


Flying Without Wings

by kanshou87



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dysfunctional Family, Hurt Loki, Hurt Thor, Hurt/Comfort, Jötunn Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Master/Slave, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Protective Thor, Slave Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 52,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/kanshou87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor gets a slave he has no intention of buying and gives him a life he had no intention of living. But as time passed, Thor realized the slave found his way not only in Thor's home, but his heart. No matter what threatens to break that bond, Thor will not let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soul for Sale

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to SatansSin for the prompt and effort to beta this fic. You are awesome!

**CHAPTER ONE      SOUL FOR SALE**

 

Thor wasn't sure why he was standing in the middle of the crowd, drenched in his own perspiration due to the sweltering summer heat. If it wasn't for his friends' dare, Thor would be back in his chambers resting. His face still felt warmth from Fandral suggestive tease.

 

"Dear friend, you are almost a century old and yet have you taken someone to bed? If its reputation you are worry about, why don't you go and purchase a slave from the market. You can just use them and discard them to the brothels once your done."

 

As minutes passed by, the crowd grew bigger. Many hopeful buyers congregated at the spot, eagerly waiting for the slavers to unload their "goods". Thor let out a sigh. If the swealtering heat was not enough, the prince has to avoid getting sardined in the middle of the crowd.

 

Whoever Thor gets his hands on better be worth his time and effort, the thunder god told himself. 

 

Or there will be hell to pay.

 

His name was Hawkr and he was eager for today's spoils because he had learned that they were rare, gems of all the other realms and if there was one thing Hawkr prided himself on, it was collecting gems. 

 

At first they showed the Dark Elves, chained together and broken in spirit but he has no interest for them.  


Then came the Light Elves, mostly children. Hawkr paid them no heed because they are good for nothing other than manual labour.  


It was when the dealers brought forward a figure covered in a cloak that his interest piqued and he sat up straighter as the man announced the 'beauty' of Jotunhiem.  


The cloak was pulled off and Hawkr's eyes widened. 

 

He was beautiful, indeed, just looking at the creature made his mouth watered.

  
Bright green eyes, black hair, tied back in a band, pale skin made to be kissed and marked, Loki stood there, before them all, trembling.  


He wore only a long knee length tunic, and fear in his eyes, trying to cower from the many men that leered at him.  


The man beside him, the one selling him off gave a crooked smile.    


Loki whimpered when his hair was grabbed in an iron fist and he was made to stumble forth.  


"A virgin!" the man hollered to everyone around "worth more than ten gold coins, yes?"

  
A cheer went through the crowd as the bidding started.

 

Thor looked at the rows of slaves with disinterest. Not that he has specific taste but somehow none of the creatures that were displayed were up to his liking. The elder prince was about to take his leave when the crowd turned rowdy. Some of the men were wolf-whistling and shouting vulgar phrases on top of their lungs.

 

He waded through sea of people to see the cause of their reaction. The sight of a creature on center stage almost took his breath away. His emerald eyes were stunning, contrasting the color of dark his mane. Thor imprinted the slave's pale and luscious body in his mind. His imagination already run wild when he heard the slaver's announcement; Thor would claimed him in the most passionate way and make the creature beg for more. The urge of lunging himself at the platform right now and take the creature on the spot was so great that Thor had to turn away when he saw the slaver manhandled the creature for the crowd's inspection.

 

The prince watched in disdain when a few men tore the slave's tunic, showing more flesh beneath the ruined cloth. Possessiveness bubbled within the thunder god as sweating palms prodded and slide against the creature's body. He was not going to let these bozos stained his treasure with their filthy hands

 

"500 gold coins!"

 

His booming voice silenced the crowd.

 

Thor smiled victoriously when no one voiced out to contest his bid.

 

He turned and looked at the Jotun lying limp on the platform.

_You are mine, creature!_

 

Loki screamed and cried as he was touched and pulled, trying to jump away from them but the man only pushed him back.  


It was only when a booming voice shouted from the crowd, silencing everyone that Loki was released and he fell on the platform, crying loudly, his eyes closed as he lay there, defeated.  


Hawkr turned to see who had outbid him and growled when he saw the Thor, his own prince standing there. He looked at the slave who was sobbing from his sealed fate and shook his head in utter disappointment. Hawkr was not going to let the prince have him, but his money was limited, whereas Thor's wasn’t. But perhaps he could appeal to him in another way.  


"Majesty!" he stood, turned and smiling to Thor.

 

"What a surprise to see you here, my lord. I did not expect to find a man of your station at a slave auction."  


Thor was taken aback when his identity was exposed.

 

_So much stealth mode._

 

Thor made a mental note to himself to have a word with his captain once he is back at the palace. And also punching Fandral for daring him in the first place. His ego got the best of him and now he was going to face the consequence. Thor could almost feel his father breathing down his neck, lecturing him for hours like the lad he was.

_No matter_ , he said to himself.

 

The prize he just won was worth it.

 

He cleared his throat and spoke with confidence.

 

"Last time I check, there was no prohibition for me to take part in my subject's activities, General."

 

Thor made sure he emphasised his point clear enough to show who is authority here. The elder prince was glad that his sarcasm sank through Hawkr head, when the leader of Asgardian army bowed down in apology. Satisfied with his reaction, Thor walked towards the stage to claim his prize.

 

Loki looked up, his eyes spilling tears down his face as he saw his buyer walk closer.  


"Get up, slave!"  


Loki cringed when the handler shouted at him. He hugged his knees to his chest, trying to chase aweful thoughts out of his mind. A sharp kick at his side made him panicked even more, Loki instinctively curled up on the floor to protect himself from the handler’s assault.  

 

“Stand up, beast. Don’t make me say another time.”  
  
Loki whimpered when the tip of the handler’s whip struck his side. He tried to get up but his coordination was messed up. He ended up stumbling a few times and this angered his handler.  
He screamed in pain when the man kicked him in the gut. Nausea hit him and he felt sick.

 

Why was he condemned to this cruel fate?  


As much as it amuses the slaver, Thor was displeased at his  abusive behavior when the handler landed a few blows on the slave's abdomen, urging him to stand.

 

"Who gave you permission to damage my goods, old man?"

 

The slaver kneeled and apologised frantically for his misbehaviour. Thor threw a bag of gold coins in front of the commoner and barked his orders. His attention then turned to Hawkr.

 

"Since you are here, general, please help me escort this slave to the palace. I want him prepared and brought to my chambers tonight."

Loki whimpered loudly, trying to get away from the men that suddenly approached him.

  
They had a large sack, ready to take him away as though he was a thing.  
  


"Please..." the pitiful noise escaped him as he was dragged up to his feet. He tried to escape, but he was hit again and thrown head first into the sack.  
  


Loki cried loudly as he was jostled, uncaring of what happened to him, hit against a few hard things then carried on the back of someone strong.  
  


"Take him to the Prince's chambers" a bitter voice said "Have him cleaned and what not"  
  


Loki moved and managed to get in a somewhat comfortable position, lying on his back, his knees up to his chest.  
  


Tears slipped from his eyes and he brought his hands forward, hiding his face between them as he cried. 

To be continued. 


	2. The Taking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A furious Thor busted into his chambers with intention to enjoy his price but ended up discovering something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I would like to thank you for all your feedback and subscriptions. It was really motivating.  
> I apologise for the delay as RL was being pain in the neck again. 
> 
> Warning: Attempted rape (Please skip this chapter if you are not comfortable.)

**CHAPTER 2             THE TAKING**

  
Thor swore that he would need to replace a pair of ears after listening to his father’s long lecture. On top of that, General Hawkr was there to witness him being when verbally chastised by King Odin. Thor could have sworn the general was enjoying his humiliation when he caught the raccoon smirking away behind the King. By the time his ordeal ended, Thor’s face was burning red like the colour of his cape. As he exited the hallway, he caught Fandral leaning against one of the golden pillars, grinning like a bobcat.

That made Thor pissed off more than he already was.    

“Don’t say a word, Fandral or I will rip your tongue out, I swear.”

“Well, it’s not fault of mine that you took the bait, Thor. You know what they say, you reap what you sow”

Fandral ducked when Thor as he threw a punch at him. Before the prince could land another blow, a boy servant interrupted them.

“The slave is ready, Sire.”

Thor nodded and dismissed him. He gave Fandral a threatening glare and told him that they would settle their squabble in the arena later.

He has more important things to tend to.

 

xx

Loki was alone.

  
He knew what was going to happen, which was why he had found a small corner, behind a large wardrobe where he had hidden, sitting huddled against the wall as he shook in fear.

 

The prince was going to be cruel to him tonight and Loki wished he could escape. But with so many guards around, it would doomed feat, Loki was sure it. Perhaps he could buy his time by hiding himself until Thor shows up.

 

He hugged both legs tightly against his chest, rocking back and forth in an effort to confort himself.  Loki let his eyes wandered until he spot a mirror across the room. He found himself staring upon his own reflection. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw himself ever since he was captured. His eyes traced upon his ruined hair; his favourite dark locks was cropped up to shoulder length.

 

His eyes were lined black, nails translucent coloured. He looked beautiful and irresistible, like the decorations in Thor’s chambers; made pleasing to the eyes of his master. The belt circled around his waist highlighted his slender form.

Long limb and pretty.

That was how the servants described him as he was doused with buckets of tepid water.

 

Loki hissed a little when his nimble fingers absent mindedly brushed against his forearms. His skin was still raw from the cleaning received in the bathroom. The servants have no qualm of bruising their charge while washing him down. He could still feel their touch lingered on his skin washing him thoroughly, including his private parts. They sprayed lavender scent on him as a finishing touch and threw him into Thor’s bedchamber where he was now.

Loki cringed at the sound of rusty door hinge creaking, placing a hand over his mouth to suppress his fear. He curled up further until his back touched the wall when he heard Thor’s booming voice.

 

“Show yourself, slave. Hiding won’t do you any good.”

Prince Thor took in lavender fragrance waffling in the air as he stepped in. It calmed his nerves a bit; he could feel his anger started to simmer when he saw the exquisite creature crouching behind his wardrobe. He licked his lips savouring the sight of Jotun trembling before him. Loki’s translucent attire made him even more attractive; emphasising the curves and lean shape of his body. Thor already have in mind what he wanted to do to this little minx to make him pay for the troubles he went through today.

Even in poorly lit chambers, Thor could see fear shimmering in the slave’s eyes.

  
_Oh, you are not getting away so easily…_

 

Like a tiger stalking his prey, Thor launched his attack. He grabbed the slave’s forearm and pulled him forward with ease. Thor laughed as he watched Loki squirmed and struggled against his vice grip in vain. He got hold of his tunic and tore it apart like paper.  

 

Loki had screamed in terror when Thor had grabbed him, nothing but terrified sounds escaping him as he was forced down, right there on the rug.  
  
"Please!" he begged, struggling beneath the prince "Please, don't..please don't!"  
  
Loki’s begging fell on deaf ears. He cried loudly, shaking his head, kicking at Thor, trying to escape, but nothing could dislodge the huge man on top of him.

 

Thor’s excitement grew at his captive’s failed struggles. He tightened his hold on Loki’s hands and let his free hand to remove the remaining of desecrated clothes. Loki screams crescendo when Thor flipped him over and continued tearing. When the last piece of fabric removed from his body, Thor saw something he thought he would never see again.

Markings in shape of double crescent moons craved on his slave’s back.

_Howling wind._

_He was there. In the plains of Utgard, slashing his enemies down one by one._

_Screams of agony._

_Thor thought he had won. But he was greatly mistaken._

 

_“Remember this, boy. Tell your king and people of the strength of King Laufey.”_

_Twin crescent moons and crimson eyes._   


_“You’re not half the man your father is, boy. Come back and face me in the next century.”_   


_Tears of fear, regret and helplessness._

“You…You are Laufey’s son!”

Thor’s massive hands caught the slave’s neck and pressed threateningly.

“That bastard sent you here, didn’t he? Tell me!!”

Loki's breath stopped when Thor started to choke him.  

  
He gasped for air, his teary eyes widen. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out.

Then realisation hit him.

Thor was killing him.

 

Killing him...

_Yes... that seemed to be good...it was better than what was going to happen.._

Loki's world began to get dark when Thor let go and he gasped loudly, his hands going to his throat as he coughed and gasped for breath, crying and curling to his side, protecting himself as much as he could.

Loki hugged himself tightly as he cried, whimpering and sobbing.

 

"Please" he rasped "Please, don’t hurt me, please...."

 

Loki loathed himself as soon as he uttered those words. Was he so weak that he gave up his chance of seeking death?   

 

The Jotun’s pleading did not pacify Thor’s wrath; instead it made him more furious. His begging fell on deaf ears as Thor lost in his own musings.

 

_Is this one of Laufey’s plan? Has he stooped so low that he would send a weak Jotun to slay him in his sleep?_   


The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Laufey must have found him unworthy of a rematch and sent his underlings to finish his job. Thor’s presence would only be a hindrance to his maniacal plan and was to be disposed of. The elder prince heart sunk when he realized the danger his and his father is in.

 

“Spit it out, while you can, Jotun. I have no time for your games.”

 

When Thor noticed nothing change in the next minute, he proceeds on with his interrogation.

 

_An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth._   


Loki whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, forcing bile down his throat.

  
"Y-yes" he whispered "I- I'm his son, b-but n-nothing else…"

 

He slid away from Thor, cowering from him as he faced him, curled up, naked, exposed and terribly frightened.

 

"He s- sold me to those people" he whispered.

 

"I have not seen him in years, please..."

 

He looked around for the clothes Thor had ripped off and tears filled his eyes again.

 

"Please believe me, please..."

 

He broke off into more, pathetic sobs.

 

“What?”

 

Thor was stunned for a while. He looked into Loki emerald orbs, searching for any sign of lie or denial but he found none.

 

What kind of father would condemn his own flesh and blood to slavery?

 

Thor’s hatred for that monster just went up to the next level. He swore he would hunt down that bastard king and made him pay for what he did to his kin.

  
Rational took over his rage, followed by a wave of guilt. The crying figure trembling before him struck a chord of sympathy within the prince’s heart, making him retreat on his advances. Looking at the torn fabric strewn around Loki and his tear-stained face made Thor felt awful. He was the cause of his slave’s fear. Plus, now that Thor knew the truth, he felt like a monster himself in his attempt to bed the creature before him.

  
_Snap out of it Thor, he told himself._

 

It took a minute or two for Thor to snap out of his distressed state. He let out a sigh, head throbbed knowing the mess he is in. Thor discarded off his cape and threw it at the naked slave.

 

“Cover yourself with this. It would be troublesome if you catch cold.”

 

Those were the Thor’s last words before he exited his chambers, not noticing the dumbfounded look on Loki’s face.  

Loki held the cape tightly around himself, watching as Thor left him alone.

He pulled it around himself, tightly, hugging it to him.

When the door closed, Loki felt his eyes fill with tears again and fell to the floor, crying all over again.

 

**To be continued**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, please drop me a comment if you have any.


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's past came to haunt him in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos. 
> 
> As promised, here's chapter 3 for your reading pleasure.

**Chapter 3        Nightmares**  
   
Thor took a quick stroll to his mother's gardens. It was his favourite spot each time when he need time to think. He was totally exhausted body and mind with the fiasco he had with his slave. His thought was in turmoil. From his brief interrogation he had earlier, Thor has uncovered Loki's association with King Laufey, Asgard’s sworn enemy.   
   
His instincts told him to inform the All-father of his discovery on Laufey’s possible rebellion against Asgard. But if he were to do so, what would become to the Jotun? Surely, Odin would not spare his life, given his father’s hedious crime against the royal family. Loki would be crucified for his father’s sins, if Odin were to discover his ties with Laufey despite bad blood they had. Besides, Thor has no hard evidence to prove Laufey’s invasion. All and all, his slave would be the receiving end of his father’s wrath if Thor told Odin.   
   
“Did your father give you a hard time again?"  
   
The voice jolted Thor from his thoughts. It belonged to Frigga, his beloved mother. The Queen of Asgard sat next to her son and cupped his son’s face affectionately. Thor automatically leaned into her touch, feeling her nimble fingers brushed against his jaw.   
   
"No, mother. My troubles are not of that sort. I…I have wrong someone and I don't know how to fix it."  
   
Frigga gave a soft smile when she saw embarrassed look in his son’s eyes and placed his massive hands in hers.  
   
"As long as you are sincere in your actions, there will always be remedy for your errors."  
   
After spending an hour with his mother, Thor felt his burden lifted. He headed back to his own chambers once the ninth hour bell chimed. He stood in front of his room door for a very long time, trying to gather courage for what he was about to do.  
   
"Remember to be honest, son. It works wonders."  
   
Frigga's advice played in his mind. Thor took a deep breath and turned the knob. To his suprise, Loki was sleeping on the same spot where he left him, sleeping soundly in his red cape all curled up like a cat. Loki held it to him, like it was his life line. He didn’t even stir when Thor walked towards him.   
   
Poor thing, he must have exhausted himself, the prince said to himself.  
   
As he drew nearer, Thor noticed his slave's body was trembling. His face creased and contorted, mirrored by the rythmn of his body movement.  
   
"Please.. don't. I promise I won't do it again, father.. please."  
   
Thor' heart shattered hearing Loki’s broken cries.  
   
His slave whimpered and kicked against the cape, lost in his dream.  
  
It was a memory from long ago. One which has resurfaced due to his encounter with Thor.   
   
His mind projected the horrors which he underwent under Laufey’s ruthless parenting.  
   
How he use violence as a tool to teach his son to behave.   
  
Loki was never his favorite, born pale and sickly, and has no real use. Born out of wedlock, the bastard son was a shame to the House of Laufey. He was shunned and ridiculated by his own people who thought him as a freak of nature. His royal status did not offer much protection either. Often he was picked on by other giants who find his odd looks disturbing.   
  
Once he came of age, Laufey tried to dispose him through wedding, but Loki wasn't getting enough attention. All his potential suitors rejected him outright; no one wanted a midget for a mate nor bearing an abomination with a runt.     
   
The nightmare plagued him now was an incident long ago during his younger years. In his dream, his father was punishing him for his failed treated with Vanir lord due to his incapability. Laufey was flaying his back with a whip as he hurled insults at his useless son.   
   
“You good for nothing runt! I should have buried you alive with her corpse!”   
  
“I’m sorry, father… Please, I won’t do it again…”   
   
Loki begged and whimpered in his disturbed sleep. His body fidgeted badly when his movements were restrained by Thor’s cape. It was only when he couldn't take it that Loki sat up wide awake. He held one clenched fist against his chest, gasping for air to cool his burning lungs. His eyes were wide as he stared off into nothing.  
  
Loki sat for a long moment before he realized he wasn't alone.  
  
He turned and saw Thor, going paler than he already was.  
  
"N- no!" he begged, sliding away "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"  
  
He didnt know what he had done wrong, but he should apologize, just in case.  
  
It was what the slavers and his father have conditioned him to do.   
   
Thor was not prepared when Loki suddenly jolted from his temporary slumber. With warriors’ training ingrained in him, he backed away into defensive stance expecting the slave to attack him. Instead, he was perplexed by Loki's terrified look and how he muttered a string of apology repeatedly like broken recorder. Unbridled tears fell from the brim of his eyes and it made Thor's heart ached even more.   
Thor was not a sentimentalist by nature. His actions were precise and objective, void of any emotions. But now, Thor felt like he was tip-toeing on egg shells, afraid he would break Loki if he is not careful in his next step.   
   
At that moment, an idea struck him. He grabbed Loki's forearm and pull him into a tight embrace, imitating his mother’s comforting gestures when he was a child. He has no siblings to try this but from his experience it was effective in quelling his uncertainties. Loki had yelped when Thor pulled him forward, giving him yet another frightened sob. That did not deter Thor from continuing what he was doing..   
   
"Shh…It's alright now. No one's going to hurt you."  
   
He petted the back of his slave's head softly, tracing his dark locks in a reassuring manner. Loki lowered his head and looked to the side, blinking and letting the tears slip down. He didn’t dare move for fear of angering him.  
  
But then Thor pet him, cradled his head and told him he wasn't going to hurt him. To be honest, Loki didn’t believe him, but he played along letting his master’s tune to please him. He let his shoulders lax and tried to relax a little, just a little. His arm was around Thor's shoulders, the other was caught between them so there was really nothing for Loki to do but wait for Thor to release him.  
  
  
Thor held him for so long, Loki was starting to feel sleepy again. He watched the room over Thor's shoulder patiently. Both of them sat there for what it seemed like hours. When Thor finally pulled away, Loki startled and instantly held the front of the cape closed with both his hands. His eyes looked at Thor's face, trying to find out if he was going to harm him again.   
   
Or continue where they left off.  
  
His lower lip trembled at the thought of Thor’s violation, but he didn't say anything.  
  
Thor tried not show disappointment when Loki withdrew himself following the shift in position. It was obvious that his slave was afraid of him. It was expected for Loki to act like an abused animal, withdrawing into his proverbial shell given the boundless cruelty and mistreatment he was forced to face in his past. Thor felt sick that he was associated to the same cohort that treated him the same way.   
   
This is not working, Thor thought to himself.  
   
Suddenly, Thor found himself facing dead end. Any further physical contact would make him tense even more given the history he had with Loki a while ago. The prince grunted in frustration. Dealing with his slave was like moving a chess piece on an invisible board. Thor was no mind reader but he could read his body language well enough to know not to simply act unless it is absolutely necessary.   
   
He did the next best thing.   
   
Thor stood up and climbed on his bed. He could feel Loki’s eyes glued on his movements but he paid no heed to his suspicions. The prince gave a fake yawn and said as he patted on empty space next to him,"I'm going to bed now. If you want there is a spot for you right here."   
   
He then fluffed up his pillow and laid on the bed, waiting patiently for Loki's reaction.  
  
Given the choice, Loki didn't want to go. Thor would obviously want his hands on him again since he has only the cape to cover his nakedness. Loki wasn't stupid either. He saw the way Thor was looking at him. He knew what he wanted what he is not willing to give and it made Loki's heart thumped in fear.  
  
He didn’t want Thor to bed him.  
  
Loki looked at the bed again, then held the cape tighter around himself.  
  
Thor didn’t really order him to sleep next to him; it was merely a suggestion and it is up to him to make the final call.   
  
Loki took a deep breath and stood slowly, watching Thor cautiously.  
  
When he didn't make a move, Loki headed back to the wardrobe he had hidden behind and sat there, huddled against the wall, pulling his knees up to his chest and setting his chin on it.  
  
He would wait for Thor to sleep before he let himself to slumber.   
  
There was another problem at the back of his mind. His stomach was rumbling loudly from the lack of food but Loki ignored it. Hunger is a secondary issue compare to the immediate danger he was currently facing.    
   
Frustration overwhelmed the prince when he realised Loki did not do what he was told. Through his squinted eyes, Thor saw Loki retreated to his default spot when he slept a while ago.  
   
Hmm, perhaps he needs a little motivation.  
   
With that, Thor sat up on his bed. He pretended not to notice Loki's terrified reaction and walked out his chambers. Thor waltzed into the kitchen, secretly glad that all the kitchen staff have retired for the night. He rummaged the cupboards for any leftovers. After searching for a minute or two he found half a loaf of bread and some milk left in one of the food shelves. He helped himself with some meat pieces next to him before loading the bread and milk onto a tray. When he entered his chambers, Loki was still stuck at the same spot, eyeing on the tray he brought in. He placed the tray of bronze and slipped under his covers, waiting for Loki to take the bait.  
   
Thor secretly hope that his plan work this time.   
   
The oldest trick in the hunting book.   
   
 _Well, even Jotuns need to eat, right?_  
   
Loki smelled the heavenly scent of food waft over and his eyes fixed on the tray.  
  
Thor had placed it on the bed beside him.  
  
And he had gotten in, waiting for Loki to take it.  
  
It made Loki want to cry.  
  
He was hungry - so hungry - and the food was there, just ...  
  
It was a trap, Loki knew it and it made tears of frustration fill his eyes.  
  
He resolved to ignore it, and he did, for about an hour, until the pain in his stomach was too much. Thor hadn't moved from his spot so Loki shifted, just a little, to see if he was truly awake or not. When Thor still didnt move, Loki became a little bolder and stood.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Biting his lip, Loki came over to the bed, to the side where the food was and watched Thor. He moved about a little, made a little noise, but Thor did nothing and Loki sat at the very edge of the bed, pulling the tray closer.  
  
He wanted to fall on the food, but he hadn’t eaten in to long it would make him sick.  
  
So he opted for sipping the milk.  
  
It was cool, refreshing and Loki closed his eyes as it went down his throat.  
  
He started on the bread next, nibbling on it slowly rather than devouring it and soon he was sitting in a somewhat of a relaxed position as he ate with one hand and held the cape closed with the other.  
   
Exhaustion caught the better of Thor when the waiting game stretched more than an hour. His eyelids became heavier as each minute passed and finally he fell asleep. Deep in his subconscious mind, Thor knew he had won the wager when his sensitive body detected slight movement on the bed. Usually, he would stirred right away and confront the source of the movement as per his warriors training but he made an effort not to. Loki was not a threat to begin with and there is no need to add unnecessary pressure on him.  
  


**To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this chapter. Appreciate if you can give your feedback in the comment box below. 
> 
> Credits goes to TreeMuse for her wonderful art! Check her blog out here: http://treemuse.tumblr.com/


	4. Small Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor befriends his slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your awesome support for this series.

**Chapter 4       Small Steps**

 

The next time Thor open his eyes, the sunlight has already crept into his room. He rose from his bed and inspected the trap he laid last night. The jug of milk has been emptied. So was the plate next to it. Only speckles of bread crumbs were left scattered on top of the empty china. A toothy grin plastered on Thor's face knowing that his cunning plan worked.

 

Thor looked over his shoulder and saw Loki sleeping peacefully at the same corner where he last saw him. Thor’s oversize cape wrapped around him like a blanket, leaving Loki’s small head propped visible against his makeshift bed. He made a mental note to have a pair of articles sent for Loki to wear later. The prince tip-toed towards his charge and kneeled next to him. He carefully placed his hand on Loki's head, feeling the smoothness of his black tresses running through his finger tips. Thor almost lost himself admiring Loki’s features highlighted by the morning light.

 

_Just like a cat,_ he thought to himself

 

Loki was in the midst of another dream, recollection of his last days in Jotunheim before his father disowned him and sold him to the slavers.

 

_He was alone in his room, re-reading a title from his meager collection of books. There wasn’t much in his room other than a ruggy makeshift bed, a small wardrobe and a small bookshelf housing a few readings which he stole from his father’s spoilt of war. Loki never like publicity like the rest of his brothers and preferred staying out of others’ way, fearing he would cause unnessecary ruckus if he were to show his face in public. Being the shame of Laufey’s house, Loki’s existence were scorned upon. Born frail and smaller than an average size frost giant made Loki an easy target for his father’s wrath and scapegoat for his elder brother’s tantrum, especially Byleistr._   
  


_His elder brother despised the sight of him and never fail to openly show his discontent towards him each time they meet. Their encounter usually leave Loki in bruises and so he try to avoid him if possible but this time it was inevitable. Loki was in the middle of his reading when his doors burst open revealing a furious Bylestir._  
  
"Runt!" he shouted "I have been calling you for hours! Where were you?!"  
  
Bylestir pried his book from his younger brother and tore it to pieces. Loki tried to scramble away but the monster reached out and grabbed him by his hair, pulling him back.

_“You think you can escape me, bastard?”_  
  
A scream erupted from Loki's throat as Bylestir beat him senseless.   
  
Beads of perspiration formed on Loki’s forehead. His once serene face was now filled with anxiety. He tossed and turned in his fitful sleep, hands wrapped tightly around himself trying to protect himself from his imaginary brother. Puffs of labourious breath escaped from his trembling lips as he remained lost in the land of dreams. It went on for a few seconds before his slowly fluttered open, frowning a little in sleep induced confusion. His green pupils widened when they fixed on Thor. The close distance between him and the prince made him jumped, his body instantly went into defensive mode. Loki tried to pull himself himself away, but he was trapped in between Thor’s enormous frame and the furniture behind him.  
  
"N-no! Stay away from me!" he cried, thrashing like a wild animal.

Thor pulled his hand back as if it was bitten by a snake. He panicked a little when Loki suddenly lashed out like that. He caught Loki’s hand in his and pried them away, trying to prevent his battle instincts to reciprocate.

_Loki is not the enemy._

 

Thor placed a hand on his shoulders and shook him gently.

 

"Slave, snap out of it!"

 

His booming command startled Loki even more. He continued to thrash wildly in his grasp. When Thor knew his first attempt was not working, he tried another approach. He pulled Loki’s trembling body against his, ignoring the thumping of fists thumping against his chest. Once the slave nestled in his arms, he stroke the back of his head and whispered.  

 

"Hush now, there is nothing to be afraid of…You're safe.."

 

This time his words manage to pierce through Loki's hazy mind. He stopped resisting Thor’s touch and gave in. His deafening screams were nothing more than soft sobs now. When Thor was sure that Loki has calmed down, he brought down his hand lower and rubbed circles on his small back.

 

“You're alright?".

 

Loki nodded slightly, his eyes downcast on the red cape he was holding. Thor decided to let Loki a some breathing space by loosening his hold. He anxiously waited for the Jotun’s next move.

 

Loki watched Thor earnestly, a mixture of weariness and uncertainty reflected in his big emerald eyes He swallowed and sat back against the wall, trying to gain his composure. Loki noticed that the cape around him had ridden up to his knees and he pulled it down, letting it cover as much flesh as it could before fixing his eyes on his own feet.  
  
"W-what do you want from me?" he whispered softly.  
  
Loki smacked himself inwardly when he carelessly uttered those words. He hoped Thor would not take it the wrong way and hurt him. But Thor was no where near being offended. Loki's subdued tone pierced Thor's heart. The prince could not fathom what his slave has gone to make Loki despair so. He cupped his face, thumbing a stray tear away from his wet cheek. He was delighted that Loki did not flinch at his touch.

 

Thor intended to plant a soft kiss on his puffy cheeks but he stopped himself immediately. Given Loki’s recent experience with him, any gestures of affections at this juncture will send the wrong signal to him.  

_Small steps, Thor._   

 

“How about your name, for a start?  I'm kind of tired of calling you _slave_ all the time."

 

Loki studied Thor’s face discreetly, trying to figure out the motive behind his request.    


Giving him his name would make things easy, he thought. This man would trust him and Loki could find a way to escape Asgard, or this palace at the very least.  


Loki did not look at Thor when he answered. He looked at his hands instead, shifting his interest towards the cape he was holding.    


"Loki" he whispered "My name is Loki."  


"Loki, huh? Nice name."

 

Loki face flushed at the sound of his timid voice. His eyes fixed on swirly patterns imprinted on the rug he was on and tried to suppress another bout of emotions within him. No one other than his late dam has praised his name before.

He felt surprisingly… happy.

 

Thor found Loki’s reaction endearing. It made him eager to know more about him. There are so many questions playing in head right now but Thor refrained himself from asking. He didn't want to overwhelm Loki with his curiosity and make himself look intrusive.

He was still unsure what he want to with Loki at this point. Thor had purchased him from the slaver with the intention to bed him in retaliating to his friend's dare. But now he knew Loki's background that motivation has morphed into something else - the need to keep Loki safe. 

Befriending Loki would also be beneficial to him. Whatever information Loki has of his father would help him greatly in tracking down King Laufey. He would then finally be able to exert revenge that has been denied from him for centuries. Besides, he would also be doing a favour to Loki. That bastard deserves death for he did to Loki.

 

"I will get you something to wear."

Before Loki could stopped himself, he caught the helm of Thor’s nightshirt, silently plead that he would not mention his history with Laufey to others. He chocked on his words and panicked when Thor turned around.

 

_Oh no he is going to beat me…_

 

But all he heard was a sigh.

 

"Don't worry, Loki. Your secret is safe with me."

 

Once Loki was convinced, he let Thor go. Next, he tried standing but it was a challenging feat. His legs felt numb from the lack of blood circulation, given the bad position he had slept in. Once he could feel his feet, he walked over to Thor who was busy rummaging his closet for a set of fresh clothes.

  
"M- may I use the bathroom?" he asked, his voice still soft and hesitant.

 

Thor blinked at Loki's request. Why would he ask permission for something so minor? And then it struck him. Slaves are not supposed to do anything unless they were instructed to. The prince chastised himself for not remembering that rule.

 

Thor chuckled as he watched Loki scurried away to the bathroom. He would need to make some ground rules clear with Loki. Having to baby sit his slave was definitely not an option. After a few minutes of searching, he gave up and ordered a servant to fetch a set of attire for Loki.

 

Loki took his time in the bathroom, ended up taking a quick bath and wiping the floor clean so that Thor wouldn’t know.  
  
Once done, he wrapped himself in Thor's cape again and walked out, looking around for Thor and the promised clothing.  
  
He found Thor, he did not see the clothes.  
  
Loki cleared his throat and it took him a moment to realize what he needed to call Thor.  
  
"M-master?" he said "You ...said ... clothes..."  
  
Clearly the fear was making his coherence suffered.

"Can't find one that will fit. No worries, I have ordered one of the servants to bring a set here"

 

Thor found Loki's relieved face endearing. He moved to the edge of the bed and sat down. Thor looked at Loki and gestured him to join him. He did not miss the hesitant look on Loki face before he padded himself to his master's side.

Once Loki settled, Thor spoke.

" I am not going to do anything to you, Loki."

He felt Loki cringed at his remark.

 

_Alright, bad move._

 

That made Thor soften a little.

 

"Look, I just want to talk," he said.

 

Loki looked at Thor warily, pulling back a little and stopping when he caused the cape to fall off one pale shoulder.  
  
He looked at Thor's hand on the bed and took a deep breath before speaking  
  
"About what?" he asked softly.  


"You, Loki."

 

He scratched his head before continuing.

 

"Since you are stuck with me for a long until I figured out what to do with you, let's lay down some ground rules."

 

Thor gave a long lecture on what is expected of Loki. He told about the order of the palace and his timetable to which Loki listened attentive too. Thor seemed to lost himself with talking when he heard rumbling sound.

 

Damn, they haven't have breakfast yet.

 

Loki listened to everything Thor said.  
  
When Thor was to have dinner, Loki would be there to serve him, when Thor needed a bath, Loki would run it for him, should Thor need anything, Loki would do it and remain invisible when Thor wanted.  
  
Thor put it sweetly but Loki understood, so when his stomach rumbled, Loki looked up at Thor.  
  
"Do you want me to ... to get your breakfast, Master?" he asked.  
  
Thor would need to clothe him for that, though.

 

A second later, Loki felt his own stomach rumble and he blushed brightly, looking at Thor and then away  
  
"Sorry" he whispered.

 

Thor laughed out loud.

 

"Don't trouble yourself, Loki. Plus, you can't go anywhere with my cape wrapped around like that. Next thing you know there will scandalous rumors flying around the court. We don't want that to happen, do we?"

 

Thor knew he said something wrong when he saw Loki's expression change. The tear welled up in his eyes almost made his heart stop.

 

"Hey, I didn't mean it that way. Forget what I just said. It's just a joke.."

 

"Aren't that what we are for? Slaves, I mean."

 

Loki's timid response made Thor's face crumpled. He looked away after and started to play with the edge of Thor's cape.  
  
"We are a notch below pets" he said "to be used, discarded, our feelings don't matter, what we want doesn’t matter."  
  
Tears rolled down his cheeks as he spoke.  
  
"You didn't care either" he said "when I was brought here. You were going to take me against my will, force yourself on me and you would have if you hadn't gotten distracted."  
  
He trembled at the memory.  
  
"Even now, you can do whatever you want to me and no one will bat an eye if I die or get sick or get raped, no one will care."  
  
He let out one soft sob.   
  
"I'm just below you all" he said "Meant to be abused, so ..."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"It's okay if you make jokes about me, it's not like it matters"

 

Thor knew he had made a major blunder once Loki spewed out those demeaning words about himself.

 

He had to do something to make this right.

 

He kneels on the rug and cupped the side of Loki's tear stained face.

 

"Listen to me , Loki. I admit my intentions towards you was foul at first but know this Loki, it was solely motivated by a wager that I foolishly took part in. All I was thinking of was to get this stupid tradition out so that my friends will leave me in peace."

 

He clasped Loki' s hands into his and looked at his emerald orbs earnestly.

 

"I'm truly sorry for what I have make you feel. Regardless what you have heard from others, I want you to know you matter to me."

 

Loki didn't believe him, but Thor expected him to, so he nodded.  
  
"I understand" he lied.  
  
He let Thor hold his hands even as he longed to pull them away, but a second later, the cape slipped off his shoulders.  
  
Loki gave a startled gasp and pulled away from Thor, holding it up.  
  
He was worried, Thor was staring at him and Loki's heart began to race.  
  
"C - clothes, please?" he asked

 

Thor didn't manage to stop himself from staring for a moment. Loki's porcelain skin unveiled by his cape was mesmerising and... inviting. When Loki's voice rang through his momentary trance, he shrugged and headed towards the door before he makes the situation more awkward than it already was. He thanked the Norns for sent his servant at the right timing; a double knock on his door was the queue. Thor thank the boy servant and handed the attire to Loki, earning him a gratuitous look from the slave. After Loki entered the bathroom to change, Thor slumped down on the nearest furniture, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat down.

 

No, he mustn't give in to temptation.

 

Thor repeated those words like mantra to himself. But it did not stop him from inhaling Loki's scent that lingers on his red cape.

 

Loki tossed the cape out like it burned, then closed the bathroom door again and slumping against it.  
  
He knew it, he saw the look in Thor's eyes.  
  
Thor wanted him and if he did, then Loki would have to bow to his wishes and do as he wanted.  
  
And Loki did not want to do.  
  
He had never even touched or kissed another person like that, how was he supposed to do what Thor was asking of him?  
  
It made him want to scream and cry and throw tantrum, but he remained calm.  
  
He needed to dress first and make sure Thor did not look at him like that again. He was going to be careful.  
  
Loki put the clothes on in a rush, ran his fingers through his hair and took a look at himself in the mirror.  
  
He was pale as ice, his mother used to say that before she passed.  
  
She called him her snow flake, her special snow flake.  
  
Loki had lost her, just like he had lost himself.  
  
And now he prayed he was not about to lose more if he stayed with Thor.  
  
But there was little to no choice there and soon Loki walked back out, looking at the floor and feeling much better now that he was clothed.  
  
He tied his hands before him and spoke to Thor.  
  
"Do you need anything, Master?"

 

Thor's bathroom door let out a high pitch creak when Loki stepped out. The thunder god quickly stood up and placed the cape on the chair he was sitting on.   


"It fits you perfectly, Loki."   


His servant did pick the right attire for Loki; the green hue of his tunic was a perfect match to his shining emerald eyes. His slave seemed look good in anything he wears. Thor mentally smacked himself when he thought of scooping Loki up in his arms and ravish him on his bed. He would treat him well like the prince that he is and love him tenderly until Loki screams out his name...  


"Master, is the anything you need?"  


"Erm, nothing at the moment. Let's break fast together. I ordered the servant to bring you extra loaf of bread given you like them so much."   


Thor smiled inwardly when Loki flushed deeply at his command. He strode down across the room and guided his to a wooden table located beside his wardrobe. When Loki did not make any move, Thor walked to his dresser, pretending to look for something. A soft clatter of cultery followed soon and Thor knew that Loki has started eating. Looking at his own reflection in the mirror, the thunder god tried to fixed his cape on, his big hands fumbling at the knots. His frustration grew when the fabric slipped passed the mini hook where the pin supposed to be attached.

 

Loki was at his third bite when he looked and saw Thor fumbling about with a clasp. The man was letting out small annoyed noises and it made Loki bite his lip to keep from smiling.  
  
He stood, walking over behind Thor.  
  
"Let me, Master" he said softly.  
  
At first, Thor pretended not to notice signals which Loki’s presence was giving away. Like how good Loki's hands felt draping on his shoulder or how lovely his shampooed hair smelled when Loki adjusted his cape. Thor could feel heat creeping up to his cheeks slowly when Loki's body rubbed against his(in non-sensual matter in Loki's eyes). He gritted his teeth when Loki clasped the cape in place, hand his hands down it, smoothing it against Thor's body. He was mesmerised by him when Loki moved to the front and fixed the lapels there, pulling it before him.Thor was glad that he was distracted by his cape and did not notice Thor’s reaction to their close proximity.  

 

The fantasy in his mind was not helping either. Thor was enthralled by the slave's beauty and did not realised he was cutting in Loki's personal space. Next thing he knew Loki's lips were on his and it all went downhill there.  
  
Loki gave a loud gasp and stepped back, tripping over his feet and landing hard on the floor.  
  
He looked up and his eyes widened when Thor landed on top of him, trapping him down.  
  
"Master, no!"   
  
Loki's voice was shrill, filled with panic and he thrashed beneath Thor.  
  
And in that thrashing, Loki managed to knock his elbow hard against Thor's nose, a hard crunch filling the room a second later.

 

Thor was dumbfounded. The last thing he expected was a blow on his face. The force came hard and swift, the thunder god could not feel his nose after the impact. His head was spinning a little, he crouched a little to regain his balance. He wiped away a trace if blood flowing through his nostrils and pressed the bridge to stop the bleeding.

 

"Looks like someone had fun..."

 

There stood at the entrance waving to his friend. He looked dashing in his sparring uniform.

 

"Don't laugh. Or I will bash you where you stand." Thor growled

 

"Let's see about that. See you at the training ground."

 

Fandral replied and left.

 

Thor latched Mjonir onto his waist and turned to Loki.

 

"Don't go anywhere. I will deal with you when I come back."

Loki stilled at Thor's menacing voice.

He was angry - of course he was angry!  
  
A slave had just hit the prince of Asgard how would Thor not be angry.  
  
Loki looked at him, small, frightened noises escaping him as the man walked away.  
  
Once the door closed, Loki remained where he was, on his knees, legs curled under him.  
  
He had his hands over his mouth, afraid to even breathe.  
  
Thor was going to kill him and he was not going to be merciful.   
  
There were tears in Loki's eyes again and he was shaking.  
  
He could not breathe and he doubled over, inhaling and exhaling loudly so he could at least think.  
  
But nothing was happening and all Loki could do was hold his head in his hands and pray.  
  
 **To be continued**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now. 
> 
> As always, feedback and comments are greatly appreciated.


	5. Follow Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor punished Loki for his transgression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. RL has been pain in the neck. On a separate note, thank you for your kudos, feedback and subscriptions.

**Chapter 5 Follow Me**

There was nothing he could do now. 

These words played in his mind as Thor lunged at his enemy. Frustration grew within the thunderer each time his strike failed to hit home. His poor precision gave his enemy the upper hand in this combat. Fandral successfully avoided all Thor’s attack without breaking a sweat. He took advantage of his adversary’s fallacy and hit him square on his weak spot. The impact was so great that it brought Thor on his knees. Before he could recover, the playboy warrior landed another blow on his head and claimed victory to their friendly match.

"I see you are doing a marvellous job in teaching me my lesson, Thor," said Fandral in sarcastic tone. 

He flashed a smile and he offered his hand to Thor. The prince scoffed and accepted his help silently. The warrior knew that his friend emotionally distracted for Thor has never, NEVER lose in any battles he fought. Even with his temper flared, Thor had never been defeated. Fandral knew not what troubles Thor. At the same time, he was not oblivious at the potential cause. His first suspect would be Loki. Ever since he brought the slave back to the palace, Thor has been a wreck. Maybe his prince’s attempt to bed the slave did not went as smoothly as Fandral expected.

Or perhaps, Thor has a change of heart.

Fandral grinned as he thought of all possible scenarios which has led to Thor’s unusual behaviour. His plan went better than he has expected. 

"Why don't we take a break at a nearby inn? I know a new place that serves great ale."

xxxx

Loki jumped at the slightest sound. 

Every sound seemed to be dangerous, everything was frightening and he was silent. For two hours, Loki thought of what Thor would do to him in punishment for his transgressions to the point where he had gone numb with fear.

He tried eating but finished only half of what Thor had given him. He ended up taking a few bites of slices of apple on his platter and left the rest untouched. His imagination triggered Loki into a near panicked state each time his eyes caught the sound of footsteps outside Thor’s chambers. He would run and hide behind Thor’s wardrobe, crouching behind the furniture as if it would protect him. He find comfort in the zig-zag pattern of room’s tiling with his arm wrapped around his shaking knees. pulled up, his arms around them.

His fears finally realised when Thor slammed his room door open. Loki screwed his eyes shut when he heard heavy footsteps drew closer. His heart almost stopped when he heard Thor’s booming voice echoing through his chambers. 

"I think its fair for you to receive your punishment, is it not?"

Loki’s face paled. 

No… Please don’t hurt me. I won’t do it again… 

He wanted to beg for forgiveness but somehow he could not find his voice to do so. Instead, Loki nodded weakly in response. He was expecting his master to hurl insults at him and punish him physically when he stayed silent. Neither happened when he lifted his head to face Thor. 

Thor only smiled at him. 

"Good. From the next two days, you are going to follow wherever I go. Understand? "

Another nod.

Both master and slave set off to their first destination.

Loki's heart raced faster as he followed Thor behind. He was going to his death and it was becoming hard for him to breathe. Each step he took felt heavy. Loki tried to keep up the pace without stumbling. 

He suddenly thought of his mother. She was only one that had loved him and cared about him.   
How he wished she was here to comfort him. 

When Thor stopped before a set of doors, Loki swallowed nervously. 

Pleadings rested on Loki’s tongue. He was prepared to say them regardless of the consequences. However, when the door was opened, his resolve muted immediately. Rows of bookshelves came to sight, mutting his resolve instantly. 

Loki stared dumfounded at Thor. 

"What is - is this?"

"Welcome to the Asgard's largest knowledge repository!"

He greeted two palace guards standing at the side of entrance and let both of them in.

Thor secretly indulged in Loki's change of expression. He looked like a child who has discovered something new. His emerald eyes lighted up with excitement as he looked at the rows of books rested within the book shelves. 

"Go ahead, Loki."

Loki blinked, not comprehending his master’s order.

He did not know what sort of punishment this was. Why would Thor led him to a library instead of condemning him into the dungeons. It did not make sense. 

Perhaps, Thor would think it funny to let him have a book, wait for him to relax and then kill him?

Or maybe he was sadist?

Loki had heard tales of Thor's valor in the battlefield and trembled at the thought of his cruelty. 

"What - what is my punishment?"

The library would be a wonderful place to die, he thought.

Thor let out a chuckle at Loki's oblivious question. He gave his slave an encouranging pat on his shoulders and replied, "Go on and have a look. Pick whichever book you like and come back to me."

“As you wish, Master.” 

xxx

After surveying for the library for almost an hour, Loki was still dubious of his choice. He was spoiled with choices with the amount of books kept inside the library. He checked out each section, eyes trailing on rows of titles printed on spine of the books. He subconsciously held his hands against his chest, fearing someone would jump out from a dark corner and kill him.

His exploration ended at the stories section. Loki has a thing for stories, be they romantic or tragic. He selected a few titles from the right top shelf and held them to his chest. He gave the book to Thor and looked at him expectantly.

"This one, please," he whispered. 

"Anything else?" 

Loki shook his head. 

Thor look through the choices he picked. One particular title caught his eye.

The Happy Prince

It was a story about a prince who gave everything even his own life to make everyone happy. He didn't like the story when he heard it from his mother. As a kid he would ask her why would someone sacrifice everything to make someone happy although they are perfect stranger? That idea of self sacrifice still sounds illogical to Thor, even now. Once the librarian has checked out the books, they headed to their next destination.

He brought Loki to the stables where he introduced him to his steed, Bolt to his slave. The war horse was a gift from his father when he successfully fend off a nearby village from an army of marauders at the age of twenty. The beast is as powerful as its sire, the great Slepnir. It possesses god-like speed, fast enough to rival lightning itself. The patchy-coated horse neighed as its master approached its stall, trotted forward to greet its master.

The animal eyed curiously at its master's friend, eyes pricked forward awaiting for Thor's next instruction. Bolt extended its neck, its muzzle nuzzled against Loki's locks. When Thor saw Loki's body went completely stiff, he assured his slave of Bolt's inquisitive behaviour.

To Thor's surprise, Bolt licked Loki's face when it finished its "investigative" search. He tittered when the Jotun yelped at the unexpected contact, as if he was bitten.

"It's okay, Loki. Bolt is being over-friendly. He's alright."

"He's not going to eat me?"

Loki questioned frightfully

"Loki, I ensure you Bolt is vegetarian,” Thor replied. 

He held Loki's hand and placed it on Bolt face. Thor gently let go and coaxed Loki to stroke Bolt's poll. The prince smiled watching both Loki and Bolt bond; the latter seem to love the attention he was getting. He took the saddle and rein from the stable doors and fastened around Bolt. He took Loki for a ride to all his favourite riding spot.

He brought Loki to the Bifrost site last, where the trio watch the sun set into the horizon.

Loki watched the sunset on the horizon, watched the waters lap at their feet and hummed.

One hand held the book, the other was placed on Bolt's mane as he stroked it idly.

He could feel Thor behind him, though he had gotten easier with it, placing it at the back of his mind as he watched,

Then Thor sighed and Loki tensed, looking behind him.

Thor's eyes were focused on the scene before them, but Loki felt uneasy all of a sudden.

Thor was too close.

Loki cleared his throat

"Are..." he swallowed "May we get something to eat? I'm a little hungry."

There were a lot of things which were running in his mind. Thoughts about Loki's true identity, his mixed feelings towards his slave and what both of them going to do moving forward

If only there is some guidance he could refer to or someone to seek advice from.

He did consider asking his mother for her opinion but he did not want be too dependent on her to solve his personal issues, especially when he was not clear of the boundaries of their relationship. Adding Loki's true nature into the picture would make things even more complicated than it already is. Thor gaze upon Loki's serene form as he played fingers carelessly on the stallion's mane.

Time. He needs time to figure things out.

The prince let of a troubled sigh. 

His worries lasted only a second when Loki asked him permission to be fed.

"Sure, let us return to the palace. I will have the servants send food to my chambers so we can dine in."

Dinner went awkwardly silent. Both sides did not speak; just focusing on finishing their food. Thor was eager to ask Loki's feedback on their mini tour but somehow he feared he misread Loki's reason for silence. He certainly did not want a second episode of the previous night, whereby mistook his remarks negatively.

Loki watched Thor closely as he had his extremely awkward dinner.

He swallowed his bite and looked at the prince, then at the book and then back.

"Um..." he cleared his throat "thank you"

He waited until Thor looked at him.

"For - for the book" he said "Many people don't think slaves can read. They just ... don't like to think of them as living, breathing beings."

He gave Thor a small smile.

"So, thank you."

Thor's heart leaps in joy hearing Loki's words. Loki must have mustered his courage to express his feelings. Thor took it as his queue to speak and so he replied.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoy yourself."

Another idea popped up in his mind. Perhaps he would bring Loki to the local market and get him some trinkets tomorrow.

For now, Thor would need to think on how to solve their sleeping arrangement. He very much wanted to order Loki to sleep on the bed when he saw him retreat to his nest in front of his wardrobe but it would show his desperation. Loki would not like it either.

So at the end he decided to offer him a pillow and his cape to which Loki happily accepted.

Loki took the pillow and cape with a small nod then turned and headed to the carpet.

It was soft, it was warm and Loki curled up on it, pulling the cape up over his shoulder.

From the floor, his eyes watched Thor and he gave him a smile, curling up into a tight little ball.

"Good night, Master" he said "And thank you for today."

Loki nuzzled into the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut, falling asleep not more than a minute later.

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and drop me your thoughts in the comment box below.


	6. No More Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki got assaulted by another nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the massive delay. I will try to update tomorrow if the internet is stable.

**Chapter 6       No more fears**

 

Loki slept peacefully throughout the night hugging a pair of fluffy pillows against his chest. After spending most of his life behind bars and concrete floor, sleeping on mattress felt like heaven. He found the soft texture of the blanket most welcoming. Loki hesitated at first, but after Thor insisted him to have it, he happily wrapped himself into a cocoon and slept peacefully. However, as dawn drew near, Loki started to whimper and kick.

 

Loki found himself reliving another chapter of his darkened past. He was lost in another nightmare. This time it was him running away, dodging flying daggers behind. He could hear King Laufey’s maniac laughter in the background as the blade cut him. His father mind amusement in making his son the target and Loki truly hated it. Whenever his father came back drunk, he would be the victim of his father’s hobby. No matter how fast he went, Loki could never outrun Laufey’s blade.

 

Back in reality, Loki laid on Thor's floor and wailed hysterically, kicking and begging his phantom father to stop. His pitiful cry woke Thor from his slumber. Once he recognised Loki’s voice, Thor jumped out of bed and went to his side. Shaking hands caught Thor's shoulders by surprise, trying to push him away. Thor’s brow furrowed in worry when Loki fought back. He quickly place his hands on the slave’s shoulder and shook him.

 

“Loki! Stop! It’s me, Thor.”

 

His voice brought pierced through Loki’s hazy mind.

 

“Master?”  

 

Thor pulled Loki into a tight embrace, drawing circles on his small back to comfort the other.

 

"You're safe here, Loki. No one is going to hurt you…"

 

Thor continued to hold his charge until tension has bled out of Loki’s system. Both prince and slave remained in the same position until they gave into exhaustion.

 

When morning came, Thor left his room quietly and paid a visit to his favourite trinket stall at the local market. After skimming through the range of products displayed, he decided to buy Loki an anklet made of the silver. He had the goldsmith to custom made the decorative on the jewelry, bearing of Asgard’s royal runes and his name craved next to it. This anklet symbolises Thor’s ownership over Loki and would offer him protection when he is not around to defend. Without this, Loki will be treated as public property and is free to be claimed by any Asgardian. After paying for his purchase, Thor rushed back to the palace. He did not want be away for too long, fearing his absence would cause unnecessary stress.

 

Back in his room, Loki was mulling over the Thor’s absence. He woke up to an empty bed, only to find Thor’s right hand man, Fandral accompanying him. The blond warrior informed him that Thor went off to do some errands and is expected to be back soon. Loki acknowledged his message silently and let Fandral watched over him.  

 

Not having Thor beside him built up sense of insecurity within Loki. His recollection of what happened yesterday have left him yearning for the prince’s presence. Loki missed Thor’s strong arms holding him and his protective warmth. Loki was thankful for his master’s support as he battled his demons in his sleep. Thor held him like a babe until sleep claimed Loki again.

 

Loki watched Fandral with contempt. After all, Fandral was the person responsible for Loki’s demise when he persuaded the prince to buy him from the slave market. That thought irked Loki deeply but he did not let his emotions show. He tried to sleep but his mistrust towards the warrior caused him to stay awake. After lying down for an hour, he stood up and headed to the edge of the balcony, trying to spot his master. 

 

Fandral, for his part found the silence in the room awkward. He watched Loki from where he sat, trying to study his character. His body language emitted signs of mistrust and fear which led to Fandral initial passiveness. He then thought of a plan and approached Loki.

 

"Hey.."

 

A friendly pat landed on Loki’s shoulder startled him. Fandral held both hands in front of him, trying to convince the other that he meant no harm. He flashed out his dashing smile at and regarded Loki non-threateningly.

 

"Relax, kid. I'm not gonna attack you."

 

Fandral picked up an apple from a fruit basket and hurled it at Loki. The man caught the fruit with precision and looked at him quizzically.

 

"Can you help me to peel that? We can both share once you're done."

 

Fandral retrieved a knife from his waist pouch and casually tossed it to Loki, handle first, expecting him to catch it. The opposite happened instead. Loki shrieked when he saw the blade flying towards him and fell back, dropping at apple on the marble floor.

 

"No!" Loki screamed, cowering from him, suddenly seeing his father there "I'm sorry...I won't do it anymore!"

 

Fandral was stunned at the slave's sudden outburst. He did not understand what was happening and the cause of his odd behaviour. He followed his instinct and approached Loki. However as he came closer, Loki's wailing got louder.

 

"Loki?!"

 

Fandral let out a sigh of relief when he heard his friend's voice. Thor trudged pass him and reached out for Loki. The warrior watched in surprise at how easily Thor's presence calmed Loki. He watched as the green-eyed slave buried his face against Thor's chest; his cries reduced to silence sobs.

 

Feeling out of place, Fandral utter an apology and left. Thor ignored him and continued to hold Loki closer, whispering nothings into his ear.

 

"Where..." Loki said softly.

 

"Where did you go? I woke up and you were gone"

 

He buried himself deeper into Thor's embrace, trying to seep in his body heat.  

 

Thor felt a stab of guilt in his heart for not informing Loki of his departure. He didn't want to wake Loki up from his peaceful slumber following yesterday's commotion. That was when he decided to call upon Fandral to look after Loki. Little did he know that his friend was the source of threat. Once he settled Loki down, Thor planned to teach his friend a lesson for messing with his slave.

 

"Stay here, Loki. I will have a word with Fandral for his transgression."

 

A hand stopped his tracks.

 

"He...he didn't do anything."

 

Thor studied Loki's body language. His slave acted as if he was trying to say something but refrained himself to do so. Irrational thoughts started to appear in the prince's head. Given Fandral's scandalous reputation, who knows what atrocities he would have inflicted on Loki.

 

"It..It was me.."

 

Loki averted his eyes from Thor and whispered.  

 

"M- my father...He used to - to enjoy throwing knives at me."

 

Loki’s stuttered as he spoke feeling the heat of shame creeping up to his cheeks.

 

"They would hit me most of the time and I would really - really get hurt but it .... it never stopped him..."

 

Loki felt tears welled up in the back of his eyes.

 

"I didn't meant to scream but that man threw a knife at me I saw my father and I ..."

 

His lowered his voice as he continued, fearing he spoke too much.

 

"Please don't punish me, I swear I didnt mean it!"

 

When Loki ended his explanation, Thor was struck dumbfounded. If his was breaking before, now it was bleeding. Thor pulled Loki into a fierce embrace. He did not care what others think when he let his tears flowed down his cheeks willingly.

How much did Loki suffer under his father's psychotic reign? Thor didn't have the courage to imagine. Even if he did, he would probably march into Jotunheim right then and there, waging a one man war against Laufey.

Yes, he would to go to that extend for Loki. No one touches Loki without facing any retribution in return. Especially if that person is the bigot that Loki shamefully had to call his father.

 

"I'm sorry, Loki. I'm so sorry,” rasped the Thunder God. 

 

If the world is so cruel to let Loki suffer alone, if there is no one to cry for him but himself, Thor don't mind shedding a tear for all the torment his slave had gone through. No one deserved such cruelty, even from their own kin.

 

Loki held himself to Thor, nuzzling his strong neck as the prince’s tears wet the fabric of his tunic. This was not what he expected. He felt a pang of guilt for making his master cry. It felt wrong for someone sacred and noble as Thor to feel compassion towards a monster like him. Thor need not apologise for his past, let alone mourned for the suffering which Thor played no part in.

 

"Please, don't cry.”

 

"He has no right to do that to you, Loki. It’s just...wrong"

 

The thought of the sharp blade marring a young Loki made Thor sick. He felt a set of familiar arms enveloped his body, comforting him in a way which was similar to what he did to Loki earlier. It felt good and right, like two pieces of matching puzzle pieces. Thor broke away from his embrace when he remembered about the gift he bought from the market. He retrieved the anklet from his skin pouch and showed it to Loki.

 

"Here, for you."

 

Loki looked at the anklet and touched it with hesitant hands. He admired the runes encircling the jewellery and stopped a while when he noticed Thor’s name embedded in the inside. Loki frowned a moment later when he realized what it meant.

 

It was Thor's mark. A symbol of ownership which Thor could proudly show off to others like furniture on display. Reality hit him like a battering ram. How foolish he was to believe this man could change his fate. Despite Thor’s honey coated words, there is no way Loki could discard his current stature as his slave. Loki felt betrayed when he saw Thor looked at him in anticipation of his answer.

The man probably wanted Loki to thank him for it.

 

"Thank you. It’s lovely…" Loki replied, trying not to choke on his words as Thor hooked the jewellery on his right ankle.

 

"I thought it fits you well, Loki. This way no one will hurt you again."

 

Thor stopped to admire how the silver accentuated his slave’s beauty. _Mine._ The possessive word rang in Thor's head. And if anyone dares to lay on finger on him, Thor would skin that person alive.

 

He ruffled Loki's hair a little and said, "You are special, Loki. Remember that."

 

Loki’s face burned with shame at Thor’s scrutinised look, feeling another part of his pride shattered as his master placed the anklet on him.

 

_Special. Of course._

_  
He is_ Thor's new plaything; he had to be special until Thor was done with him.Loki felt tears welled at the back of his eyes. He hated the idea of being owned by someone. Hell, he had his own life back in Jotunheim! Life might not be kind to him but he was still a prince then.

Loki swallowed as the anklet brushed against his skin; a painful reminder of what he is. The clinking of metal reminded him of his duties. He gently eased away from Thor and headed to the door.

 

"Should I get you breakfast, Master?"

 

Loki could not resist emphasizing the last word.

 

Thor noticed Loki’s accentuated tone in his query but decided to ignore it. He did not want to press on the matter and make Loki upset all over again. Thor could emphatise with Loki. For a prince to be brought down to the lowest station of society was definitely a bitter pill to swallow.

 

In the eyes of Asgard, Loki was to be expected to be the tool for society. He was to be used with no guilt or remorse. An expendable tool for the benefit of society. But Thor chose to look beyond that. Not because he was an ex -prince of Jotunheim nor he possessed an amazing body. Thor truly respected Loki for his bravery and perseverance. He wished to show Loki kindness and compassion to this tortured soul, something which the Jotun have not experience before. Perhaps, if he could prove himself worthy, Thor could appeal to his father to denounce his servitude and set him free.

 

"There is no need. We are heading straight to the market. We will find food abundance to fill our stomachs."

 

Thor brought Loki to each clothing stalls where he was forced to sample their garments. The prince indulged himself in Loki's many looks in each set of attire, commenting on their suitability. Next, Thor brought him to a meadow in the outskirts. Loki busied himself with the books he borrowed from the library while Thor dozed off underneath a chestnut tree. By sunset, both prince and slave retreated back to the palace.

 

Dinner was better this time. Thor had a progressive conversation with Loki on quite a few things, mainly on his childhood (in which Thor calmly endures the atrocities Loki mentioned without throwing a fit). As Thor's heavy eyelids drooped from overwhelming tiredness, the prince bid Loki goodnight and crashed on his king size bed. To Thor's surprise, a timid request came from Loki's slightly subdued voice.

 

"Can I sleep on the bed tonight?"

 

Loki fiddled with his hands as Thor looked at him, suddenly wanting to run. The anklet clinked as he moved forward, gently touching the edge of the bed. He wanted to sleep on the bed really badly; the softness of the mattress was something he missed dearly.  

 

"Or ... I can go back" he whispered, turning towards the wardrobe. A hand stopped him.

 

“Join me, Loki.”

 

Thor saw through his intention and invited Loki to bed. By now, he could read his slave’s body language like a book and he knew how much courage he would have mustered to give such a request. Loki would probably collapse from lack of sleep given that he was plagued with nightmares for two consecutive night.

 

"No worries, Loki. There is always a spot reserved for you here.”

Thor moved himself to the right side of the bed, leaving a large space for Loki. Following that, Loki went to pick up the pillow he used, bringing it to the bed, along with Thor's cape. Instead of lying down next to Thor, Loki made himself comfortable at the foot of the bed, curling into a ball and being as small as possible.

 

He looked at Thor and gave him a small smile. Thor looked at him disapprovingly.

 

"Anything wrong, Master?"

 

"This bed is big enough of both of us to sleep in. Come here," urged Thor, beckoned his slave to move forward.

 

Thor did not miss the worried glance on Loki's face. It was the same expression when he met Loki the first night. The prince saddened at that thought. They still have trust issue amongst them.

When Loki did not budge for a minute, Thor verbalised the concern his slave had on his mind.

 

"Don't worry, Loki. I'm not going to do anything to you."

 

He moved a little more until Thor felt there was enough distance between them to make Loki comfortable. He did not want to give his slave the wrong impression again now that Loki is brave enough to willingly sleep in his bed. One wrong move and everything will be back to square one.

 

After much coaxing, Loki moved to his new designated spot. He looked at Thor with uncertainty, cautious to a certain extent. Thor was at loss as well on how to respond until he saw Loki’s nimble fingers reach to unclasp the button on his tunic.

 

Thor immediately sprung forward, placing his hand on Loki's.

 

"Loki, stop. I won't ask you to do such things unless you are willing."

 

He noticed Loki's hands were trembling. Thor did not know he terrified Loki so.

 

"I..I should.."

 

Before Loki could complete his sentence, Thor placed a finger on his lips silencing him. He smiled triumphantly when Loki plaint form sagged against his, letting his overwhelming emotions to wash over him like the tears he silently shed on his chest.

Loki laid against Thor for a while, his heart beating loudly in his chest. He still thought Thor was going to change his mind and thought it wise to wait. The ultimate thing he feared did not come. Instead Thor continue to soothe until he felt his eyes grew heavy.  

"I will ... let you t-take me if you told me to..."

When Thor had pulled Loki over and told him he was not going to do anything, Loki did not believe him. He was a slave, nothing more and the desire burning in Thor’s eyes was no secret. He has claimed ownership over Loki with his anklet just now and it will be only time before he claim his body as well. The thought of Thor demanding him to undress and pleasure him terrified him so. Rather than waiting for the inevitable, Loki wanted it done and over with.

 

Loki laid beside Thor, patiently waiting for his answer. He swallowed nervously, not knowing what to anticipate. The silence of the room was killing him. Perhaps, Thor felt disgusted from his remark and refused to answer him.

 

"Don't worry, Loki. I will watch over you. Sleep in peace."

 

Never had Loki felt so relieved at Thor’s response. The understanding reflected in his master’s electric blue eyes melted his frozen heart. Whatever accusations he had in his mind earlier was instantly discarded, replaced by deep admiration towards Thor. Loki let his master’s humming lulled him into dreamland.

 

For the first time in a long time, Loki was able to sleep peacefully without nightmares. 


	7. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Odin saw Thor and Loki together, he realised the truth behind his general's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, another chapter update. 
> 
> Warning: mild violence. Please skip if you are not comfortable.

Chapter 7 Trouble

Loki started to enjoy his stay as days passed. Despite his busy schedule, Thor brought Loki everywhere in Asgard by foot and horseback. During their travels, Thor lavished Loki with many gifts to the point he felt hesitant to accept them. Thor’s wardrobe is now stuffed with his slave’s attire, of which some were made of the rare silk. Loki also has his personal collection of reading materials, courtesy of Asgard’s knowledge repository. He missed count of how much jewelleries Thor has given him, each with distinctive cravings of its origin. 

 

It was a fairy tale come true. Loki thought the Norns might have heard his prayers and that he could altered his fate. His hope was shattered on the day he met the All-Father, Odin One-Eye. The King of Asgard was strolling along the corridors after a hectic afternoon meeting. The All-father had an intense conversation with his Vanaheim counterparts to open up new trade routes with other Realms. The elves were not keen on their idea, fearing it would affect the performance of their exports and tried to convince the All-father to drop the proposal. After three hours, the matter was postponed to the next meeting and Odin decided to take a stroll to calm his nerves. 

Instead, it did the opposite. Odin watched with displeasure when he saw Thor’s hand clung affectionately around his slave, trying to calm him down. The last time Odin checked, a slave was supposed to be comforting their master’s, not the other way around. This Jotun truly did not know his place. 

When Thor noticed the change of tone in his father’s voice, he enquired. 

"Is there something wrong, father?"

He walked passed Thor and glared at Loki before he spoke. 

"Is he the stray you bought from the market that day?"

Loki quiverred at the king's booming voice.  
"Yes, father. He has been with me ever since. His name is Loki."

Odin scoffed and continued. 

"Is he worth your time and attention, Thor? Need I remind you are a prince with responsibilities. Your duty is to serve the kingdom and all the Nine Realms. Not being playmate with your slave.” 

Thor cringed at his father's accusation.

"With due respect father, I did not abandon my responsibilities. I never missed any of my schedule duties.."

"Nonsense! Ever since you brought him back here, you have stopped attending dinner with your family. Your instructor told me that you are slacking in your sparring sessions too. And all because of this mutt you picked from the streets."

Odin large hand caught Loki's sleeve and shoved him hard to the floor. Thor ran to Loki’s side and helped him up without any reservation. This worries Odin greatly. The slave practically have Thor wrapped around his fingers. 

"I see he has clouded your heart too."

The words of General Hawkr came playing in his mind. The good soldier had told him about the slave’s daring transgressions and how he manipulated Thor to treat him like a free man. Odin did not believe him at first but after what he has witnessed today, he was convinced. 

Odin fear the Thor's naivety would one day led to his downfall. He must end this quickly before the slave becomes a thorn in his kingdom's skin.

"Guards, bring this whelp to Gorre. Have him disciplined for tonight's dinner."

Two Einhenjars came and dragged Loki away. The slave thrashed wildly when two strong arms hooked underneath his armpits, prying him from Thor’s hold. A minor scuffle broke out when Thor punch one of the Einhenjar and used his body to shield Loki from the other. 

"If you disobey me Thor, I will prolong his suffering. Now, let him go."

Odin's threat made Thor comply instantly. He knew what his father is capable of when he is angry and he did not want Odin to act on it. 

“Master…Please don’t…please..” 

Thor averted his eyes from Loki, paying him no heed to his pleads. He forced himself to let go of the hand he was holding tightly a few seconds ago, his heart bleed when he finally relinquished Loki. He turned a deaf ear to his slave’s begging and looked away until the two heavy doors shut close behind him.   
"I'm doing this for your own good, boy. You will thank me later."

Those was Odin's last words before he left his distraught son behind.

xxx

 

Loki cried out as he was tossed forward and fell on his hands and knees into the horse manure.

The man that had tossed him in, threw a spade at him.

 

"Clean this up, slave. And be quick about it. " he snapped.

 

Loki whimpered as he looked at his soiled hands and clothes. He was not used to heavy labour and now his back hurts like hell once he was done. He tried not to cry when a large man grabbed him by the collar and took him inside the castle. A bucket of ice cold water was thrown at him, wetting him from head to toe. 

A fat woman pulled him from behind and shoved a basin full of clothing. 

“Go and wash these clean!” 

And he did for five hours straight. 

By the time Loki finished, his back felt like it was on fire. 

The woman who was supervising him nodded her head in satisfaction and gave a second command. 

“Guards, prepared him for dinner. King’s orders.”

Loki yelped as he was hauled away by the Einhenjar’s earlier. He was stripped of his clothes and taken outside. He cried loudly when he was thrown into a tub of freezing water. He continued screaming as the guard doused him with buckets of water and brushed him until his skin became tender. 

When he was done, coarse clothes were hurled at his feet.

"Put them on and come with me.”

Loki nodded meekly and dressed as quickly as he could, fearing his delay would incurred the wrath of the Einhenjar. He dismissed uncomfortable feeling in his throat and burning in his chest whilst following the guard to the dining hall. 

 

It was filled with servants, higher than him, setting the table and dishes around and Loki was taken to stand behind the throne and wait for Thor to come. When the guard left and when it was clear no one could see him, Loki slid to the floor and started to cry.

xxx

Thor looked at the second hand of the clock as if it has been ticking for eternity. The wait for dinner time was excruciating. He paced to and fro worrying about his charge, wondering what labour he was forced to do.

A knock on his door signalling to exit his chambers

"Dinner is ready, my lord."

Thor dismissed his informant and strode to the banquet hall.

As the prince entered the grand building, he was greeted by the warrior's three who seemed to miss his absence very much.

"Finally decided to see the sunlight, dear prince?" said Volstagg teased as he ripped off a piece of flesh from the drumstick he was holding.

"It's nice to have you back, Thor. We reserved a barrel of the finest ale for you, my friend, " said Fandral, patting on his friend's shoulder.

Weeks ago this atmosphere would have been welcoming. Thor would happily marched into the banquet hall bearing good news from his hunt, boasting his victory to his audience and singing with his merry men. But now, all Thor cares about is the being crouching at the side of the throne, heavily guarded by his father's men. His eyes were transfixed at his miserable state. The tunic that Loki wore was replaced by a pieces of rag. His heart broke when he saw patches of bruises forming on his skinny arms and legs.

Thor averted his gaze from Loki when he took his place at the table. Any eye contact would make him succumb to his desire to take Loki away that instant. 

Odin welcomed his guests and gave his opening remarks. When the feast has begun, the King ordered Loki to serve him. One of the servants handed Loki a large tray full of food, big enough to rival his own size. Thor looked on as his slave struggled to gain his composure before he went to Odin's table.

Loki managed to keep his balance as he walked across, handing everyone the things on the huge tray.  
When he came down the table to Thor, he kept his gaze lowered and looked away when tears filled his eyes. The burning in his chest became worse but managed to keep his composure. 

Once the drinks and small platters had been given, Odin raised a hand to call to Loki.

"Fill this up for me, boy."

Loki nodded and hurried over, wiping his eyes as he did so. He reached out for Odin's cup and accidentally brushed his fingers to Odin's. His touch was non-threathening yet it upsets the King.   
Loki cried out as Odin slapped him across the head, sending him sprawling on the ground.

"You dare to touch the King, you piece of filth!!" roared as he surged to his feet.

He kicked Loki repeatedly. The crowd supported their King by throwing insults at Loki and laughed at Loki’s feeble attempt to protect himself. 

"Can't you do anything right!?"

Odin landed another few kicks on Loki’s abdomen. 

A hand landed on Odin's arm and he turned to see Frigga standing there. He froze, especially when he saw her angry gaze. Everyone went silent, nothing could be heard except for Loki's crying. She moved away from Odin and crouched by the slave.

Loki flinched and whimpered when Frigga rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Please...Please don't ..."

Frigga's mouth tightened.

"Thor!"

The Queen's voice carried through the room.

"Take him to my study," she ordered. "I will be there in a moment."

There was no need to repeat that order. Like an eagle, Thor placed Loki in his arms and carried him away. He could feel Loki's hand clung desperately onto him, the amount of fear radiating from his trembling being. Thor allowed Loki to shift a little so that his face was covered from others’ judging looks.

The prince never notice how light was Loki until now. He cradled Loki like a babe, occasionally throwing death glare at the crowd who participated in Loki's torment. He made sure he remember the faces of Loki's tormentors so that he could punish them later.

Thor gently placed Loki's limp body on a sofa. He noticed his slave's temperature has climbed; his face damped with perspiration. When Thor reached out to touch his forehead, Loki flinched a little.

"Please, don't hurt me. I'll do as you say..I.."

Thor was shocked when Loki muttered those words. He thought of all types of curses to hurl at his father, the source of Loki's desolated state. Tears threatened to spill from Thor's eyes again. He placed Loki's hands between his and bowed his head.

"Hush, it's alright now, Loki. I'm here with you."

He could feel Loki shivered. Thor quickly removed his cape and covered him. Somehow that calm him down. Loki held the cape to himself and took a deep breath. Unfortunately, it caused him to start coughing. Loki heaved and coughed, his entire body shaking, his chest and throat feeling as though they were being ripped apart.

He moaned in agony and fell back against Thor, his eyes closed as he took long, rasping, broken breaths.

He was sick.

Loki whimpered the pain in his chest flared.

"My ..." he rasped "...can't ... breathe..."

"Hold on, Loki.."

He rubbed Loki's back, hoping that it would ease his pain. When that didn't happen, he cried for the guard to fetch his mother. Thor's heart race when he saw Loki's face turned blue. The Queen came rushing in at the right time. She came to Thor's side and ordered him to fetch her medical kit as she tried to calm Loki's cough with a spell.

"His lungs is filled with water. We need to get it out."

Thor shifted Loki onto the nearest flat surface and tilted his head backward with the support of pillow.

"Make sure he doesn't move, Thor."

Thor nodded and braced himself when Frigga inserted a long tube into Loki's throat. The poor slave struggled as the translucent material snaked down his esophagus, eyes watered from the forced intrusion. Thor pinned Loki's shaking form on his shoulders, enduring the tormented look from Loki's eyes. Minutes later, Frigga's patient struggle ceased when liquid started to flow out from the tube. Loki's nostrils flared as his airway was cleared, allowing the much needed air into his lungs.

Thor was relieved when his mother finally removed the horrible apparatus from Loki's mouth after an hour. He wiped Loki's damp brow, praising him for his courage, earning a weak smile from the sick figure.

"He will be alright from now. Just keep an eye on his temperature."

She sprinkled a handful of sparkling dust on Loki to sedate him. Within seconds, he was unconscious.  
As Frigga was about to leave the study room, she was stopped by Thor. She was taken by surprise when he knelt in front of her, expressing his gratitude towards her effort to safe Loki. The Queen encircled her arms around her child, hushing him as Thor broke down in her embrace.

"I'm so scared, mother. I thought I would lose him, like you.."

"He will be fine. That boy is strong. He will get through this."

"Thank you, mother. What happened during dinner, I.."

"It's not your fault. You don't have to apologise for your father's mistakes. I will have a word with him later. For now, see to Loki and help him heal. He needs you now more than ever."

With Frigga's assurance of Loki's safety, Thor's will to protect burns a new.


	8. Recuperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki got little respite from Thor's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the week so I decided to make this a long one. Enjoy and please share your thoughts in the comments box below. Thanks!

Chapter 8 Recuperation 

Loki did not know how long he had been out. His chest still hurts from Odin’s earlier assault. He could breathe but with great difficulty. Loki hissed and whimpered in pain whenever his tender skin made contact with friction. He lifted his gaze to the ceiling and realized he was sleeping in Thor's bed, to his horror. 

The All-father’s words came back to him. Oh no, he was going to get into trouble for this. 

Loki struggled to get himself out of the bed, ignoring it caused him more pain. He fell to the floor with a thud and crawled away, hoping to get to the spot behind the wardrobe before Odin saw him. Before he could make it, the chamber door swung open. His body trembled in anticipation of Odin’s arrival. 

"Why are you on the floor? Here, let me help you up..."

That voice… 

Never had Loki felt such relief when he saw Thor running towards him. Yet, he was painfully reminded of his master’s betrayal. Bitterly reminded of Thor’s wilful surrender to his father’s orders. 

Loki slapped Thor's hand away on instinct when the prince offered help before wrapping his own arms around himself. 

"Don't touch me..." he hissed.

Thor was dumbfounded towards Loki’s hostility but he was not surprised either. After all, he abandoned Loki when he needed him the most. 

Is this what Father was warning me about? 

His heart ached for Loki’s accusing look.

What did those bastards do to you?

Thor longed to ask that question but those words were stuck at the tip of his tongue. He watched silently as Loki retreated himself to the spot when he first slept. The prince did not know what to do to lessen the damage done. He wanted so much to leave Loki alone but his instincts screamed at him to do the opposite. What kind of caretaker is he if Thor were to be frightened by something so trivial? 

With that in mind, Thor tried again.

Like approaching an abused animal, Thor kept a safe distance between them before starting coaxing Loki out of his comfort zone.

"I won't hurt you, Loki. Just going to give you something that will make you feel better."

He held a vial of medicine in his hand, making sure it was aligned with Loki's line of sight.

"You want the hurt to go away, don't you?"

After a moment of silence, Loki nodded weakly. Thor offered his hand again.  
Loki still did not move. He glanced at Thor's hand and back to the other which was holding the bottle of medicine.

"Whenever you are ready, Loki…"

Thor’s patience never cease to amaze him. His tender smile made his anger shimmered. Loki knew he could stay angry at Thor forever. It was not Thor’s fault in the first place. Like Loki, he has no control over his father’s actions. Perhaps, he did what he could to protect Loki for further harm. 

After much coaxing, Loki finally succumbed to his inner thoughts and went to Thor. He fell against him, hands clenched in Thor's clothes as he cried. He held him close like a proverbial drowning man to a floating plank, feeling Thor’s strong, warm arms come around him.

Loki wanted to say something. However, all that came from him were pained, wheezing, gasping noises. His crying was aggravating his sinus and his breathing was becoming hard again. He felt lethargic, totally drained out from the chores he was forced upon. He very much wanted to sleep on his bed but he was afraid of the consequences, especially from the King. 

"I'm sorry" he rasped after few minutes of struggling. 

Thor rubbed his back in circles to relief him. 

"It's okay to be scared, Loki. There is nothing to be ashamed about," he whispered softly. 

Thor cupped Loki's bruised cheek tenderly and wiped away Loki’s overflowing tears. Anger boiled within him at the thought of people who have caused pain to this endearing creature he held in his arms.

When his cries turned to soft sobs, Thor gave Loki his dosage. Loki's face crumpled at the foul taste of the medicine he swallowed, trying not to vomit the awful medicine out. Thor noticed this and immediately popped a sweet into Loki's mouth. While Loki was chewing on his sweet, Thor took the opportunity to lift him up. He puffed the pillows up, laid Loki on the soft bed, and adjusted his limbs further to make him comfortable.

A hand stopped Thor from lifting the hem of Loki's tunic.

"I'm just going to check on your bruises, Loki. Nothing more."

Thor looked into at Loki's eyes, hoping that the boy would allow him to continue. He saw his fears residing in the pair of green. Thor told himself he would not push Loki if he is uncomfortable but he worried if he doesn't. He knew not how far Loki's injuries ran and it would be good if he have some idea. After a few minutes, Loki finally relented.

Loki felt his face heat up when Thor pulled his tunic up and he looked away as he exposed his toned, flat stomach.

 

It moved up and down heavily as he panted and Loki closed his eyes, his hands fisting when Thor pulled it gently over his head.

 

Loki felt vulnerable and raised his bruised, skinny arms to cover himself when Thor observed him.

His back and stomach were littered with bruises, possibly from the manhandling and from when Odin beat him. Loki found himself trembling and attributed it to his illness.

Thor's gaze was unnerving and Loki knew it was fixed on him, even though he was not looking.

He flinched and gasped when Thor's hand touched him on his toned, gentle abdomen and Loki swallowed.

"I - I'm fine..." he tried "See?"

The look of Loki's body beneath was painful to watch. Patches of black and blue decorated his torso like a Dalmatian. Loki hissed out when Thor applied little pressure against his bruised stomach, making his previous confession null. He continued to examine his slave's body with care. Thor was gentle when during the check-up; he constantly asked whether Loki was comfortable during the whole process. He would stop whenever Loki expressed pain and asked his permission to continue when he has accustomed to his touch. Once finished, Thor concluded that none of Loki's vitals were badly affected, just a few broken ribs that needed time to heal.

"Just tell me where it hurts most. And please be honest."

Thor looked at Loki earnestly and the latter nodded in defeat. He took the balm from the nightstand and applied the cream where the angry bruises surfaced. His motions were slow and tender, stopping whenever Loki winced in pain. Thor continued his ministrations until Loki's wounds were all tended to.

Loki let Thor do it, let him fix him without much complaining. A strange feeling bubbled within him as Thor’s calloused palms slide on his skin. He could feel his heart thumping rapidly. Thor adored Loki's supple figure with his fingers as he traced the contours and curves of his body meticulously. The feeling of his smooth skin aroused him, particularly bruises which marred his porcelain skin. 

God forbid Loki to know…

When Thor noticed Loki's flush deepened, he looked away and placed the balm at the night stand. He chastised himself to let his perverted thoughts show on his face, letting the other feel uncomfortable.

Once Thor finished his inspection, Loki quickly hid himself between the covers trying to keep his flush down. His gaze dropped to his fists and swallowed nervously.

 

"May I sleep some more?"

Another lie to distract himself from gawking at Thor like an idiot. To Loki’s relief,   
Thor let out a stuttered “Yes” and pulled the covers to make sure he was alright before lying on the bed himself. Thor made sure his back faced Loki while he mentally will the burgeoning heat away in his lower body. 

 

Loki laid with his back facing Thor, trying to force himself to sleep. Sleep did not come. His empty stomach growled in protest. He cursed himself for not able to contain his hunger due to his illness. After contemplating for some time, Loki finally decided to call Thor by poking him in the shoulder. 

 

"Are you awake?"

Thor tried to suppress the urge to pounce on Loki. Instead, he put on sleepy face to greet him.

"Not quite. What's the matter, Loki?" he asked his voice filled with concern.

"Can I have please some food? I haven't exactly eaten since.."

Loki's eyes were downcast, his fingers drawing imaginary circles on his lap. Thor registered his request and went to the kitchen. Two minutes later, he came back with a tray of bread and a glass of milk. When Loki tried getting up from his bed, his limbs won't cooperate. Thor stopped Loki to stop trying and brought the bronze metal to his side.

He tore the bread into smaller pieces and dipped some into the milk before handed it to Loki.

"Open wide, Loki."

He placed the soaked bread into his mouth, looking for his approval before he dipped the next one into the glass. When Loki show no signs of discomfort, he continued feeding the slave until there was nothing left on the tray.

"Satisfied?"

Thor asked with a grin plastered on his face when Loki wiped off the milk residue with his sleeve.

Loki was flushed by the end of it and not only because of his fever. Getting fed by Thor was one of the most embarrassing things for him because he wanted to do it himself.  
But he couldn't and after he was done, he looked at Thor, feeling his face heat up again.

He did not know what to do. He could try and sleep but he realized it would only make him more aware of Thor, and he did not want to stay awake because he did not know what Thor would do if he stayed up.

 

"Thank you," whispered Loki softly. 

 

The green eyed man shifted lower into bed and lay down once more, pulling the sheets over his head to hide from Thor. He was feeling so shy all of a sudden and the moment the sheets came over him, he started to relax even as he felt Thor moving about.

Once Loki's face disappeared underneath the blanket, Thor wondered whether he did something wrong. He seen how docile Loki was when he fed him. He did not utter a single word of protest.

Then something struck him.

Maybe Loki was tolerating him because he had too. Perhaps, Thor made Loki think he was obliged to his commands as what was ingrained in his terrifying experience. Thor felt a pang of regret washed over him, cursing himself for not reading Loki's signs.

He climbed into bed after Loki, positioned himself into one corner before he let sleep claim him once again.

Loki slept soundly, which was a miracle because what he had gone through was awful.

And when he woke, he was sleeping with his arm thrown across Thor's waist, his head on his shoulder.

The sheet had slipped down as Loki slept and his bare torso touched Thor almost intimately. The warmth of Thor’s body made him blinked aware. When opened his eyes he saw Thor sleeping soundly. He felt comfortable having Thor’s arms around his waist. He was about to sleep again when he felt a touch on his foot.

 

Loki looked up and stared when a servant stood by the foot of the bed  
He gestured Loki to follow him but he did not. Irritated by Loki’s stubbornness, the servant yanked his foot and snapped. 

 

"Get out of bed this instant or I will tell the King!” 

 

Loki paled at the thought of Odin’s wrath and hesitantly pulled away. The moment he was freed of Thor’s embrace, the servant grabbed his wrist and hauled him out, uncaring that Loki tripped and fell.

A pained noise escaped Loki as the man dragged him out into the living area and tossed him to the floor. 

 

A bucket was given to him, along with a mop. 

 

"Clean this up and wake his Majesty for breakfast."

 

He kicked Loki and made him gasp, doubling over and whining in pain.

 

"And stop acting like a whore!"

 

Loki flinched and lay on the ground and tried not to cry.  
But tears kept falling and even though he was sick, he forced himself to get up and start moping the floors till they were clean and cool.

Thor stirred the sunlight shines down upon his face. He turned around and see the spot beside him empty. No wonder the bed feels lighter now with the missing weight its other occupant.

Loki must woke up early today.

Thor decided to dress up before Loki enters the room. He walked to retrieve his clothing on the stand next to his bed and quickly changed. As he was about to button up his undershirt, Thor noticed his room door was ajar. He could hear someone coughing and scrubbing sound echoing through the hallway.

What Thor saw when he stepped out of his room he almost blew his top. Loki was cleaning the floor with almost worn out floor brush, soap suds forming from his repeated brushing. The hem of his tunic was stained; dirty water soaked at the lower half.

"What are you doing Loki?"

Loki averted his gaze away from Thor and continued scrubbing the floor. His slave's lack of response made Thor ticked off than he already was.

Thor trudged his way to Loki, both hands balled into tight fist. His slave gasped when Thor slapped the brush off his hand.

"Stop what you are doing right now and return to my chambers. It's an order!"

His heart torn when he saw Loki flinched at his command. Thor hate hearing himself shouting at him but he just could not take it anymore. No matter how much the prince persuaded him, no words seem to get through his head So the only thing left is to command Loki. 

Like a boy being reprimanded for misbehaving, Loki slowly made his way back into Thor's room. Once he entered, Thor slammed the wooden door, loud enough to startle the palace guards standing on duty in the hallway.

Loki had tried to ignore Thor and do his duties as he had been asked, but when Thor ordered him to move, Loki had no choice.

 

He got up, standing on shaking legs, and headed to where Thor had told him, flinching when Thor banged the door shut. He walked in and Loki hugged himself, giving Thor his back.

He had started to tremble, mostly because of his cold state and illness, but also because Thor was radiating anger and danger and Loki did not want to get hurt.

Loki licked his lips and managed to turn and look at Thor.

"I was only doing what they told me to. I didnt do anything wrong"

 

His voice was so soft, Thor had to lean over to listen to him and Loki took a step back, dropping his gaze to the floor instantly.

 

"I'm sorry"

"What the hell are you apologizing for Loki? It' not even your fault."

Thor couldn't contain the wave of anger washing over him. Why is Loki taking everything on himself? Thor frustration grew by the minute. Loki is acting like he was deserved what was happening to him. Thor just couldn't stand this submissive side of Loki. It hurts him even more.

"Listen well, Loki. I will not say this again. From now on, you are only to follow my orders, not anyone else. Do you understand?"

Loki looked at Thor and nodded.

"Y - yes" he rubbed up and down his arm.

 

He wanted to work only for Thor, wanted to be with him and him alone but the King was after him and Loki didnt know what to do!

 

He looked at Thor and took a loud, wheezing breath.

 

"I am not feeling well" he told him "If - If they come and tell me to work, I have to.” 

There is truth in Loki’s words. How could he ensure Loki's safety at all times when Thor has his own duties to attend to? Unless of course, he made his point clear to the next person who dares to bully his slave. As tempting that option is, Thor could not do it without incurring his father's wrath.

Come on, Thor. Think!

He glanced at his bed and suddenly thought of an idea. If he declared to have taken Loki as his personal body slave, he would be off duty for manual labour. Since their jobs is to tend to their master's needs, Loki would have to follow Thor around, minimising the chances of being cornered by servants who will mistreat him.  
It was the only way to give Loki some respite until he could find a better solution. Even if that means he has to subject Loki to a more degrading title.  
But Thor was not going to tell his plan just yet. 

Now is not the time. Loki has suffered too much to have another blow to his wounded esteem.

"Come and rest Loki. I will make sure no one bother us this time."

Loki was so glad to have the bed again. He got under the covers and pulled them up until all that was visible was a tuft of black hair. Then he lowered it and looked at Thor and gave him a small smile.

 

"Thank you, Thor." 

 

Loki went back in and snuggled under the covers and closed his eyes, coughing a little but relaxing soon after.

xxx

Thor's sharp ears picked up conversation outside of his room, its volume muffled by his thick chamber door. A few seconds later, a servant barged into his room screaming on top of his lungs.

"Are you hiding here in here again, little rascal? I thought I told you to mop the floor cle-an..."

The servant's face paled when he saw Thor gave him the death stare.

"Pardon me, my lord. I thought you were still asleep..."

"How dare you enter my room without my permission and disrespecting your prince, servant!"

The man was practically shivering now.

Good. Thor thought to himself. Now its time to teach this idiots a lesson

"You got the guts to barge in here, take my slave and do whatever you like with him. The last I check I am the master here."

"It's the King's orders, my lord.. to have the slave to perform manual labours like others of his station.." the man retorted in defence.

"Alas, good commoner, he is like the rest. Please inform the others that Loki was to serve him from now one as my personal slave." Thor proudly declared.

So keep your filthy paws off what's mine

"I would really appreciate it you knock next time, servant. Now leave my sight this instant as I have some unfinished business to attend to." Thor said as he climbed over Loki's frame.

The Thunder God grinned when he saw his man servant blushed and quickly exited the chambers. Loki felt the bed dip around him and he frowned, opening his eyes under the sheets.

A second later he heard Thor speak - right above him - and he panicked.

He knew it!

He knew Thor was going to do this.

Loki gasped and thrashed beneath Thor, tangling himself in the sheets, lowering them so Thor could see his frightened face.

"Please!" he begged "Please, Master ... don't!"

Thor let Loki squirmed for a while before releasing him after he heard the door slammed close.  
When Loki sat up and pushed himself until he reached the edge of his bed, Thor looked at his apologetically.

"I"m sorry I have to do that. It's the only way to keep you from getting hurt."

With a heavy heart, Thor shared his plans with Loki where he would need to act out his role in satisfying his master's needs. As Thor continue explaining, he sincerely hope Loki could get his message and not freaked out on him.

Loki stared at him, his heart beating faster and faster as he heard Thor's plan.

 

The plan made his throat clench in fear.

 

Was this a trap? It had to be there was no reason for Thor to...

 

He looked at Thor, his green eyes wide and mistrusting.

 

Thor wanted him to act as his bed slave.

 

To save him from Odin.

 

As much as Loki wanted to be away from Odin, he did not trust Thor either. He wanted a few hours, just a few hours to sleep and think about it.

 

Loki swallowed and nodded.

 

"Okay" he whispered "But ... but let me sleep first"

 

He did not wait for Thor to nod. He did not want to sit on the bed either. He lifted a pillow and stood, heading back over to the rug where he first slept. Loki couldn't get the feeling of Thor levering over him. It excites him, making his heart beat like a high speed train thinking about it. Somewhere at the back of his mind, Loki longed to have Thor do it again - and do much more.

Loki placed a damper over the thoughts and put the pillow on the rug and lay down.  
Thankfully, he was taken into a fit of coughing and all thought ran from his mind, nothing stayed other than the pain in his chest.

IT was good

 

Prevented him from thinking about what he wanted Thor to do to him.

Thor watched Loki go and take his usual spot on the floor. He wanted to stop him but he knew that he has no right to. If anything, Loki would be furious with him right now. He just demoted to the lowest level of the hierarchy!

With that Thor left his slave alone and sat on his bed. When Loki coughed and wheezed, Thor hurled his blanket to him.

"This should keep you warm. The balm is on the night stand if you need it," Thor said nonchalantly while settling himself on his bed.

Thor bit his lips when Loki ignored him and curling himself with the thick covering.  
He needs space, Thor thought to himself.

Loki's cough finally subsided, the room went silent again. Thor felt bored laying down idle and decided to go out. But when he saw Loki sleeping peacefully at his spot, he changed his mind.  
Sleeping on the floor wouldn't do any good to Loki, not in his sickly condition. So he finally gathered his courage to fish Loki up, careful not to wake him and placed him on the bed.

Thor would not let Loki's condition worsen further because of him.

Loki curled up the moment Thor placed him in the comfortable bed and slept just as soundly as before. But as the day passed, Loki's cough became worse. His throat started to burn, his back was aching immensely. His breath was rasping, wheezing and loud.

Loki pushed the blanket off and fell on his back, eyes closed as he moaned in pain.

"Thor...." 

 

Loki opened his eyes a little and moaned louder.

"Thor...!"

Hearing Loki calling for him so desperately made Thor's heart crumpled. He dashed to the bathroom and filled one of the empty basin with water. He carried the basin and place it on the nightstand letting the piece of rag to soak. He then lifted Loki to a half sitting position and wiped his sweaty forehead. Loki's body was heating up too fast.

"Please…I can't stand it… Get this thing off me!"

He chucked the thick blanket aside, reaching for the hem of his shirt. His disorganised state was the only thing that prevented him from stripping himself bare.

"You mustn't, Loki. You are going to catch a cold."

Thor was having a battle of wills in his head. The picture of Loki moaning his name repeatedly, sprawling on his lap was really inviting. If he wanted he could just ravish him there and then.  
On the other hand, his morals is fighting back. There is no honour taking advantage of a sick person he reminded himself. He said to himself as he wiped Loki down with soaked rag trying to keep his temperature down.

Loki turned his head away and pulled at his tunic. But not a moment later, he started to feel cold again. His hands pulled at Thor's clothes and he coughed loudly, his back tensing as though he was going to throw up. His skin was shining with perspiration and he was shivering.

"Thor..." he whispered. "I ... don't know what's…”

 

He took a deep, wheezing breath.

 

"Wrong with me ..."

 

Loki looked at Thor, his face flushed red, hair sticking to his face, his lips swollen red.

"Do something..."


	9. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki reconciled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update for the week, folks. Hope you enjoy it and please drop me your comments in the box below.

Chapter 9 Departure

Loki was writhing in pain when Frigga ran over and she instantly took him into her arms.

"He is as cold as death"

 

She held Loki's head to her shoulder and Loki whined. His eyes fluttered and he raised a hand, touching Frigga's cheek.

"M-mother..."

Frigga froze. 

Loki rasped and continued.

"Father…He hurts me ... make him stop, please…"

Frigga looked at Thor, tears in her eyes as Loki went on pleading to his imaginary “mother” about Laufey’s cruel deeds. 

"It hurts…"

Frigga hushed Loki and placed a hand on his forehead. She closed her eyes and let magic flow into her hand. Loki started to calm down as her magic seeps into his body, leaving him to a dreamless sleep.

When the deed is done, Frigga asked Thor to watch him. 

"Call me when he wakes."

She let Loki in her son’s care and left. The last thing she need was to have her husband to know she was aiding his enemy’s kin. 

After Frigga exited, Thor lifted Loki and placed him on his bed. Thor sat by his side, looking at stroking his serene face as he slept. His heart broke into pieces recalling Loki’s pleas. He remembered the story that Loki told him some nights ago but he never mentioned anything about his mother. 

“What other things are you hiding from me, Loki?” 

Thor believed his fever was the cause of the slip of his tongue. If Loki was conscious, he would not let something like that slip so easily. 

The prince reminded himself to speak to his mother later regarding his charge. He would need to fill her with the details after Loki has recovered. For now, his attention is solely towards Loki's health. 

xxx

Loki did not move until hours late. He did not cough either. It was already dark when he stirred from his sleep. The throbbing on his head and chest has vanished. He could move without feeling dizzy. He took a deep breath and pulled his covers. He tried to put his eyes to rest but they were stubborn. After tossing and turning for several hours, Loki gave up on sleep. 

He walked towards the door. His heart stopped when he felt a soft pat on his shoulders. He wanted to scream but Thor’s voice stopped him. 

"Loki, it's me."

Loki stopped squirming when his master’s face came in line with his vision. 

"How are you feeling, Loki?"

"Better… My chest doesn't hurt anymore."

Thor led a sigh of relief.

"Good… I was really worried when you didn't stir for hours after my mother treated you."

"Your mother? Her majesty was here?"

"Don't you remember?"

Loki shook his head and felt himself go red. He was out cold when the Queen was there. He could not remember what he did and that worried him a lot. 

"Did - Did I do something wrong, Master?" 

Thor responded with a saddened smile. The apprehensive look in Loki's green eyes was painful to look at. Thor couldn't blame Loki for being cautious and self-aware. After all, he was a product of prolonged abuse, both mentally and physically. He constantly has the whole world pitted against him and was Loki never shown any kindness and love. Thor know that now, after hearing his desperate cries for his mother, whom Thor presumed to be dead. 

Thor raised his hand and placed it on Loki's head, ruffling the black traces with affection like his mother would do to him as a child. He tend slide his hand to cup his soft cheeks, blue compassionate eyes gaze intensively into the other's emerald ones. 

"No, Loki. You did nothing wrong." 

Thor knew the road paved for Loki is windy and long, one filled with obstacles. Thor would treat Loki with patience and show him that there are people who are kind and lovely, like his mother.

Loki stared at Thor and let out a relief sigh. 

He gave Thor a weak smile and thought about going to the bathroom.  
He slipped out of bed and slowly headed there, coming back and looking at Thor, wringing his hands nervously.

 

"I - I think your plan is okay" he said. 

He did not know what else to say or do, he wanted to show his gratitude and trust so he walked over and gently gave Thor a short hug.

This time it was Thor's turn to freeze. Loki's advancement was totally unexpected. The prince patted Loki's back in return to his embrace. Thor like the way his body pressed against him, Loki's size fit into his perfectly like two pieces of matching puzzle. It felt so right holding this man in his arms. The warmth radiating from this man made Thor want to risk everything to keep him safe.

Loki pulled away a few seconds later and blushed prettily.

"Thank you."

"Come, let's get you something to eat."

Thor wonders whether he could feel the same thing when he finally have Loki willingly. To shower this man with love and show him his everything. He would show Loki what he capable of, bringing his body to the brink of pleasure and much more if Loki allows.

Loki smiled and nodded to him.

xxxx

The banquet was packed with people as usual. A long dining table stretched across the hall, filled with several variety of meats and ale. Nobles and guests have occupied the table when Thor and Loki entered.

Thor sensed Loki's hesitation and fear. His movement falter with each step he took. He couldn't blame him for being nervous. The bitter memory of Loki's humiliation still lingers in Thor's mind. It was in these hall that Loki was reminded of his station and Thor of his powerlessness. It was a frightful experience for both of them, Thor admit. He wouldn't want Loki to go through that horrendous experience again.

Thor knew he could not directly help Loki but he could give him support. He really admired his slave's courage to brave through these halls despite what happened. Thor was afraid of his father's temperament, of what the heinous plan he had for Loki. If he openly disobey his father, his slave would suffer for his insolence. But if he doesn't do anything, Loki would be picked on.

Thor was really at a loss. Either way, it would not end well for Loki.

It's not time to fret on these trivial things, Thor told himself.

His hand snaked from his side to reach Loki's, clasping his fingers firmly into his. When Thor responded Loki's surprised look with a smile, his nimble fingers held back as if seeking courage from his touch.  
Side by side, both prince and slave walked into the banquet hall ignoring the judgmental looks and muffled gossips in the background.

Thor took his seat while Loki knelt beside him after serving his drink. The prince joined in the feast as he mauled a piece of roasted stag hind leg while his slave quietly waits. Thor knew the rules. He was to finish whatever he had before Loki could eat. But he was smarter. He took a few pieces of meat and cut them into small pieces. Thor then ripped a loaf of bread into half and bit at the end of it.

He chewed on a few pieces and left the rest. Satisfied that the portion, he lowered his plate onto the marble floor.

"These stuff is disgusting. Finish it off."

Loki looked quizzically at Thor before he realised what he was doing.

"Yes, master."

Loki slowly lowered himself to beside Thor, sitting cross-legged and eating what Thor had given him. After his sickness, still ailing from it, Loki was hungry but he was having trouble swallowing. He looked around and then up at Thor, pulling at the hem of his tunic.

For the first time in a very, very long time, Loki's eyes glinted with mischief and he gave Thor a small grin as the man looked down at him.

"Your ale looks disgusting, too, Master" he said.

Thor raised an eyebrow at Loki’s daring remark. If Loki was to be his body slave, Thor would need to be more convincing as well. A minor display of punishment would suffice to do that. 

"Not as foul as this juice here. Open wide, slave."

Thor filled his goblet with fresh juice and titled it towards Loki's mouth. He chuckled as his slave struggles to contain the flavoured liquid in his mouth. Once he finished, Thor licked the side of Loki's lips cleaning it from the juice's stain

He loved the way Loki's face blushed crimson when he was done.

That did not discourage Loki’s mischievous attempt to seek revenge. Once he was done with his food, he started to nudge Thor's feet whenever they were near enough. He tapped his ankles, his heels, and smiling when Thor tried to move them out of his reach. He leaned forward and poked them, his calves, playing with him and giggling.

Thor, on the other hand, willed himself not to let Loki's tickling effects show.

As much as he like the mischievous side of Loki, he hated it with a similar magnitude. He hated how Loki's fingers could make his heart beat race and his lower body tingled in wanting need. The only thing that stop him from going further was a mental reminder of their deal. Loki's playful was merely an act; it should not affect Thor so.

Thor suffered Loki’s touches in silence until the man beside him chastised Loki for his behaviour. 

"Behave!" he snapped at Loki "Let the prince eat in peace!"

Loki bowed his head in defeat, averting his eyes away from the crowd.  
He spent the rest of the evening playing with a loose string at the hem of his trousers.

Thor was relief when dinner was over. He stayed for an hour to converse with his guest, exchanging a few words with his parents before he request to retire for the night when he saw Loki tried to keep awake in his prostrate form. He also did not miss the annoyed look his father was giving him. So far, Odin was not successful in finding fault in Loki yet but he had his eyes on the green-eyed man. 

When Thor entered to the safety of his own chambers, he felt a great burden has been lifted up from his shoulders.

"Looks like you enjoy yourself tormenting me during dinner. Now it’s my turn!"

He placed a reluctant Loki on his bed and started tickling his sides causing the other to squeal and squirm.

"No...!" he shrieked in laughter, kicking and bucking, "Master, stop...!"

He was laughing so hard his face has turned red and tears fell from his eyes. He cackled and guffawed as Thor continued and turned on his front, trying to escape from his master’s hands. 

"I give up! Have mercy!" he screamed, laughing so hard that he could barely breathe. 

"You are ..." he panted. "Mean"

Thor grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"You don't know the meaning for the word, Loki.”

He grabbed Loki in his arms from behind and rested his head at the crook of Loki's neck.

"Master, what are you..?"

He planted a soft kiss on his hair before he pulled the blanket to cover them both.

"Your punishment is not over until I say so."

He nuzzled his slave affectionately before he let himself drifted to sleep, arms clung tightly around Loki’s body like a bolster.

Loki too slept soundly that night. He let Thor hold him, slowly relaxing as the prince fell asleep.  
He lay there, feeling his ragged breathing come to a calm point and slowly his eyes began to droop.

 

xxx

He woke early the next morning and Thor was still sleeping.  
Memories of last night came back to him and Loki grinned mischievously before turning in Thor's arms to face him and started to tickle and poke his middle to wake him up. 

Thor woke up instantly when Loki prodded at his soft spot on his torso. He doubled over to avoid the intrusion, his hands that encased Loki's frame came forward to protect himself.

"You little rascal!"

He caught Loki's hands and easily pinned both of his hands at the side Loki's head. Thor nuzzled Loki's neck playfully before blowing a kiss on Loki's forehead. His eyes were locked with Loki's emerald orbs reflecting the glow of the morning sun.

"Good morning to you, beautiful."

When Loki nodded in agreement, Thor sprung from his bed to the kitchen like an excited toddler. Loki smiled at Thor's display of enthusiasm and waited.

Thor hummed as he stock up his tray. He ordered one of maids to make an extra soup serving topped with onion garnish while he buttered all slices of bread.

"Well, someone looks happy today."

Thor turned and saw Fandral sitting at the edge of the counter sipping his morning drink. He scowled when his friend patted him on the shoulder.  
"Got news for you, lover boy. The king has ordered us for another mission to Jotunheim. We got the word from an informant on the survivors’ whereabouts."

Thor's expression changed instantly.

"Did they find him?"

The thought of Laufey lurking around the wasteland of Jotunheim made his blood sing.

"No sign of him yet. But I heard the others have made a move."

"Others? You mean he has an army with him?"

Thor's hands clenched into tight fists.

"It was not confirmed but there were sightings of the Claw flags at the foot of Mount Utgard."

Helbindli. 

Laufey's right hand man.

He knew that bastard didn't die that easily.  
"When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow, before sunrise. I will prepare the men for our expedition."

Fandral took an apple from Thor's tray and bit it before he left.  
Thor took his tray and walked back to his chambers wondering contemplating whether to break the news to Loki or not.

"Sorry, I was occupied with something."

Thor placed the tray down and took his seat. He was lost in his train of thoughts when Loki tapped him on his shoulder.

"Master, are you alright?"

Loki's concerned look made Thor felt even guilty. Thor gave him a weak smile and bit into his toast.

"Nothing to worry about. Will tell you about it later."

Loki didn't like the sound of that but he did not say anything in return.

There was unsettling silence over breakfast. Each side making an effort to finish their meal without any words exchanged between them.

It was Thor who finally broke the stillness in the air.

"Loki, I will be leaving for a campaign tomorrow."

There was a dreaded look on Loki's face before he concealed it. It didn't take long before Loki responded.

"Will you be away for a long time?"

Thor nodded solemnly.

"Don't worry, Loki. It's just a small campaign. I will be back before you know it."

Thor knew his assurance did not fall through given Loki's lack of reaction. His slave just nodded as he cleared the table and set the food tray aside. Thor looped his hand around his slave's torso, startling Loki for a second.

"Let's make the best out of today, Loki."

Thor could feel Loki's hands trembled a little when he held onto Thor's large forearms and whispered. 

"Yes."

Loki held Thor's arm, massaging it a little before he turned and faced Thor, looking into his eyes and smiling softly.

"M- may I come along?" he asked.

 

He loved Jotunheim.  
.

"I have ..." he cleared his throat "I haven't been home in years and just a few days back there would mean the world to me."

 

"Please?"

 

He looked at Thor with large, pleading eyes.

 

"I want to ..." he cleared his throat "I mean...You could use help around there and it would be nice..."

He had been locked away in dungeons and cells too long. He hated the dark and Thor would light up wherever he went.

"Please, Master?" he asked softly "Please let me come along, please"

Loki's face looked so adorable. Those pleading pair of greens almost made Thor agreed to his request. He would love to have Loki by his side so he could keep an eye on him. He was not foolish to let Loki to fall into his father's trap. If anything goes wrong, his slave would be blamed, given the association he had with the place Thor is going to. Odin might not know about Loki's origins (Norns forbade it to happen) but Thor couldn't risk Loki spilling it. Besides, Loki will be a liability to their party since he has no ways to protect himself.

"I'm sorry, Loki. You need to stay back on this one."

Thor's heart ached when he saw Loki's face crumpled with disappointment.  
He wrapped his arms around Loki and whispered in his ear.

"I don't want to see you hurt, Loki. You know that right?"

Loki nodded against Thor but then looked at him again.

"I'll be careful" he said "I promise. I will do everything you ask, I won’t even step outside your tent if you don't want me to. I will be good, I swear"

He licked his lips and looked at Thor, all but begging him

"Please" he whispered "Please don’t leave me alone here"

Thor left out a heavy sigh.

A mix of emotion stirred within him. If his assigned mission was not Jotunheim, Thor wouldn't mind Loki tagging along.

No, Thor. You cannot endangered Loki out of your selfish needs.

And so Thor put his foot down and decline Loki's request

"No, Loki. You will remain in Asgard until I return. It's an order."

Thor ordered. Each word he spewed out left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Loki flinched as though Thor had hit him. He nodded and stepped back, closing in on himself

"Alright" he whispered, looking at the ground "I didn't meant o overstep my boundaries, sorry, Master"

He turned away for a moment, to make sure he wouldn't start bawling, then turned back.

"May I pack your things for you?"

He wanted to apologise to Loki but held his tongue.

This is for the best.

Thor told himself.

He just nodded and allowed Loki to do the packing while he left for the kitchen with the empty food tray. Another question plagued his mind.

Where would he place Loki in his temporary absence?

Thor had no one he could entrust Loki with. With him gone, anyone could take advantage of the situation especially Odin has already explicitly express his dissatisfaction two nights ago. Even the servants have boldly "taught" Loki his place. Like Loki said, he was not safe here. But comparatively, he would be safer here than in Jotunheim.

xxx

A gentle tap on his shoulder brought him from his distracted thoughts.

"I heard you are going for another mission, son."

Thor smiled and nodded.

"Yes, mother. Our intelligence has spotted signs of rebellion in the plains of Jotunheim. Father asked me to check it out."

"I was informed. Here, I made this for you."  
Frigga handed him a thick fur cut adorned with wool cuffs.

"This should keep you warm. I have encased it with magic to keep your body heat intact in the event of freezing temperature."

"Thank you, mother. I will make sure I wear it."

He draped the coat over his shoulders, testing its warmness. It fit just right.

"Mother, before I go, can I request a favour from you?"

Thor asked hesitantly.

Thor seldom ask his mother for his help; he most dealt his problems himself. Since he was no longer a child, he found his request to Frigga quiet embarrassing.

But it was an exception this time. There is no better person than this mother to look after Loki while he is away. After all, she did help him once.

"Mother, could you please look after Loki for me during my campaign? I'm worried he would be victimised in my absence."

Especially by father.

He couldn't say that out loud, of course but Thor was really afraid of what that man could do to him.

"Don't worry, son. I will take care of him. So go in peace and bring us victory."

Frigga planted a kiss on his temple, making him beamed with gratitude.

Loki had finished working when Thor came back and he looked up at him and gave him a soft smile.

He tied his hands before him and stood in respect.

"Anything else, Master?" he asked.

“Whatever I need is here, Loki. Thanks.” 

Thor was about to leave when he felt a pull on his shirt. 

"When ... when will you be back?" he asked.

"As soon as I can, Loki. I promise."

Thor held Loki against his chest. He took a gamble and place a chaste kiss on his slave's inviting lips, savouring its taste and texture. Thor could feel the other stiffen and rapid heartbeat. For a second, the prince didn't want to look at Loki, afraid of what he would see in those pair of green eyes.  
'That's all the farewell I get?' 

Thor totally did not expect Loki to respond back with such enthusiasm. His body felt like it was on fire, each part of his nerve system would stimulated by the friction of those luscious lips. Now that Thor has confirmed Loki's willingness to reciprocate his feelings, he became more daring.

Both large hands caught the side of Loki's arms and pulled the smaller figure closer so Thor could deepen his kiss; tongue ventured further into Loki's mouth. He was like a drowning man seeking for a floating object to hang onto.

Loki hummed, closed his eyes and let Thor do as he want, moaning softly as he felt Thor's slick tongue in his mouth. When Thor pulled away, Loki blinked, then gave a small, shy giggle and hid his face in Thor's neck.

"You are laughing at me" he whispered.

"No, Loki. You're amazing."

Thor slide his hand to cup Loki's face. His thumb brushed a stray strand of hair away from his reddened cheeks with care. Thor lowered his face again and place another kiss on Loki's lips.

"I'm afraid I continue, I will not be able to stop myself" he replied suggestively.  
Thor knew he would missed this comforting warmth once he reached Jotunheim.

Loki nodded and looked away again, running his hands down Thor's chest to push him away.  
He smiled at him "Then go. And I will pray for your safe return"  
Loki looked at the luggage then back at Thor, a cheeky look on his face. 

"Bring me something back.”

Thor leaned in to give Loki a farewell kiss. The prince took his time lavishing his taste, imprinting it into his memory. He could feel Loki's body trembled like a leaf by his lips.  
When they pulled apart, Thor grinned.

"I will, Loki. Take care."

Before he walked to the exit, Thor whispered in Loki's ears.

"I love you, Loki"

Loki felt himself still when Thor said those beautiful words and he felt his heart skip a beat. He turned and watched as he walked out, then stood still as a few servants came to help take Thor's things away.

Loki wanted to follow Thor, to run and wave to him, but it was not allowed and it was with a heavy sigh that he went and closed the door to Thor's room after the servants vacated it and go sit in the corner behind the wardrobe where he felt safest at the moment.

To be Continued


	10. Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki face greater challenges after Thor's departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, another update for the week. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please drop me your thoughts in the comment box below.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains violence and non-con elements. Please skip if you are not comfortable.

Loki was surprised to be summoned by the Queen later that evening. The guards who came to escort him did not explain further details on the arranged meeting and it made Loki worried. He was prepared for the worst when he stepped into the All-mother’s parlour.

"You called, Majesty?"

"Come and join me, dear."

Loki did as he was told. He saw a basket with ball of yarns and needles jutting out from the surface. A half-done scarf laid on top of bundle with unsewn thread hanging at the end. Once Loki has settled down, Frigga continued sewing the scarf. He observed the Queen quietly as she decorated the scarf with complicated motifs of embroidery.

"When Thor is gone, I get restless."

I feel the same way too…

"I start to work, like this. I have made - oh, about hundreds of these - one for every time Thor goes off alone, the fool"

Loki smiled. He could not agree more. He was a fool when it comes to Loki but wise when it comes to matters related to his kingdom.

"When he comes back I give it to him when he gives me something he brings back" she said, pulling a string "Would you like to try?"

"Embroidery?"

He chuckled nervously.

"I don’t think I can."

"Oh come now, don't be shy."

Once Frigga extended the piece of fabric to him, Loki could no longer resist. He spun and turn it in all sorts of direction to examine her handiwork, trying to figure out steps to sew it.  
Loki frowned at the complexity of the motif and shook his head in defeat.

"Hmmm… perhaps you can do other things. Can you read?"

"Yes, your majesty"

Loki was relieved when the Queen handed him a book. Frigga smiled at Loki’s excited look when he flipped through the pages. They sat in comfortable silence doing their respective activities until dinner arrived. When Loki stood up to serve his Queen, Frigga insisted to have a servant to do it. He took the liberty to take out the dish plates once they are done with dinner before Frigga could order her servants. When he came back, she was in midst of clearing her sewing kit.

 

"I think you can sleep here for the night. No one comes in here without my permission so it's all well. I will have a bedding put on the floor for you."

"Majesty..." he stuttered."Th- the King..."

Odin would kill him if he discovered his presence in the Queen quarters.

Frigga came up to him and cupped his cheek gently. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead which melt Loki’s fears away.

"No one comes in here" she said. "Trust me."

Loki resisted the urge to hold her against him when she pulled away. She left after bid him goodbye. The promised bedding arrived an hour later and to Loki’s delight it was as soft as Thor’s mattress. He curled up before the fire, watching the flames dance as his mind wandered.

xxxx

 

_Thor stumbled a bit when his fur booted feet stepped on snowy Jotunheim ground. He looked at the dull landscape before him with disdain. This wretched place had brought so much painful memories to him. It was here in this bitter winter, Thor tasted his first defeat. His right hand clenched tightly on Mjonir. He still could feel Laufey's foul breath on his neck._

_"Come back when you're ready to face me, boy."_

_Thor limped body was thrown aside like a ragged doll. He was struggling to keep his consciousness, fearing for his enemy's next move._

_But before Laufey could do more damage, a powerful light beam hit him. The force managed to wound him but eas not enough to kill him. Thor saw his father standing a few feet before him, trying to balance himself with Gugnir._

_Laufey recovered from the attack and called for his wolves. Before the All-father could land the final blow, the King escaped mounting his wolves into the thick forest._

That was the last time Thor saw him. Even after the Aesir managed to capture the Ice palace and robbed the Jotuns of their energy source, the Casket of Winters, there were no news on the remaining royal family members.

As though they have vanished into thin air.

But with the recent spotting of the Claw flag, Thor's began to hope again. Now fully grown and powerful, Thor was all out to seek his revenge. His hand itched to smash Mjonir into Laufey's skull for what he had done to him and his kin, Loki.

"Sif found a cave ahead. We can take shelter from the snow storm."  
Thor nodded to Fandral and followed behind. He looked up to the dull grey sky thinking about his charge.

Loki, I miss you. Hope you are alright.

xxxx

Loki woke up the next morning still wrapped in the sheets and more rested than he had been in a long time.

He sat up and looked around, finding himself alone.

It felt - nice.

He owed Frigga more than he could say.

Loki pushed the covers off, folded up his bedding and got up, heading out of the room.  
He got a lot of glares but Loki simply walked on, not caring about anything other than getting to Thor's chambers.

Since he was his slave, no one questioned him and Loki started his day with the fruit on Thor's table and by cleaning his room. By the time he was done, it was lunch time. A servant came to inform him that he was needed in the royal dining room.

Loki’s gaze dropped when he saw Odin glaring at him as if he were to eat him at sight. Frigga, on the other hand, acknowledged him with a friendly smile and let him perform his duty to serve the table.

Odin eyed Loki like a hawk as he filled his goblet with red wine. This infuriating slave has somehow bewitched his son and now his wife has fallen for his spell too. What made him mad was when Frigga placed a plate of fruits on the ground.

As if Loki was the one of higher stature here. Just to show his dissatisfaction, Odin knocked his rim-full goblet, making the drink spilled over Loki.

"Pour me another one. Make sure you do it better this time."

He ignored the glare Frigga was giving him. He is still King and she has no control over what he was going to do to Loki.

Odin smiled to himself when he saw the terrified look in Loki's eyes.

So, this brat knows how to fear me.

Odin pulled a handful of locks from Loki’s head, making him lose his balance. The bronze jug he was holding was fell on the ground, spilling the liquid inside. Loki's face was stained with red wine. He jerked Loki forward so that his face is levelled to Odin's.

"Now I can see why my son is enthralled with you. You do possess a body to satisfy someone's pleasure," sneered Odin. Loki went pale at the All-father’s remark and cried out in pain when his body flew across the hall and landed unceremoniously on the cold floor by the King.

Loki stared at Odin in horror, then to Frigga who simply looked away. He was powerless before her husband just as he was. He filtered out the King’s roaring laughter and picked up the jug to set on the table and prayed he has enough strength to get through this dinner.

Odin watch gleefully when Loki cowered before his remark. If it wasn't for Frigga's presence he would have continued to humiliate the slave. He watched as Loki quietly sat at a corner with his head hung low like a mournful dog. His tray of food was untouched during the whole dinner.

"Eat your food slave. You will need your strength for your task later."

Odin threw a half-chewed piece into Loki's plate just to emphasise his worthlessness.  
He looked at Loki scrambling to eat the leftovers that was offered to him, fearing that he would offend the King if he does not.

"Be grateful that I overlook your errors slave. If was not for Frigga, you would have been sent to the whorehouse like the rest of your kind. Where you belong."

With that, the All-father strode out of the dining hall with his head held high, savouring his taste of his demeaning work.

Loki sat there after Odin left, haunted by his words. He broke down once he was sure the King was not there anymore. Frigga rushed to his side immediately and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry!" she said apologetically, kissing his hair as he cried. She helped him to the bathroom, letting him throw up what he had eaten and rubbed his back after he was done.

"It's okay to let it out. I won’t judge you.”

That was the final straw. Loki let his tears flowed unchecked as he sobbed against Frigga’s chest.

"Please don’t let him hurt me… Please…"

Frigga’s eyes watered hearing Loki’s plea. She cursed herself for her helplessness to remedy the situation. She was planning to let Loki retire but it was interrupted by a guard’s voice.

“The King demands this slave’s presence now, my Queen.”

Loki paled and Frigga held his arm.

"He is sick" she said "He needs his rest"

"I'm sorry" the guard said "But the King ordered it"

Loki whimpered when the guard took his arm and led him away.

"Majesty" he looked over his shoulder at Frigga "Majesty, please!"

Frigga turned away, she bear the sight of Loki being dragged out.

xxxx

Loki was taken to the throne room and thrown at Odin's feet. The sight of the King intimidated him so much so that he forgot to breathe for a few seconds. His hands were immobilised by two guards and his knees were screaming in pain from the excessive pressure placed on them.

"The slave, as you ordered, my King."

Loki strained against the guards, looking up at Odin, then at the man standing with him. His eyes widened in horror when he remembered who he was.

"Please" he begged "Please, Majesty, not him..."

"Silence!" Odin roared, standing up "You dare to talk to me this way?"

"You're sending me to my death!" Loki shouted. "You know what he will do to me!"

Odin strode forward and a second later, Loki cried out when he lashed his face with the butt of Gungnir.

"Do not" Odin rasped "think you have a say here, slave. Thor may put up with you, but I will not"

He looked at the guards and Loki bowed his head.

"Take him to wherever the General wants him."

Loki sobbed softly as he was taken away, dragged through the castle to his doom

xxxx  
General Hawkr waltzed through the hallways with a wide grin on his face. The All-father has granted his request which was long denied to him. Loki was the final piece of jewel to his collection. He would be Hawkr's ultimate conquest when he breaks him.

The noble was eager to see what Loki was capable of with the luscious body. After all, Loki's androgynous figure has caught his sight at the marketplace. Even after his bitter loss to Thor, the general consistently seek out ways to get Loki, which includes influencing the All-father with lies and deception.

When Hawkr entered his chambers, Loki was kneeling in front of his bed. He took some moment to admire the magnificent creature before him. The soiled tunic he was wearing had been discarded away. Loki only had his manacles encircling both his ankles and wrist besides a loincloth to hide his modesty. Hawkr loved how Loki's skin flushed in contrast with its pale colour, bare for him to see.

The general circled him like a wolf, ready to pounce on its kill. He was waiting for Loki to react but the Jotun just eyed him with caution. Hawkr knew the slave was nervous from his body language but he paid no heed to it. He held Loki's chin between his thumb and index finger, lifting his head to level with Hawkr's.

"You have no idea how long I waited for this. For you to become mine."

Hawkr's lowered his head to the nape of Loki's neck and inhaled his smell. He smiled to himself when the body underneath him quivered at his explorative touch. Hawkr could almost feel Loki shaking with utmost intensity when his hands snaked down to his lower half, brushing the flesh revealed by through the side slit of Loki's loincloth.

Hawkr's lips thinned when Loki flinched. He backhanded the slave as a punishment and pulled his restraints to make him bend at an uncomfortable angle.

"You will learn to respect your master, slave. I care not if you were Prince Thor's but now that the All-father has given his consent, you are to devote your services to me. Do you understand?"

Hawkr took a fistful of black locks in his hand to reinforce his instructions. He was disappointed at Loki's lack of response but he was not going to do anything more. He released his iron grip when Loki whimpered; it was good start before the slave is completely broken drown for good.

Hawkr has a flawless record at torture; even the strongest of his enemies have yield for mercy. He could have easily broken Loki if he want to but he didn't want to lose all the fun in breaking him immediately. To make his success a complete one, Hawkr wants Loki to submit to willingly like a broken in slave. It would be a thrill to watch Thor's precious pet submitting to another person willingly.

"My rules are simple. Just obey what I say."

He retrieved a bull whip from his dresser drawer and revealed the instrument to Loki.

"Or else, I promise you something sweeter than pain"

Loki eyed the whip through his tears and trembled, shrinking away from this man.

He was a sadist, a true monster and Loki wiped his eyes before he nodded.

There was no hope for him, none at all, and if he wanted to live, he would have to listen to this ... this creature. His clothes...the man had humiliated him by making wear these and he wanted to cover himself.

Loki hugged himself and pulled his knees to his chest, hiding as much as he could

"What ...." he whispered "Are my orders?"

"Do what you are made for, Jotun whore. Sing for me."

Loki watched helplessly at Hawkr uncoiled his weapon. He quickly mustered whatever strength he has left to do what he was told but with no avail. He was too scared to even utter a word, let alone singing.

Annoyed with Loki’s defiance, Hawkr bring down the whip on Loki’s unprotected body making him scream. Each strike hit with precision drawing blood upon contact. Loki fell back, curling up, his hands over his head to protect himself but it did little somehow Hawkr managed to find his weak spots. The first lash was awful, the second made him cry, by the fifth, he was begging, by the tenth, he was crying and screaming and by the fifteenth, he was going both.

When Hawkr was done, Loki was a sobbing, whimpering mess, bleeding out on the floor, almost naked.

Satisfied with his work, Hawkr ordered his guards to tend to his wounds.

"Make sure he is presentable by night."

 

 

 

Loki cried louder as he was manhandled like an animal.

"Please..."

He was begging him not to hurt him and the guard paid him no heed.

Loki was taken to a bath and he screamed in pain when he was tossed into freezing water to stem the bleeding.

The guard and a few servants pulled him out, cleaned his wounds and Loki sat there, shaking and crying, his knees up to his chest, his hands around them as he lowered his head and cried.

When Hawkr retired to his chambers after dinner, he was glad that find his precious slave, ankles shackled to his bedpost. The servants did a good job in preparing Loki, the loose translucent nightdress accentuated his edges, fuelling to Hawkr lustful hunger. His hands twitched a little imagining how that petite body will react to his touches on the bed.

But first he would need to bend Loki's mind to his will. It wouldn't be fun if he forced him. And so he reached for Loki's face and cupped it gently when the creature begged for mercy.

"Don't worry, pretty bird. I won't hurt you as for now. Come to bed with me."

Hawkr scowled when he caught a glimpse of Loki's hesitance. The gentleness in his touch was replaced by a cruel grip on his neck.

"I will not repeat myself, slave. Or do you need to be reminded again?"

Hawkr took the slump of Loki's shoulders as a sign of submission and coaxed him to bed. The general traced his slave's collar admiring the bruise left by the metal.

"Strip and undress me. And don't do anything funny or the whip is not the only thing you will be getting."

Loki flinched and tried to do something, anything, but was powerless to do it because of this monster. He wanted to scream and run, but he found himself being taken to bed, his thin clothing leaving little to nothing in terms of imagination.

He looked at Hawkr and nodded, reaching forward with trembling hands to undo his clothes

It was disgusting and Loki knew exactly what lay in store for him.

Tears slipped down his face; he could not stop crying, but he continued, and looked away once the general was bare. Loki did not want to see what he was going to do to him. His resolved ended when he felt that man's clammy hands on his skin.

"Please..." he begged. "Please don’t do this to me..."

Hawkr's brows furrowed from Loki's outright refusal. He could not figure out why this slave looked extremely terrified. Loki should have gotten used to this routine by now.

Unless...

With one swift move, the bear general grabbed Loki's shoulders and pushed the lithe body down. He chuckled when he saw Loki's eyes flared with panic and held both his hands above his head.

Once he immobilised his slave, Hawkr lowered his body against Loki's. He mouthed the nape of his slender neck, biting and teasing the exposed skin underneath. Hawkr ignored the pleas of his unwilling partner and continued exploring his body, leaving marks on Loki’s pale torso along the way. When he finally reached the slave's inner thighs, he whispered evilly in Loki's ear.

"You should be grateful that I'm the first to give you pleasure, slave."

Loki struggled and screamed when he felt his hand between his legs. He flinched when the general grabbed his member and started fisting it.

"No!" he begged "No, no, no!"

He thrashed but it was no use. He was getting hard and he sobbed loudly, kicking and doing everything he could to escape.

General Hawkr lowered his body against Loki's grinding his own erected length in need. He was lost at the delicious friction between thighs, moaning as pleasure built within. It didn't take long for Hawkr to spill and when he did, the slave’s stomach was wet with his release.

"Please!" he begged, shaking his head "Please, please...!"

Loki’s cries drove Hawkr to accelerate his motions and this lead to Loki unwillingly release minutes after.

"Look at you. So wanting and beautiful. The prince didn't know what he is missing."

Hawkr stood up and walked to the bathroom, leaving the broken slave behind. Loki laid there, curled on his side and sobbing loudly after the man was gone.

Thor!

He wanted Thor!

Loki cried and hid his face in the sheets, hoping Hawkr kill him or something, he did not think he could take this again.

"Please..." he begged, no one in particular "Please, no...please stop..."

He put his arms around himself, curled into a little ball and wept loudly.


	11. Reprieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki seeks sanctuary in his master's arms in the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologies for the massive delay. RL has been cruel to me for the past two months. I will try and squeeze whatever time I have to update this story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I made it extra long to compensate for my absence.

Thor growled in anger when he came across an Ice Beast on his way back to the rendezvous point. The sight of the mere beast made him more upset than he already was. After spending almost two weeks searching for his sworn enemy, the expedition decided to return to Asgard. Jotunheim’s cruel weather has worn out Thor’s search party completely, both in strength and resources. His determination to slay the Jotun king was crushed when they discovered the lead they had was false.

 

After much persuasion from his comrades, Thor decided to pull out of Jotunheim. The group took a detour to the rendezvous point, hoping it would save them time. Their journey was smooth until this monster showed up. Thor brought down Mjonir and ruptured the Ice Beast's skull, killing it instantly. The prince unsheathed a dagger from his waist and cut a few pieces of scales from its skin.

 

"Didn't know you are a fan of Ice Beast."

 

"I'm not. These are for Loki."

 

His heart ached at the mention of his name. Thor yearned for his slave's company. Loki was the source of his motivation throughout the uneventful search. Now that his expedition is over, Thor could be by his side again.

 

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost!" Thor commanded while facing the sky.

 

The group disappeared when a flash of blinding light enveloped them.

 

A few distance away, a hooded figure watched with a smile on his face.

 

"Our plan is set in motion. The Odinson suspects nothing."

 

"Good. Soon I will have what is mine."

 

***

 

Thor felt relieved as he soaked himself into a warm bath. After spending seven days waded through thick blankets of snow, it is good to feel warm again. He wished Loki was here to release the tension of his muscles with his massaging skills. It was already past midnight when he reached home and he didn't want to impose unnecessary burden on his slave. He would retrieved Loki from his mother's care tomorrow after he gets a good night sleep.

 

When morning came, Thor sought an audience with his father.  

 

“Father, we’ve searched the area thoroughly but there were no signs of rebellion or Laufey."

 

"It is a false alarm, then. Nevertheless, order our men to keep an eye for any suspicious activity." Odin ordered.

 

Thor nodded before he took his seat beside the King.

Whilst his father busied himself with his subjects’ grievances, he surveyed the hall for Loki’s presence but he was nowhere to be seen. It was when he saw his mother’s looks that Thor realised something was wrong.

_Did something happen while he was away?_

 

"Father, where is Loki?”

 

***

Loki whined pathetically as he was touched, yet again, a punishment for his disobedience.  
Hawkr had him pressed on the bed on his front, Loki's hands tied behind his back as he touched him wherever he pleased.

  
Naked, chained and ruined, Loki could only sob, for he was too weak to move.  
He was taken out from solitary confinement after for his disobedience, weakened after being starved for three days. He was thankful for temporary reprieve when the servants fed him a piece of stale bread and a bowl of water. After that, they cleaned him up and tossed back into the general’s room.

  
"It's your own fault, you know," Hawkr said as he dipped two fingers into a vial of oil.

 

"You flaunted your beauty, someone has to take it."

  
Loki sobbed loudly in response, trying desperately to get away from Hawkr’s rough handling but he was physically overpowered. He screwed his eyes shut when he was breached by the general’s protruding fingers.  

  
"Look at you… So eager to swallow me up,” Hawkr sneered as his digits slipped further into his tight opening.    

  
"Stop, please…No!"

  
Loki screamed when his sphincter tore under Hawkr’s ministrations. The man inserted another finger in before scissoring his bleeding opening, laughing at his slave’s pathetic struggle.

 

In the midst of his painful ordeal, Loki conjured Thor from his mind with whatever will power he has left. He clung onto the memory he had, wishing his master’s imaginary presence would give him courage to undergo this torment.   

 

After what seemed like eternity, Hawkr pulled out his blood coated fingers from Loki abused opening.

  
"Alright, I think you are ready."

  
He flipped Loki onto his stomach, locking the other’s arms with his hands. Loki’s thrashing started anew when he felt the general’s blunt tip brushing against his entrance.

  


  
  
"Okay…Here I go…"

  
Loki let out a blood-curling scream, bracing himself for the impact.  He retreated to a corner after he was freed, trying to cast this horrifying nightmare away. His whole system when into a shock that his mind did not register Thor storming into Hawkr’s room, beating the general into a bloody pulp. Fandral stormed in minutes after ending the brawl between the general and Thor before it got worsen. Hawkr was apprehended and sent to prison for further investigation.

 

Only when Thor called upon his name and tapped him gently on his shoulder, did Loki respond. Tears of joy streamed down on his cheeks when he saw his master gentle and worried look. The Norns have answered his prayers and brought Thor back to him!

  
“Thor!”  

 

Loki crashed into Thor’s arms like a wounded child seeking comfort from his mother. Thor held the boy close and muttered multiple apologies in his ear. He showered Loki multiple kisses on the crown of his head, re-assuring his slave that he no longer has anything to fear. The prince swore to himself that he would do anything to make up to Loki.

 

Thor detached his cape and gently wrapped it around Loki’s body. Once done, both prince and slave left, each not wanting to spend another minute in that wretched room. Loki squeezed his eyes shut when they stepped outside. He buried his face into Thor's shoulder, hiding from everyone that saw them.

  
"Is that the Jotun whore?"

  
"He’s the General's slave. The Prince takes him now."

  
"He was asking for it, in my opinion."

  
Loki fisted his hands in Thor’s cape, turning a deaf ear from demeaning gossips and whispers. He tried to purge Hawkr out of his memories but Thor's warmth reminded him of the General’s accursed touch on his skin. Loki wanted to vomit at the thought of Hawkr’s invading mouth and fingers, marking his claim on his body. 

  
Loki cried softly against Thor.

  
"It hurts" he sobbed "Master, it hurts..."

 

Thor was compelled to bring Loki to see the healers and checked on his wounds. But given the traumatic experience he had with Hawkr stopped him for pursuing that path. He saw what the demented general did to his slave and need not guess the cause of Loki’s pain. The consolation was that Hawkr did not go further than Thor has expected. The dried trail of crimson along Loki's inner thighs spoke volumes of Hawkr's intention to rape his slave.

 

_If he was a second late..._

 

Thor didn't want to think about it. He wouldn't forgive himself if Hawkr got what he wanted.

The thunder god glared at the passer-bys whose curiosity got the best of them. He held Loki closer to his chest, hoping to shield him from the cruel gossips carelessly uttered in the open.

 

His took in each accusation like bitter pills, his teeth gritted with anger.

 

Once he reached the comfort of his chambers, Thor deposited Loki on his bed and headed to the bathroom. He draw the bath by himself, making sure the water is at the right temperature before he tends to Loki.

 

He ignored the flash of fear in Loki's eyes when he tapped his shoulder.

 

"Let's get you clean up."

 

He looked at Loki for sign of approval before he discarded his cape that Loki nestled in earlier. Thor did not want to alarm him for no reason and sent Loki to another bout of panic attack.

He hooked his large arms around his shoulder and under his knees, trying to ignore the stickiness of crimson stain along his legs. He carried his slave into the bathroom and gingerly deposited his charge into the tub. He apologised when Loki let out soft sobs when the lukewarm water contacted his bruised skin.

 

Thor stepped out of the bathroom and took a vial of medicine lying on his dresser. He then stripped and wrapped his lower half with a towel, concealing his manhood from scaring Loki further. The last thing Thor need was to have Loki doubt his intention.

 

During the bath they were both silence. Each side was struggling to find things to say to each other, not knowing what the other is thinking. Thor was extremely careful when he tended to Loki's wounds. He would asked if Loki was comfortable before he make his next move. To his relief, Loki has not denied Thor of his attentive treatment despite what he faced earlier.

 

"This should help you reduce the pain."

 

Thor felt his face blushed red when he handed the vial of medicine to Loki.

 

He turned around quickly after giving his slave some privacy as Loki tended to his more intimate wounds.

 

Loki felt his face go red as he took the vial.

  
He knew Thor wouldn't judge him, so he let himself cry a little before him, slipping his fingers inside him when he covered them with the medicine. Loki hissed at the contact. He lowered his head, closed his eyes and cried, softly at first, them louder as each breath passed, as he put the numbing cream inside him.

  
The pain was so intense that he stopped. His trembling fingers did not help either.  
  
"I can't… I can't do it, I can't...!"

  
Loki felt pathetic and he pulled out, using his free hand to cover his eyes as he cried again.  
  
"I hate him!"

Thor was shocked when Loki burst out. A splash of water made him turn around. The bottle of medicine has casted aside as Loki cried to himself in the tub. Thor couldn't help but feeling sorry for Loki's desolation.

 

"I know, Loki. Hush, you're safe with me"

 

Thor let Loki vent out his frustration and fear on him when two small fists pounded weakly on his chest. He continued utter sweet nothing in Loki's ear, telling him how Thor much appreciate his bravery and his perseverance.

 

Thor furrowed his brow in worry when he saw traces of blood in the water. Loki was bleeding again.

 

In that area, to be specific.

 

Thor feared that Loki's wound will be infected if not treated properly. Hawkr brutish ministrations must have damaged Loki's inner muscles pretty bad and he didn't want Loki to caught fever by it.

 

And then an embarrassing idea came to him. Thor nearly died at the thought of him asking Loki that...

 

His Adam's apple bobbed nervously as he gather courage to utter that embarrassing question.

 

"Are you okay with me helping you? I don't want you to get nasty infection later."

 

Loki was surprised at Thor’s suggestion. He was hurting and needed help but he did not know how to ask for Thor’s help. The man made everything looked easy. Loki’s face turned tomato red in the thought of Thor’s offered but nevertheless agreed to it.

  
"Yes…Please…"  
  
He clenched his hands on Thor's biceps and pressed himself harder against him.  
  
He was going to think about snow and flowers...yes...that would help.

 

xxx

 

Thor exhaled in relief at Loki’s response and nodded. He guided Loki to the edge of the bath and instructed him to turn around. When he saw Loki shivered a little, Thor ran circles on his small back trying to calm him down. Loki was grateful for his master’s consideration and patience as painstakingly adjusted himself.

  
Thor guided Loki into a kneeling position and craned his hips until they were above the water.  His face flustered when he parted Loki’s firm globes to reveal his wounded intimate part. There was still fresh blood trailing down his swollen entrance. He pulled a cotton ball and wiped the outer skin clean before attending to the affected area.

  
  
  
"Easy, Loki, easy…"

  
Loki squeezed his eyes shut and took deep breaths, thinking about fables and books and ice whenever the pain gets intense. Once he finished cleaning the outer layer, Thor coated his pinkie with the numbing cream and pushed it into his opening.

  
Loki let out a terrified, pain filled howl at the intrusion.

  
"It’s okay, Loki. I won't hurt you."

_Yes, Thor is not Hawkr. He won’t hurt me._

 

Loki held the edge of the tub tighter as Thor finger worked, gently putting the cream all around his inner walls. He sobbed and whimpered continuous, trying not to clench around Thor. Likewise, Thor tried not to think of how perfect this felt and focused on completing his task.  
  
There was no surety of who was more relieved when Thor eventually pulled out and Loki sagged back into the water.

  
"No, no. Not here."

 

Thor helped him out of the water and carried him to the bed.  He rummaged the wardrobe pulled out silk nightdress underneath a pile of clothing. The size is a little bit larger for Loki but it would allow minor contact with his bruised skin. Thor gracefully slipped the material over his slave and helped Loki to lay down. He also made conscious effort to ask for Loki’s consent before making a move.

 

"How are you feeling? Is there anything else you need?"

 

Loki looked at Thor, at his earnest face and moved, uncaring of how it hurt, and put his arms around Thor's shoulders. He needed him again and Loki closed his eyes tightly, trying not to cry again, but it was no use.

  
Tears of relief came gushing out from his eyes.

  
It was over...

  
The whole terrifying week was over!

  
Loki wept against Thor's neck.

  
"You saved me, I know you did!"  


It was then Loki revealed Hawkr’s mistreatment making Thor’s heart break all over again.  He cursed himself for letting Hawkr go that easily. The bastard deserved more than just a few punches for his transgression. Not only he tried to take what was Thor's, he nearly kill him as well.

 

"Hush, Loki. Talk about it no more. Rest now."

He kissed Loki's tear stained cheek and stroke his locks with care.

  
Thor hummed a lullaby softly in Loki's ears, hoping it would calm him. It was same tune when he first sung in their first encounter when Loki woke up frightened by his nightmares. Thanks to Hawkr Loki would have another collection in his series of bad dreams.

 

Thor feel Loki's trembling subsided as he continued, wishing he could remain like this for days to come. The thunder god nuzzled against Loki, taking in his scent that he missed dearly. Loki has suffered so much for faults that were not his.

 

Was his existence such a sin that he was fated to path of cruelty and abuse? Just because he was born different and bears skin of Jotun, he was cast out. Belonging to neither worlds, wanting love that he clearly deserves.

 

Thor's tears start to flow from the rim of his eyes at the thought of it.

 

"Loki, even if you this world has abandoned you, I'm here for you. Always."

  
***  


_Thor was here again. The clashes of swords echoed behind him as he watched his men get slaughtered by the Jotun army._

_And he couldn't do anything. His opponent was too powerful and Mjonir was beyond his reach._

_Helpless._

_Agony._

_"That is all you got prince? After all that bragging and this is the best you have?"_

_Dark spots filled his vision when his head crashed into a nearby rock. Thor wanted to die from the pain._

_"Face me again when you are ready, boy. I will be waiting..."_

_Thor reached out his hand to grasp Laufey's disappearing silhouette._

_"Wait, I'm not finished with you yet."_

 

Thor jolted out of his sleep, almost screamed when he saw two pair of green eyes looking at him.

 

"Loki?"

 

Relief washed over him when he realized it was just a dream. He cupped his hands around his slaves face for a second before he hugged him.

 

"It's you Loki...It's just you..."

 

Thor repeatedly mentioned Loki's name, voice sounded broken with each sentence he spoke.

  
Loki was stunned for a moment, but he held on, rubbing Thor's back and cradling his head like Thor had done for him so many times.

  
"It's okay, I'm right here."

  
He stroked Thor's back and shushed him, holding him close to himself.

 

Thor leaned into Loki's touch like a house plant longing for water. The nightmare that he tried to forget has resurfaced, coming back to haunt him. Loki rocked his body back and forth like a child and Thor allowed him. He let his soothing voice sink in chasing all the demons of his past.

 

Thor recalled the times when he had these nightmares no long after Asgard won the war with Jotunheim. He did not tell anymore of the dreams that plagued him, not even Frigga. And so he suffered silently, too ashamed to share his fears with others. He would wake up screaming in the middle of the night until it became a routine. But as time passed by; years turned into centuries, the scars of his past were left buried somewhere deep within the recesses of Thor's mind.

 

He should have listened to his instincts and declined his father's request. Going to Jotunheim was never a good idea in the first place. But he stupidly led his pride take over and let himself be at the mercy of his past again.

 

"It's my fault...I'm sorry.. "

 

Thor's eyes screwed tightly as flashes of scenes flooded his memory.

 

His father's near lifeless body

 

His mother's devastated look when she saw his husband's state

 

Fandral's tormented scream

 

Laufey's evil laughter as he plunged his sword into his other friend’s body.

_It was all his fault...All because of him…_

 

Loki held Thor tighter and rubbed his back for him, hushing him.  
Then he realized what could make Thor feel better and began to sing, very softly, his own lullaby from when his mother was still living.

  
It was sad and slow and Loki's voice carried softly, barely going past the bed, singing only for Thor. He did not know how long he sang, but after a while he looked down at Thor.  
  
The man seemed calm and Loki stopped singing and looked down at him  
  
"Are you alright, Thor?"

 

Loki's voice broke through his fears. Thor focused on the tune hummed by Loki and let the melody soothe him. Thor has made up his mind. He is not going to run away this time. He would tell Loki of his past no matter how much it pains him. He knew Loki, despite being his adversary's son had been through the same thing as he did, perhaps worse than what Thor faced.

 

Thor trusts Loki.

 

It is a simple as that.

 

He took a deep breath before he begins his tale.

 

Loki listened to what Thor told him, the nightmares and the horrifying things he saw.  
Laufey was a monster and though Loki was used to his pain, the one he inflicted, Thor was not. Thor was pure in that way and it broke Loki's heart that he suffered.  


Loki swallowed and kissed Thor on the head.

  
"It’s just a nightmare, nothing else. This is reality."

  
He tipped Thor's face up so he could gaze into Loki emerald green ones.

  
"I'm real" he said "You're real and this is real, what you can touch."

  
He took Thor's hand and gently held it against his cheek.

  
"Trust me."

  
He ran his hands down Thor's arms and lifted his hands to his lips, kissing them twice.  
  
Thor looked at Loki earnestly and crooked a smile. Loki was right. There is no use of being fearful of the past.  He ran his hand down Loki’s arms and placed a kiss over them in gratitude.

 

"Thank you, Loki. I believe you."

 

xxx

 

Thor was relieved when he found no one in the kitchen. He grabbed a half loaf of bread and cut it into even pieces before covered them with jam and butter. He heat up the stove to warm the milk he found in the kitchen cabinets. Thor popped a few slices of meat into his mouth while waiting for the milk to heat up.

 

The prince almost knocked over the pan he was holding when he heard footsteps behind him.

 

"Thor? What are you doing here?"

 

It was his mother.

 

"Just making something to eat. Loki hasn't for days."

 

Frigga's expression changed to somewhere between regret and guilt when she heard his name.

 

"Please forgive me, son. I couldn't help him..."

 

"Mother..."

 

He held his mother's hands gingerly in his and continued.

 

"It's not your fault, mother. It is I who failed him."

 

He told his mother of his disappointing campaign and Loki's injuries to which Frigga listened attentively. She brushed his son's hand with her thumb, silently giving him support.

 

"If he needs further treatment, just ask for me Thor. Go to him before the food gets cold."

 

"Yes, mother."

 

xxx

 

Loki sat on the bed waiting for Thor. He was playing with the sheets and hoping, praying that only Thor come through the doors. He wouldn’t be able to take it if someone else took him away.  
  
"Thor!"  
  
Loki ran over to him and took the tray away, put it on a table and threw himself into his arms. He then realized what he had done and stopped himself. His cheeks reddened like tomatoes at the thought of hugging his master.

  
"I'm so sorry" he whispered, brushing his hair back to hide his embarrassment. "I shouldn't have done that"

 

Thor ruffled Loki's hair to make him feel less awkward. He loved Loki's childish personality. The boy acts like an excited toddler on his first adventure.

 

"I'm gone for just a few minutes and you are already missing me? I'm touched."

 

He leaned in to kiss Loki.

 

"Something tells me you are starving for attention as well..."

 

Thor grabbed Loki by the waist and pulled him closer, inhaling the sweet scent of his slave.

He had forgotten how good it feels to have Loki back into his arms again, to feel the comfortable warmth enveloped him.  

 

And if was not for Hawkr's assault, he would have taken Loki to bed and show him how much he is loved.

 

Loki closed his eyes when Thor kissed him.

  
It felt good.

  
But a moment later, he pulled him tighter, put his hands around his waist, strong ... possessive.  
That feeling stirred fear inside Loki, making him broke off the kiss and looked away.  
  
"L - let's eat"

  
Loki went to the table and picked up his meal and looked at it, then at Thor, suddenly unsure of where he was allowed to sit.

 

Thor felt like he was struck when Loki suddenly pulled back. He felt guilty for letting his urge take over his common sense. Loki was a temptation, no doubt but the prince would rather die than forcing himself on Loki.

 

And when Loki asked him with voice subdued, Thor knew the damage was done.

 

"I'm sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable Loki. I wasn't thinking straight."

 

The long awaited reply did not come. And Thor did not push for it. Both side ate their supper in awkward silence.

 

The silence was killing him.

  
Loki nibbled a little on his food before he looked at Thor.

  
"How was your campaign?" he suddenly asked, his face bright red.

 

Thor took Loki’s question as the cue to change topic but was not sure what he could reveal at this point. At first he wanted to withhold all information regarding Jotunheim, fearing it would trigger bad memories of Loki’s father. Thor did not really want to lie to him.

 

Not anymore, not after their lengthy exchange on trust.

 

Thor finally made up his mind to tell him the truth.

 

"The leads we had was wrong. There were no signs of rebellion. Utgard is barren as it was during the last war."

 

Loki’s heart skipped a beat.

  
Hawkr’s words came ringing in his head.  

  
_"He is in Jotunhiem, you scum!"_

  
_"He won’t tell you, though...You are nothing for him...Just a body to use...A few nights between those slender legs of yours and the novelty will wear off..._ ”

_  
“You are nothing to him...”_

__  
“Nothing!"  
  
Loki stared at Thor, baffled at his response.

  
"Oh…"  
  
He managed to smile at the lying prince.

  
"What ... what else happened?"

  
In reality, Loki could not care less. He was in too much pain to do so.

 

"Nothing much, I supposed. As soon we found out the lead was wrong, we came back straight. It's not worth tiring ourselves on something that doesn't exist."

 

He said casually while munching another piece of bread. Thor thought it was good idea to end their conversation before Loki suspects anything.

 

He placed his hand on Loki's.

 

"Let's us not talk about this anymore and have a good rest."

 

He smiled when Loki nodded quietly and led him to the bed. Thor took the opportunity to give a quick peck on Loki's lips.

 

"Good night, Loki. I love you."

 


	12. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor did something stupid and shook him to the core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update before I'm swarmed with work again. Thank you for all your lovely comments and support for this series. Hope you enjoy this!

 

When morning came, Thor woke up to an empty bed. He decided to open his eyes when he could no longer feel Loki’s warmth next to his.

 

"Loki? Loki?"

 

He saw Loki sitting at a corner folding his attires and tapped him on the shoulder.

 

"Loki?"

 

Loki acknowledged Thor with a soft “yes” but did not turn around to face him. He was still upset with the prince for lying to him about his campaign. He was utterly disappointed by the fact that Thor has betrayed his trust when he had been brutally honest with his past. Worst of all, he had to prove the General right by hiding the very thing that concern him the most.

 

If this is what Thor is capable of, who knows what he would do once Loki has revealed everything to him? It would be a matter of time before the prince expose his identity to the All-father. He hated himself for having so easily fooled by the prince’s act. Thor had played him like a puppet on strings, baiting him with hope that he would be loved like everyone else. He blamed his broken heart for falling willingly into Thor’s trap.   

 

Before Thor reached out for him, Loki stepped away, carrying all the folded clothes with him and placing them into Thor’s wardrobe.    
  
"Would you like me to fetch you breakfast?" asked Loki with back facing the prince.

 

Thor was taken aback by Loki's change of behaviour. It looked as if his slave was giving him the cold shoulder, as though he was upset with something but he said nothing about it.

 

"Sure! I can get it for us…"

 

"Do not trouble yourself, Master. I can handle it,” intercepted Loki before Thor could finish his words.  

 

He left the room without any delay leaving a dumbfounded Thor behind.

 

At first, Thor thought he was imagining things. He was trying his best to understand Loki’s shift in temperament without questioning Loki further. Thor did not want Loki to be reminded of the horrors he was forced to endure during his absence. The prince reminded himself to be patient and considerate with Loki's withdrawal symptoms. But as the days passed by, he was getting less convinced.

 

Loki’s silent treatment when on for five days, making him burning with frustration. It was eating him inside and he needed an outlet to channel his pent up emotions. That was when he decided to join Fandral to drink his heart out at a local inn. The company of women helped to relieve his stress as well as he downed mugs of ale to numb his worries. By the end of the night, Fandral have to drag his drunken friend back to palace and deposited him in his room.

 

"Take care of him, will ya Loki? He had little bit too much today."

 

That was the last thing he said before the playboy warrior left.

 

“Loki…Come back…”

 

Thor was calling for him in his half-drunken state like a child in search for his missing toy. Guilt clawed at Loki’s conscious; he was directly responsible for the prince’s wasted state.   
Thor had lied to him, yes, but Loki was punishing him for something Thor did not even know.  
  
Looking back, the man has done nothing wrong but being kind and considerate to him since he met him. He felt ashamed for the pain his caused Thor as a result of his childish behaviour.    
  
"Come on" Loki said.  "Let's get you to bed"  


Thor led himself being dragged to the bed, leaning his weight on his carrier trying to get close to the warmth as much as possible. He subconsciously registered the waffling scent from the body as Loki and snaked his needy arms around the other man’s torso. He scowled when his hand was being pushed away and tried again. This time he managed to pull Loki's whole body down as they both landed on the bed.

 

His precision was off under the influence of alcohol but his strength did not falter. He grabbed Loki's hands and locked them above his head as he nuzzled the side of Loki's neckline.

 

_Oh how he yearned for this_..

 

He reached for the hem of Loki's tunic and pulled it, letting the material pooled above his chest. His mouth continued his exploration along the contours of his body, lavishing each part with attention. His fingers played with one of Loki's pinkish nubs, massaging it until it became hardened.

 

_Loki… Loki.._

 

Thor uttered his lover's name with full desperation ignoring the squirming body beneath. He may be the God of Thunder but worshipped his slave's body with full devotion until Loki pants heavily from his touch. He lowered himself further until his hands were on Loki's waistband, threatening to pull it down.

 

“No!”

 

Thor knew he had crossed the line when sting radiated from his cheeks. Loki hard sobs and begging broke through his hazy state and the prince let a horrified look.

 

His heart broke when he saw Loki quickly pulled his tunic down and crawled away, falling on the floor with a hard smack. Tears slipped down Loki’s face as he pulled farther and farther away until his back hit the wall. He curled up there and sobbed.

 

"Please, no..." he begged "Please..."

 

_Oh Norns, what have I done?_

 

Thor harmed the person he swore to protect the most.

 

_I’m no better than the scum that try to violate you…_

"Loki.. I.."

 

If circumstances were different he would rush to Loki’s side and comfort him. He gritted his teeth in anger for surrendering to his lust. The damage was done and there's nothing he could do to reserve that. All that time spent gaining his trust was wasted because of his carelessness. No amount of apology could make up to what did.

 

When Loki ran pass him and exit the room, Thor did not stop him.

 

There was nothing to forgive.

 

xxx

 

  
Hawkr had been right. He had been right about everything, every snide remark he made was true!  
  
Loki sobbed and fell against a pillar, sliding to the ground beside it, his eyes shut tight as he cried.  
  
Hr could not believe it. Just when he was to pardon Thor, he spitted his real personality to his face.  

 

_Thor is the same._  
  
Loki was nothing to him, all his words of love were nothing.  
  
He was just the same as everyone else. No exception.   
  
Loki could not stop his body from trembling and soon he began to cry, curled up beside the pillar. He sat there for a long time until he felt someone come over and he instinctively curled up, looking up to see Frigga standing there, looking down at him as he wiped his eyes.

 

The queen just came out from the throne room, tired from the day's chores. After the fiasco in the throne room, she has been taking over her husband's role for Odin had retired to Odin Sleep. She did not have the time to visit his son upon his return from Jotunheim. So she decided to strode down the gardens and clear her mind before she faced Thor. Frigga felt extremely guilty for letting his son down, she has secretly send two of her trusted men to track Loki's whereabouts but no avail. Hawkr's security was well fortified that even the Queen's best spies couldn't figure out where his hideout was.

 

The sound of muffled sobs caught her attention as she walked down the hall way. To her surprise, Thor's slave was leaning at one the pillars crying away with her son's absence.

 

"Loki, did something happened?"

 

 She could feel her motherly instincts surfaced when she saw the pained look in Loki's eyes.

 

Loki looked up at her and looked away, wiping his tears.  
  
"N-nothing" he lied "Nothing happened, Majesty"  
  
But his voice broke and he wanted to run to her and hold her tightly and cry  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
Just shredded on the inside, heart broken and betrayed.  
  
Loki wiped his eyes again and looked at her  
  
"Do you need me to do something for you, my Queen?"

 

Frigga was not a fool not to see Loki's predicament reflected in his eyes. Her hunch tells her that Thor has something to do with this, knowing the strong attachment Thor has on him, but she was not in the position to ask about it. Instead, she did what she could do, wrapped her arms around Loki, offering a shoulder to cry on.

 

Loki held on to Frigga, crying into her shoulder.  
  
"He was right!" he cried "He was right Thor is just the same...!"  
  
He was not a slave right now, he was a heartbroken man.  
  
Clinging to a mother  
  
"He was just trying to have me!" he cried "HE never loved me, he lied to me!"  
  
Loki rubbed tears away on Frigga's dress  
  
"I'm so stupid" he whimpered "I'm so stupid I should have known, I am nothing to him...I'm nothing..."  
  
He broke off, crying in earnest now.

 

Frigga did not know when she became so attached to this boy. Ever since that night when he had called her mother by mistake, Loki has stolen her heart. She held him close soothing him with comforting words like did once with Thor. If only things were different, he was not born Jotun, she would not have hesitated to adopt him as his own.

 

To be honest, she has her share of blame as well. Frigga should have done better in looking for him when he was missing, perhaps search for Loki herself if possible. The position she held was a gift as well as curse as well. There are eyes and ears constantly watching her moves in the palace restricting the freedom she has. The dispute she has with Odin during her first encounter with Loki in the dining hall was manageable but she could not do more to protect him. In the eyes of Asgardians, Loki is a slave, residing in the lowest station of the society. Any preferential treatment given to him will not be looked upon favourably by her subjects.

 

But she was glad she was able to shelter him temporary with the power she has.

 

"Loki, I think you should stay away from Thor for a while. Perhaps when things has cooled down, you boys can talk over it."

 

Loki did not respond, not to her surprise. So Frigga tried another time.

 

"How about working with me for the meantime? I can teach you some new tricks if you wish."

 

Loki froze when she told him to stay away from Thor.  
  
It felt like his heart was being crushed, but he managed to look less pained then he was when he looked up at her, his eyes shining.  
  
"W-work for you?"  
  
He blinked at her a few times and realized she had really kept him safe, in her parlor where he had nothing to worry about.  
  
The King would ruin things but this time Loki would be mentally prepared.  
  
And Frigga was nice, even if she has just broken his heart.  
  
Loki nodded and clutched her tighter  
  
"I don’t want to go back" he said "I don’t want to go to Thor again, please...I'll work for you, I promise...please just...don't..."  
  
Loki took a shuddering breath  
  
"Don’t make me go back"

 

She felt her heart broke into two when she saw Loki pleaded earnestly. It angers her that Thor had hurt Loki so badly that he practically begging her to separate his son from him. She reminded herself to have a word with Thor later. Frigga helped the slave to his feet and accompanied her to her room. She noticed Loki trembled as they approach her chambers.

"Don't worry child, the All-father is in his Odin Sleep. He won't bother us for now."

Loki looked at the Queen quizically and asked.

 

"What's Odin Sleep?"

 

She smiled at Loki's curiosity and told him about it. Frigga was happy when the worry disappeared from his face, replaced with a wide grin. The All-mother couldn't help but peck a soft kiss on his cheek.

 

"Sure dear. Come on, let's get some knitting done!"

She handed him a ball of yarn and a pair of knitting sticks. Frigga took a sample and showed him how to weave the stitches which Loki has no problem following. She praised the boy for his quick learning skills before she levitated a basket filled with multi-color yarns.

 

Frigga caught Loki gaping at her.

 

"You are a sorceress?"

 

"You didn't know? Oh dear, I should have told you earlier. Didn't meant to scare you."

 

Loki blinked.

 

"Oh no, my Queen...It's just that… I recalled something from my younger self."

 

Frigga was puzzled when Loki lowered his gaze.

 

"Loki? What's the matter?"

 

And that moment Frigga realized something. There was seidr flowing within Loki. It was another secret that Loki never told anyone. Besides his stunted height, Loki was cursed with another gift - magic. It was another thing that his father hated about him. Laufey did not give him a second chance when he spotted his son playing with seidr in his room when he was merely a child. His father's punishment was unforgiving; he summoned a few of enchanters in Jotunheim to bind his son's power, neutering the core so he could not hone it anymore. Loki recalled the horrible experience when his magic was first contained, his body suffered the withdrawal symptoms making him very sick.

 

Frigga continued to inspect Loki's magic state. She felt anger boiling down her very core for whoever subjected Loki to a painful process of removing his magic source.

Even with his core dead, the spark of magic still lives within him, Frigga could sense that. Perhaps she could teach him to hone that skills again, although it won't be as powerful as before. It makes the Queen happy that finally he found someone who she can share her talents with. Thor has the potential but his interest was more towards swordsmanship.

_Maybe this boy could inherit her legacy_

 

"Little one, are you interested to learn magic?"

 

Loki's eyes went wide and he gasped at her, moving forward to take her hands in his own  
  
"Will you truly teach me?"  
  
He was overjoyed and desperate. He never thought he could learn magic again, it was a dream that shattered long ago.  
  
He stared at Frigga for a long time, looking at her eyes and swallowing heavily.  
  
"Will you?" he begged "It would mean more to me than you know, my Queen."

 

"I will be honored, my dear."

Frigga held Loki's hand with her hands, lowering it so she could kissed the crown of his head.

 

"There is so much potential in you, Loki. Don't be afraid call it back, like your heart."

She guided his hand to his chest, letting her own mana to flow within Loki's. Frigga closed her eyes, focusing on the threads of magic within the boy, seeking the one that resonance to her power. After a few minutes, she spotted on at the corner of Loki's mind; the outer layer still glowing although it has signs of dying. She took hold of that thread and channeled her power into it, like jump starting a battery.

 

It excites her when Loki magic bounces back. Frigga's self-illusion was hit by waves of seidr, suppressed for years. In a flash she could see Loki's past played before her like a fast forwarded tape and she was overwhelmed by the images of the boy's memories.

 

When she pulled out of Loki's magic source, her face was wet with tears. At the same time, the basket of yarns Loki was focused on in levitating was floating in the air.

 

"My Queen, I did it!"

 

Frigga smiled to herself, the pain was worth the effort.

 

Loki practiced the levitation, laughing and giggling as though he was a child again.  
  
Frigga was watching him, he knew, but he did not care. This was wroth all the pain he had been through his life and he jumped around, laughing and grinning at Frigga.  
  
It was only when he saw it was dawn that he stopped and looked at her  
  
"Oh" he gave her an apologetic look "I'm sorry, I didn’t realize it was so late"  
  
He bit his lip  
  
"Are you angry?"

"Don't be silly, child. Come here."

She gave his a hug, quickly blowing a kiss on his dark locks.

"Get some rest, dear. You need it more than me."

Frigga tucked Loki into bedding like a child and stroke his hair. She looked over Loki until he sleeps. She threw a few pieces of firewood into the fireplace, making sure the heat was suffice before exited the room.

Loki watched as Frigga took care of him and left, closing the door.

He felt safer instantly, he felt as though he had power and it was all because of her.  
  
Loki didnt know such kindness still existed in Aesir royalty and though he didnt want to be proved wrong again, like he was with Thor, he hoped that Frigga would remain just as kind as she was tonight.  
  
Loki closed his eyes and snuggled into the covers, thinking of Frigga  
  
"Good night" he whispered, even though she couldn't hear him "Mother"  
  
It wasn't long after that he fell asleep, peace and calm for once.

Thor looked blankly at the rising sun. He was already sober and a pang of regret filled his heart. Loki's terrified look came back to haunt him again.

_Please.. stop..Thor.._

 

He punched his fist to the nearest wall, creating a crack on the surface.

 

He pounded it multiple times until his knuckles bled.

 

Thor didn't care anymore. He deserved nothing but pain for what he have done.

 

When he couldn't take it anymore, he let out a tormented cry, letting his tears flow unchecked.

 

"Loki, I'm sorry..I'm so sorry..."

 

Loki was no longer there.

It was only his voice that came back to him.

And that made Thor even devastated.

 

Frigga was perplexed when she saw herd of servants quietly ushered themselves away from Thor's chambers. The Queen stopped a young maid to enquire their strange behaviour.

Her question was answer when she hear sound of something crashing. She quickened her pace, fearing something bad happened to Thor. Her guess was not far from what was happening.

 

She was shocked when she saw Thor's chamber was in a mess. The table was overturn, chairs broken into piece and the floor filled with glass shards. But there was nothing scares her more than the son lying limp against the smashed wardrobe, positioned in a fetal position sobbing loudly against his arms.

 

"Oh Norns, Thor...Are you alright, son?"

 

Frigga inspected her son for any wounds. She spotted Thor's hand wet with blood and tore some fabric to stop the bleeding.

 

"Mother..I'm sorry...I.."

 

Frigga heart was broken when she saw his firstborn reduced to a sobbing pile. The despair written on Thor's face was heart rending that she held him against her bosom to comfort him.

 

"It's okay, my son. It's alright.."

 

"It's all my fault. I chased him away.."

 

She lifted his hand and guided Thor to his bed like a toddler. Frigga retrieve a medical box from his nightstand and tended his self-inflicted wound. Thor was never good with keep his emotions. Even as a child he would lash out physically whenever he was angry and it took Frigga lots of years to teach him patience and tolerance.

 

Thor must have been hurt badly for him to tear his whole bedroom down like this.

 

"Will he forgive me, mother? I have done unspeakable things to him. I can't bear it if he leaves me..."

 

"Oh sweetie, he will. Trust me. Loki just needs time, like yourself."

 

Frigga stroke his head like she did when he was a child. She really missed this private moment with Thor, since he outgrown the need for his mother's attention once he hit puberty. But to Frigga, Thor would always be her child seeking for advice or comfort whenever he needs it.

 

Both parent and child sat quietly on the bed ignoring the world they are in, focusing on the warmth of each other's presence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop me your feedback and thoughts in the comment box below. Thanks!


	13. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki experiments with his unbound powers.

Chapter 13 Consequences

 

Loki laughed out loud when he summoned his seidr from within. He probed further into his once suppressed magic core and drew out some energy to his fingertips. With a flick of his wrist, he parted the curtains open, filling the dim room with morning light. Next, he channelled his remaining seidr to rekindle the dying flame at the fireplace. Once he got the hang of his powers, Loki shifted to more complex task. He levitated selected items in the room and reposition them simultaneously. Despite lacking precision, Loki managed to control his movements quite well – with exception of few broken plates. 

“My, my, aren’t you enjoying yourself?” 

Frigga’s voice startled Loki and made him dropped a basket of yarns on the floor. 

"My Queen!"

Loki was delighted to see Frigga that he rushed to her side. His excitement got the better of him and drove him to wrap his arms around the Queen’s waist. Frigga gasped when Loki started to spin her around like child, expressing his gratitude repeatedly. It wasn’t long before common sense hit Loki and made him release the Queen. 

“Your highness, please forgive my rudeness. I overstepped my boundaries,” said Loki frantically with his head downcast. 

Loki was sure that he would get into trouble this time. Saviour or not, he was acting inappropriately in front of the Queen. To his surprise, Frigga placed her palm and patted his head gently. 

"It’s alright, dear. I’m happy for you as well."

She placed another hand on Loki’s chest, feeling his freed seidr pulsing in unison with his heartbeat. She felt Loki’s magic synchronising which hers as she released her own seidr against his. Frigga always thought Jotun magic was sharp, a reflection of themselves whom were molded the environment they live in. Due to the cold nature, Frigga was sure Loki’s seidr would reject hers when she applied it on him. 

She was proven wrong once again when Loki’s core reciprocated positively to her magic. 

“Your magic is special, Loki. Harness it to its full potential, if you can.” 

 

All worries was casted aside upon hearing Frigga’s compliment. The Queen settled herself at the rocking chair and continued her weaving. 

"What is your favourite color, Loki?"

"Green, My Queen."

She reached for the red rattan basket lying beside the wardrobe and pulled out a green scarf. She wrapped the wool material around Loki's neck.

"It fits perfectly. It's all yours, Loki."

Loki tugged at the scarf, feeling warmth seeping through his wrapped neck. He thanked the Queen for the random present and continued to observe Frigga. He felt useless for not helping and decided to aid her in other things instead.

"Do you want me to get you something, my Queen?"

He looked at her, eyes shining with enthuasism. 

"Don't trouble yourself. I have ordered breakfast to be brought here. Speak of the devil, here it is."

A maiden with long blonde hair entered the parlor with a tray of food. She placed the food on the bed as Frigga instructed and settled herself next to the Queen. Frigga noticed the quizical look on Loki's eyes and explained.

"This is Idunn, my caretaker. She has been serving me since I entered the House of Odin."

Loki acknowledged the lady with a nod. 

"Idunn, meet Loki. He will be working for me for a while."

To Loki's surprise, Idunn took his hand and placed them in hers, rubbing the skin with her thumb.

"Nice to meet you, Loki. You have very nice skin. Care to share your secret with me?"

Frigga let out a laughter when Loki looked at her in confusion. He looked like deer caught in the headlights. 

"Idunn, stop it. You are scaring the poor lad."

She turned and faced Loki. 

"No worries, my boy. Idunn is little excited when she meets someone new."

Ignoring the Queen's remark, Idunn continued.

"So what's your story?"

Loki looked at the odd, pretty girl before him and cleared his throat

"My story?"

He looked at Frigga. uncertain of what to say but she didnt frown or nod so he cleared his throat.

"I'm Loki" he said, evading the truth "The Queen's slave. I serve her."

"Nothing more."

"You got nothing to hide Loki. We are all family here," said Idunn. 

Frigga did not say anything for she has already caught a glimpse of his past.

"Do not worry, my dear. You are not obliged to tell us if you are not comfortable." 

Loki went silent for a moment before he spoke. He loved the ladies too much to reveal his scarred past. The last thing he need was to be judged by them for what he truly is. He thought of another topic and replied. 

"I love magic! It was taken from me sometime ago but now it’s back."

"That's great news!"

Idunn flicked her wrist and made one of the baskets dissappear.

"Wow! How do you do that?"

Idunn grinned.

"I can teach you if you share your beauty tips with me."

xxx

Loki really enjoyed spending time with Idunn. As a handmaiden, she was far too bold and got away with things Loki never could. She was snarky and outspoken (something which Loki wished he could be) regardless of the sensitivity of issues discussed. They exchange thoughts and debate occasionally on random topics of their liking. For the first time in a long time, Loki finally made a friend. The Jotun adored her company and looks forward to her visits every day.

Frigga, on the other hand was still caring as ever. He took care of him and gave him clothes of her making. He, in return, tends to all her needs and request. Whenever the Queen has time to spare, she would tutor Loki on enhancing his magical skills. 

Little did Loki know, Frigga took joy in Loki’s happiness. For the past week Frigga has learned a lot about the Jotun. Although she was trully sadden by his tormented past, she takes pride in loving Loki as if he was her own child. Along the way, she discovered a lot commonalities between her and Loki, particularly magic and apples. She also noticed Loki's concern on his appearance, one that Frigga thought he given too much attention on most of the time. Not that she doesn't appreciate it - Frigga's wardrobe has been replaced with fabulous clothes under his fashion advice.

One day, Loki was summoned to join the Queen for dinner. 

"Come and join us, dear."

Loki beamed at her command and walked in. His smile disappeared when he spotted Thor seated next to Frigga, who didn’t look comfortable either. Many questions ran through his head of which he has no answer to. His body couldn’t stop fidgeting dreading the ultimate question..

Is Thor going to take him away? 

At the other end, Thor was equally suffering. The prince missed his slave dearly ever since he stepped out of his room that day. At that moment, he discovered that his heart was not as invincible as his strength. When Thor realised Loki was not going to be with him anymore, his heart ached badly that it made him lose interest of everything including his meals. 

This worried Frigga very much that she ordered to have this dinner planned out. 

Who would have thought the Mighty Thor could be easily defeated by the absence of a mere slave.

Thor would do anything, begged even for Loki to give him a second chance. However, as soon as Thor saw him a glimpse of terror in Loki's eyes when he averted his gaze, he knew the Jotun could not longer be swayed.

Frankly speaking, Thor was relieved to know that Loki found himself a new sanctuary. Nevertheless, he felt a tinge of jealousy whenever he secretly observed Loki from the shadows, noticing how happy he was with his mother. Perhaps, it was also best for him to move on, for Thor would rather die before he hurt Loki further with his instable emotions. When Loki served his drink, Thor crooked a half- smile to acknowledge him.

Loki ignored Thor as he poured his drink and looked to Frigga, passing her the stew then putting it for himself rather than Thor.

He placed it back down and looked to Frigga once more

"Anything else, my Queen?"

Thor couldn't help but feel offended by Loki's actions but he stopped himself from blowing his top. He didn't want to make a ruckus and so took a quick bite from toast.

"So, tell me Loki how does it feel to new master?"

He pushed away his plate and reached out another piece of toast.

"Be careful, mother. His loyalty sways like the grass in meadows."

Loki looked up from his meal and stared at Thor in disbelief, so did Frigga.

"Thor..."

She chided him gently, hoping he get the message.

 

Loki was red in the face in shame now and looked at his food.

"I am not disloyal" he said "I simply chose a better Master"

Thor lashed out in anger, swatting his plate and cultery to the floor.

"So this is how you repay me, Loki? You play victim to get people pity you. And when you are done, you discard them like that trash."

Without warning, Thor grabbed Loki by the collar and slammed against the nearest wall.

"I trusted you, Loki. And what do I get? I am a fool to think you are different from your kind. Should have left you with Hawkr where you can rot to death, whore."

 

The moment Thor threw the plates down, Loki flinched and shrank back, all display of bravado gone.  
He looked at Thor, his mouth opened to apologize, or say something but a send later, a scream erupted through when Thor grabbed him and slammed him into a wall.

 

He was terrified and he thrashed, tears slipping down his face and his heart sliced open by Thor's words. He sobbed, there was nothing left to do, he cried, scared and alone.

When he looked up, Thor was gone.

 

Loki fell to the floor, a hand to his throat, gasping and coughing for breath.

 

Frigga stood over Thor and Loki's hands stung.

It took him a moment to realize he had used magic on Thor and that Frigga had done something, too. Frigga looked at him and Thor sat up, groaning in pain. His eyes were fixed on Loki as if he was cause of his pain.

What have I done?

He scrambled away and headed to the door.

"Loki!" 

Frigga called behind him.

"Leave me alone!" Loki screamed, running as fast as he could.

He slammed through the doors, out into the halls, the gardens, the stables where he fell against the wall and panted heavily. Soon, pants turned to sobs and Loki crashed on his knees, digging his face in his hands as he cried.

xxx

Loki sat there, behind the stables for hours, frightened, alone and in trouble.  
It was night now and it was cold, making him huddle into the wood, but not daring to move.  
He had just attacked the prince of Asgard, by all rights, he should be arrested and killed.  
He has acted out of his station and Norns knew what Frigga had planned or even Thor when he got his hands on him again.

His thoughts were disturbed by a soft footstep from the back.

"Get up, slave. The Queen request your presence.”

Loki stared at him and shook his head, hoping the guard would leave.

"Please…Please, I didn't mean it..."

The guard rolled his eyes and grabbed him at the collar.

Loki screamed and fell back, trying to get away.

"No! Please, let me go!"

A second later he cried out when the man slapped him across the face.

"Behave or you will be in more trouble than you already are!"

 

xxx

Loki fell on his hands when the guard threw him at Frigga’s feet but he did not look up, sobbing and curling up, trying not to beg.

Frigga looked sympathetic when she saw Loki clamouring for words in her presence. She was glad the boy did not run away as it would complicate things even more.

"Come forth, Loki."

She could see Loki's body trembling phýsical with each step he took. He kneeled before her, head hung low like a mournful dog.

"My Queen, I am willing to accept my punishment."

Loki finally spewed his confession.

Frigga looked at his guards and ordered them to leave. As soon as the doors closed, Frigga fell to her knees besides Loki and hugges him.

"It's alright, my dear."

It was then when the floodgates opened and Loki broke down. The queen stroke his hair as she did with Thor earlier, assuring him that the previous incident was not his fault.The moment Frigga hugged him, Loki broke.

He held her tightly and cried against her.

"I'm sorry..." he cried "I didnt mean it, please..."

He took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I didn’t mean it...!"

"I know, Loki. It was my mistake not to teach you on how to restrain your powers."

Loki tried to argue but Frigga continued.

“Don't worry about Thor. You missed his vitals. He will live."

Frigga caught a glimpse of Loki's relief before he quitely concealed it by muttering apologies.

"From tomorrow you will be placed in the right wing. You will need help the watchman and stay out of sight until the commotion is settled here. Understood?"

She placed her hand on his before she continued.  
"I will need to place a restrain charm on you. It won't damage your magic core but you will feel little bit uncomfortable in the first few days. I can't protect you if another incident like this were to happen again."

Loki nodded and let out both of his hands. Frigga held his palms gingerly on her lap and rubbed her thumbs for assurance.

"This may sting a little. Just focus on me while I channelled my sèidr."

A warm light enveloped Frigga's hands as she summon her magical strength from within. She could feel Loki's magical power flared to repel her own but that did not stop her. Instead of facing Loki's sèidr head on, she entwined it with her own, like a wrapper. She caught Loki's suppressed hiss in the process and increase the intensity. At the apex of her power, Loki let out a painful cry.

"It is done."

Loki felt pain, like being cut across his arms and he pulled back and looked at Frigga.

He looked at his hands and spread his fingers, trying to cast a spell.

 

Nothing happened.

Tears filled Loki's eyes and his lip quivered, but he knew this was his punishment.

He put them in his lap and looked at Frigga again.

"What do you want me to do?" whispered Loki, heartbroken. 

Frigga knew it hurt Loki beyond anything to have his magic bring binded again. It made Frigga feel like a monster for taking away something that gave Loki happiness and hope but it was necessary as of this moment. She couldn't risk Loki hurting someone unintentionally with his powers unrestrained, fearing that he would accidentally take someone's life like he almost did with Thor. She could not blame Thor for what happened; after all it was her fault that it happened in the first place. If she knew how deep Loki's scars ran, she wouldn't have invite Thor for lunch in the first place.

"I'm sorry, my dear."

She continued hugging Loki until his disappointment bleed out.


	14. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki adjusted to his new master and home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to squeeze sometime to update this. Pls enjoy the latest chapter! 
> 
> Feel free to give your feedback once you're done.

Chapter 14 Discovery 

Frigga felt like a monster for binding Loki’s magic. The only source of his happiness was taken away from him by force again. After yesterday’s incident, Frigga could not risk another attack, especially when Loki’s seidr is still raw and unrestrained. Had the victim been her husband, Loki would have been executed for treason. She would be held responsible as if they discovered that she aided Loki’s magic restoration. 

The Queen’s head hung in shame. She could not blame the accident on Loki alone. She too was indirectly to be blamed for the incident. Frigga had been too oblivion of the friction between her son and Loki.. If she knew how deep Loki's scars run, she would not have initiatied the dinner in the first place. 

"I'm sorry, my dear."

Later that evening, Frigga accompanied Loki to the East Tower where he would start his new life. She led Loki to a spiralling flights of stairs, gingerly holding his hand. Her grasp tightened around his palm when she sensed Loki’s nervousness as they reached the peak. He spotted a large Aesir clad in golden armor standing at the entrance. Everything about this man screamed danger to Loki, especially the sword hanging at his side. 

"My Queen, what brings you here at such hour? Surely, we could meet tomorrow morn..”

"My apologies, good Heimdall. I’m afraid I can’t wait any longer. It’s best for him to stay out of whilst I try to stem conspicuous gossips of my son’s incident before gets out of hand.” 

Heimdall gave Loki a scrutanising look before continuing. 

"I understand, my Queen. Though it is not wise to keep secrets from the King. No good can come out of this.”

"I care not. I just want to keep him safe as you would with Asgard."

"Very well, All-mother. As you wish."

Heimdall bowed and resumed his duty position. 

Frigga crooked a smile, taking Heimdall’s silence as consent. There is no other she trusted more than the Watcher of Asgard himself. Her friendship with the man stemmed from their long history, one which transcends millennia to speak off. The man was her closest confidant, one whom she consult when it comes to personal conflicts, other than her husband. 

The Queen brought herself to Loki’s level and pecked a kiss on the crown of his head. 

"Loki, from now you will be servicing Heimdall. If opportunity permits, I might come and visit you."

"Promise?"

Frigga's heart broke hearing Loki's desperate query. It was natural for someone to seek some level of certainty after being abandoned all his life. 

"I promise."

Loki watched Frigga go with a heavy heart before looking at the huge, golden eyed man he had been left to. There is something that set Heimdall apart from Aesirs he met. The armour he wore contrasted his dark skin. He has body built like a Jotun adolescent yet features of an Aesir. He stood in the same position for hours like a statute with his eyes fixed upon the starry sky.

 

After getting bored observing the sentry, Loki turned his attention to his surroundings. He explored the settings of the observatory out of curiousity. The whole dome lacked furniture, things, of any kind, really, just a big golden door to the side. 

Not knowing what to do, Loki focus shifted back to Heimdall. He cleared his throat to get his master’s attention but there was no response. He mustered all his courage and walked towards him. Loki grimaced and swallowed before he spoke.

"May I sit?"

Another bout of silence. 

Loki finally decided to settle at a spot next to the sentry and watched the stars with him.   
He did not know how long he would be here or how long his master was going to ignore him, he might as well get comfortable. He tried sleeping on the floor but it was hard and uncomfortable. 

Oh, how he miss Frigga's parlor. 

After tossing and turning for few minutes, Loki stood up and   
headed to the golden door. He extended a hand to pull the knob but was stopped by Heimdall’s booming voice.

"Don't touch that!" 

Loki jolted from Heimdall’s warning and pulled his hand back. 

"What you seek is in a small room to your right."

That was the only thing Heimdall spoke before he went back to his watch.

Loki quietly obeyed and headed to the said place. When he entered the room, Loki was shocked to see three sets of furniture placed inside. Given his rank, Loki was expecting something more…lavish. Heimdall’s quarters to be lavishly built. Instead, all he found was a bed, side table and a closet. 

It was pathetic to say the least. 

Loki was too tired to care. He pulled out a mattress under the bedframe and laid on it. Luckily it was comfortable enough to made him rest well. 

When morning came, Loki found Heimdall standing at the same spot watching over Asgard. 

"Your breakfast is ready."

Loki was taken aback when he saw a tray of food lying at the tower's entrance, containing a loaf of bread and a glass of milk.

"I hope it is satisfactory. These are your favourite, no?"

Loki was too dumbfounded to respond. He took the tray and retreated back to the room silently. 

"I will be here if you need me."

After breakfast, Loki sat behind Heimdall waiting for further instructions. After waiting in nearly an hour, he decided to take matters into his own hands. He grabbed an empty pail and filled it with water before started scrubbing the floor. Once he’s done, Loki waxed the place until the surface became smooth and shiny. 

“Is there anything else you would like me to do, sir?” 

Loki felt annoyed when Heimdall gave him the cold shoulder. He moved next to him and hollered.

"Sir, can you hear me?"

"Yes, young one. Pardon me for the lack of response. I was tracking some unusual movements in Vanaheim.” 

“How do you do that?” 

Heimdall chuckled at the boy’s curiousity and continued. 

"I was born with these powers. When the All-father discovered my abilities I was taken out of the army and elected as Asgard’s Watchman. My job is to keep an eye on all the realms so no one would stir trouble.” 

"Can you choose to focus on a specific location? " 

“Of course. Do you have any in mind? Choose one and I will describe what I see to you.”

Loki looked at the guard hestitantly before blurted out his query. 

"Jotunhiem. Can - can you tell me what is happening there? There is a hill a mile from the Royal Palace. And one lone tree grows there. The flowers are blue and they fall down on a grave."

Loki tried to keep his voice as calm as possible. He could expose his true identity should he asked too much. 

"Could you tell me if the flowers are still there?"

"Yes, they are blooming like spring in Asgard. The name engraved on the tomb..is it related to you?"

Loki shooked his head.

“I loved the flowers there. Seeing them bloom, it’s so rare…”

Heimdall nodded. 

"Do you have any dream, Loki?”

Loki blinked at him and thought for a while.

"Not at the moment besides getting out of this station," replied Loki with a bitter chuckle. 

"Ah… Perhaps a wish or desire?” 

“Hmm…Maybe I could somehow change the past" he said after a brief pause. "Give someone a chance to live. If I could do that, I would be content for the rest of my life."

An idea struck him. He looked back at Heimdall earnestly, hoping he could be the answer to his question.

"Is there any way to change the past?” 

Heimdall finally broke free of his stoic post and ran a hand at the back of Loki's head.

"I'm afraid not, child. Fate is not something that even Gods can be tampered with.” 

Loki’s lowered his head in dissapointment. 

“Besides, being alive is the best thing that Farbauti wished for."

Loki blinked and looked at him quizzically. 

"Farbauti.. Wait, I didn’t ... I didnt tell you who it was..."

His eyes grew wide in horror upon Heimdall’s remark. Loki quickly distanced himself away from the guard. 

"You know who I am?" 

"Yes, Loki of Jotunheim. I have watched you since the existence of the nine realms."

Loki got cold feet at the other’s reply. This man knew his secrets from the start and has set a trap to lure him into revealing himself voluntary. Damn his curiousity. Had he not stupidly danced to Heimdall’s tune, he wouldn’t be trap now. His heart raced thinking of many scenarios which could unfold following this. For one, Heimdall could execute him there and then for treason and hid his body so it would not stir any worries within the kingdom. Alternatively, he could torture him to find out his intentions in infiltrating Asgard. Although he bears no love for this realm, Loki does not wish anything bad to befall Thor and Frigga due to their association. After experience first hand of Odin’s wrath, Loki was sure that they would fall victim to his cruelty if the truth is revealed. 

"Fear not, Loki. Your secrets is safe with me."

Loki broke down in tears of relief upon hearing Heimdall’s assurance. 

"Thank you."

"If it makes you feel better, Fabrauti was proud of what you have done.” 

Loki let Heimdall’s arms rest on his shoulders as he led his tears flow down his cheeks. 

xxxx

 

Heimdall finally admitted to himself how fond he was of his charge. Ever since he was posted to the Observatory, he had never have anyone whom he could bond with. His taken liking towards Loki’s curiousity and cunning. No wonder the Queen has taken a liking to him.

Heimdall recalled a conversation he had with the All-father ages ago. Odin whom was once his comrade in arms had try to persuade him not to take up his current job, fearing that he would remained single for the rest of this life. Heimdall remained loyal to his post even after Odin has ascended the throne from his predecessor. 

Heimdall never see himself as a father figure until now. The man is now part of this child’s life in every aspect. He is Loki’s mentor and friend. He offered advice freely when he seeks them and comfort at times when he needed it the most. He loves the boy’s questions, though some of them sounds silly. 

“Have you ever been in love?” 

“Can you read minds?”

“Do you sense when someone’s dying?” 

“Do you peep where you shouldn’t?”

When Loki left for his chores, Heimdall couldn’t help missing the boy’s bubbly presence. 

"Greetings, Watcher. How is Loki’s doing?"

Frigga’s voice broke Heimdall out of his musings. 

“My Queen, Loki posseses a thrist for knowledge and curiousity of a cat. I find his presence entertaining and enjoyable. For that, I thank you."  
Loki's face blushed crimson when Heimdall emphasised the word "entertaining". He knew Heimdall was referring to his not so innocent enquiry earlier. The boy pretended he never hear what the watchman has said and continued sweeping the floor. 

Frigga eyed on Loki and crooked a smile. She had never seen Heimdall taken any interest on anything aside from matters related to Asgard’s safety and the galaxy. She was really surpised to see how highly the watchman spoke of Loki. His presence has indeed brought positive changes to Heimdall stoic nature. 

"I see you have taken liking to Loki. Perhaps you would consider adopting him as your own?"

Heimdall bowed to Frigga, apologise for declining her offer.

"I may not be the best father figure for Loki. He needs someone who doesn't spend all his life watching space to guide him. I will only be a burden to him."

"That's not true, my Queen. I have learned a lot of things from Master." Loki retorted instantly.

“I believe you.” 

Frigga run her fingers through Loki's silky black locks that she has missed so much. If it wasn’t for the accident, Loki would still be in her parlour with her and Idunn. Her heart melted when she saw Loki beamed at her touch as though she was craving for it. 

Heimdall and Frigga spent the next hour talking about suspicious sightings up North and developments in Asgards’ court. Loki listened attentively to their conversation and suddenly thought about Thor. It took him sometime before he asked Frigga about him. 

Loki's question stopped their conversation abruptly. There was silence for a split second before Frigga answered.

"He is on the road to recovery. His wounds has yet to fully heal.”

Frigga’s response brought a knife through Loki’s heart. She could see guilt pooled behind his green eyes as he lowered his head to the ground. 

“Loki, it was not your fault,” consoled the All-mother. 

Heimdall read Loki’s body language and interjected .

"Do you wish to meet him, young one?"

 

Loki quickly shook his head. Deep down, Loki knew he was the cause of the accident. Thor’s words came back to haunt him. He cringed at the thought of seeing him again after being the receiving end of Thor’s verbal abuse. 

Heimdall and Frigga shared a look. 

"I think you should go."

Loki looked at him, surprised at Heimdall’s comment.

"But..."

"It’s an order, Loki."

Loki felt tears welling up in his eyes. The very person he thought would support him has turned him away. 

Defeated, Loki obeyed and followed Frigga back to the palace. 

***

Loki was silent the whole journey back. His heart raced when the carriage drew nearer to the main gate, not knowing what lies beyond the golden bars. He was lost in his own thoughts until both of them stopped in front of room which Loki was familiar with. Frigga signalled to Loki to wait at the entrance while she went in to greet her son.

“How are you feeling, darling?" 

Frigga dragged a chair and sat next to her son’s bed. Upon hearing her mother’s voice, Thor woke up with a groan. He felt his whole body was on fire. Frigga’s magic was only temporary reliever. Now that the effect has ebbed away, the onslaught of pain is starting to torment him again. 

"I can manage, mother."

Frigga peeled off the layers of bandages wrapped around his torso, revealing a puckered scar in the middle of his sternum. Loki gasped softly when he saw the wound that he inflicted.

Thor took in Frigga's pained expression before he averted his gaze away from his mother. He had caused both his mother and Loki pain. He let his jealously got the better of him and hurt people whom he treasured the most. 

"Mother, I'm sorry, " uttered Thor in shame. 

He wrapped his hands around his mother like he used to as a child and repeated those words.

Thor chastised himself for his lack of courage to ask his mother about Loki. He knew he would break down if he ask. 

Where did we go wrong, Loki?  
Thor sobbed quietly on his mother's shoulders thinking of Loki, regretting every word he said.

Thor did not and never will hate Loki. He had missed his presence dearly. He craved for his presence so much to the extent he dreamt about him every night. His heart would break all of over again when he woke, realising that Loki was no longer by his side. 

Thor was scared of what he had become. 

The mighty prince of Asgard is deeply and madly in love with his slave.

At the end of the room, Loki stopped his sobs watching Thor. He was a mess and it was all his doing. Has he not counter in aggression, none of this would happen. Regret washed over him and he wanted very much to go in and apologise. At the heels of the guilt, came the memory of what had happened which made Loki accidently looked at Thor's face.

Thor on the other hand thought he saw Loki’s ghost. He quickly crushed his hopeful wishes and turned away. It is better not to dwell into the errors of his past and move on. He need to let Loki go and start anew. The fact of him being so vulnerable in the another’s presence scared him. 

"Please help me mother. Make me forget Loki. I can't stand the sight of him. I.."

Thor let his long held sorrow out as he wept.

"Hush, my child. Everything will be alright."

TBC


	15. Blast from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki had an unpleasant visit from an acquitance of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise greatly for the massive delay. Your comments have encouraged me to continue writing despite being swarmed with RL. Many thanks for that!

Loki placed a hand over his mouth to stifle his cries.

Thor wanted to forget him and it was hardly his fault. His stubbornness has caused Thor pain. Whether it was intentional or not, Loki has injured Thor with his magic. Not to mention, he had deny the prince’s feelings for the longest time. Loki ran blindly down the pathways not knowing where he was going. Thor’s words was still playing in his head and it was down right torture. 

Loki ran as fast as he could, as far as he could, reaching the furthest palace grounds until his knees finally gave out. He screwed his eyes shut, letting his emotions bled through his tears. 

Realisation finally hit Loki. 

With this latest development, Loki has lost not only his protection but his purpose. Now that Thor has denounced him, he was no longer needed in the palace. Sure, Frigga could offer sanctuary to Loki from others’ attempts to abuse him but it would not secure his safety in the long run. For one, Odin Allfather would gladed end his life if he were to find out his misdeed.   
He buried his tear stained face into his hands, sobbing loudly at his own demise not knowing of shadows lurking behind him.

xxxx

Helbindli smiled to himself when he killed two guards as he passed by the main hallway. He then veilled their dead bodies with magical powder given by one of his father's sorcerers. The ice giant crept around the palace grounds like shadows of the night. Helbindli was vigilant of his steps, especially when he bypassed the Observatory. Lucky for him the cloak of invisibility he smartly donned shielded his presence from Asgard’s sentry. 

The eldest son of Laufey waltzed through palace compound in search for the Casket of Winter, the energy source confiscated by the All-father from the Great War. He could feel the casket’s energy calling out for him from a distance. Like ants to sugar cubes, Helbindli followed the traces of energy emitted from the energy source. 

To the giant’s surprise, he sported his younger brother whom he thought was dead. He could not recall the last time he saw him but his features were distinctive enough for Helbindli to recognise him. He quietly crept closer and sat next to him, silently listening to what Loki’s murmurs. 

After eavesdropping on his younger brother’s monologue conversation, Helbindli decided to incorporate Loki into his plan. Like a viper, Helbindle sneaked behind his clueless brother and knock him unconcious. He then threw some dust on both of them and they dissapeared in thin white smoke.

xxx

"Looks like you have awaken."

It took a while before the figure before him panicked and tugging at his bonds.

"I'm surprised that you are able to bring yourself lower that you already are, Loki."

A pair of wide saucer eyes stared back at him. 

Laufey smiled.

"What, just because I banished you doesn't mean I would forget you, my son. After all you are one of us."

More thrashing.

Laufey drew a small dagger from his back and Loki stilled instantly. He played with the tip of the dagger, admiring its sharpness.

"Loki if you cooperate with us to invade Asgard, I will overlook your past mistake and welcome you back home."

"What makes you think I will follow you back so easily. After all you abandoned me long time ago."

Laufey laughed.

"So you would rather be Aesir's pet whore, spreading your legs for a master who doesn't think twice about discarding you once he is done."

Loki cringed at the truth feom his father's words. Never had he imagine he would agree with his father until now.

"Or you could aid us to conquer Asgard, come back to Jotunheim with a heroic deed and claim your title as prince where no one will dare to question your authority."

Laufey moved closer to Loki, his hands brushed against Loki's cheek.

"Are you not sick of what others have done to you? Or being betrayed and lied to?"

Laufey's word somehow make sense. As impossible as it seems, Loki was believing every single word he said.

His father maybe cruel to him but at least he was honest.

"I give you my word, Loki. I will return your birth right and your magic if you help us to bring down Asgard."

A blindfold blinded his vision.

"I will give you one day to consider this offer. Send Helbindli a message when you’ve made up your mind."

Loki blacked out instantly. 

xxx

When Loki opened his eyes, he was back in the small room at the Observatory. He jumped out of the bed he was on and looked around, making sure he was safe. They were no signs of Laufey or Helbindli. Nor any indication of his kidnapping. He let out a relieved sign and walked out to join Heimdall. 

"You look weary, Loki. Is everything alright?"

Loki flinched at Heimdall’s query.   
Calm down, Loki. He will find out if you act abnormally….

Heimdall brows furrowed at the other’s silence. He took a deep breath and tapped into Loki’s consciousness. It did not take long before truth showed on his horrified face. 

“Loki, you….” 

Before Heimdall could finish his sentence he was frozen stone cold. Helbindli later emerged from behind the ice statue. Loki fell back, totally mortified with what when he saw. 

"Hello, runt…"

"What have you done!?" 

Loki rushed to Heimdall, placing a hand on the sentry’s chest. He muttered a few spells, desperately trying to undo his brother’s doing. He was mortified when it did not work. 

Helblindi smirked at his brother’s futile attempts. 

"Time’s running out. Take your pick, runtling."

Loki continue to shake his head stubbornly, as if he was trying to drive Helbindli’s presence away. 

"Loki!" Helblindi snapped. 

"Answer me right now, runt! I don’t have any patience to wait all day.” 

Helbindli was about to smash the frozen sentry into pieces when Loki cried out. 

"Don't kill him!"

Loki held up both his hands to appease his furious brother. 

"Please don’t hurt him, you have gotten what you wanted, please don't...dont hurt him"

Loki felt his courage wavered with each step Helbindli took. 

Helblindi scoffed "Then do as I say. Go get the Casket and find a way to bring us here."

Loki nodded and Helblindi stepped back.

"I will be waiting."

With his last words, Helbindli disappeared into the darkness. 

xxx

Heimdall willed his power to break free of his stiffen state but no avail. The ice encased him was tampered with strong magic, one that could rival the Queen's. His sharp hearing picked up the muffled conversation between his assaulter and Loki. The sentry gritted his teeth as he watched Loki helplessly while the other the frost giant threatening his charge. He cursed himself when his consciousness fades as minutes passed by. Heimdall mentally let out a relieved sigh when the creature did not harm Loki.

May the Norns help Asgard.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this short update. I am trying my best to update this story in the limited time span I have.


	16. Blurring Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Heimdall remained frozen, Loki became desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:   
> Thank you for your wonderful feedback. Managed to squeeze another chapter in this week. Enjoy! 
> 
> Warning: Non-dub sexual advances.

Loki ran away from the Observatory without looking back. He was at wit’s end with the current situation. back. There was nothing he could do to save his master other than obeying his brother’s commands. With his magic bound, Helbindli could easily kill him without breaking a sweat.   
Loki did consider warning Frigga of Laufey’s plans but he was worried of her safety. He would not be able to live with himself if she gets hurt like Heimdall. Telling others would not help either. No one would believe the words of slave, especially when the victim is frozen in ice. Should the palace guards discover Heimdall’s frozen body in the Observatory, no doubt Loki would be first to be blamed.   
In the midst of his escape, Loki ended up in front of Thor’s room. Laufey’s words came ringing in his head.   
“Bring me the Casket and you will be free.”   
What choice does he have other than to comply to his father’s request?  
After minutes of deliberating, Loki finally turned the knob and entered.   
The room was dimly lit. His nose crinkled at the strong scent of medicine. His heart sunk when he saw shreds of tainted bandages lying on the carpet floor.   
“Who goes there?”   
Loki jumped at the sudden voice. 

 

“It’s me… ”  
“Loki?”  
The way Thor sounded tugged Loki’s heartstrings.   
“Yes, it’s me. “   
Loki quickly rushed to Thor’s side when he saw the other struggling to get up.   
“Loki…It’s really you…”  
Thor had never felt so relieved. He yearned to see Loki since he roused from his unconscious state. It took a lot of will power for Thor not to break down when he saw Loki approaching.   
He wanted to reach out and hold Loki in his arms but his guilt pulled him back. After last week’s incident, Thor felt he has lost his rights to his slave’s love. After all, it was him who has caused Loki misery in the first place.   
"Do you need ... need anything?"  
Thor blinked at Loki’s question but snapped himself out of his stupor.   
"Maybe you can help me to the kitchen? I'm kinda thirsty."  
He sat up and grabbed an empty jug from the night stand. When he tried to stand up, Loki placed a hand on his chest.   
“No, I will get it. Stay here.”   
Loki took the jug away and left hastily.   
Thor was taken aback by Loki's cold treatment. Thor watched his ex-charge go and refrained himself from following him. He shifted his attention to the window instead and let his mind wondered a little while waiting for Loki to return.   
It turned out to be the most torturous moment of his life.   
xxx  
The smell of food made Thor’s mouth watered. He wolfed down the platter like a straved animal after Loki served him. After munching for few minutes, Thor suddenly realised Loki was watching him. He stopped eating and offered Loki to join him.   
What came next caught Thor totally by surprise.   
"I am not a whore.”   
“Pardon?”   
"I have never slept with ... with anyone" Loki emphasised. "And you ... you called me that before your mother."  
"I...I didn't mean to..I wasn't thinking straight."  
There was no words to describe how sorry I am Loki. I want to take back every word I said, if you let me.   
Thor reached out to take the other's hand into his.  
"Loki, I know what I did was unforgivable and cruel."  
His hands tightened around Loki's.  
"But I beg you, Loki. Please give me a chance to make amends."  
Loki looked at Thor, then at their hands.  
This was the defining moment. This was what he came here to do.   
It’s me who is sorry.   
Loki let out a heavy sigh and looked into the prince’s eyes earnest.   
"You won't do it again?" he whispered. "If I give you the chance?"  
Thor's heart leaped in joy upon hearing Loki’s words.   
Loki has been very lenient with him, perhaps too kind. He hastily brought Loki's right hand before his lips and kissed it with gratitude.  
" I give you my word, Loki. I will end myself if I ever hurt you again."  
His voice was strong and unwavering like the pledge he made.  
He looked at Loki with an earnest gaze, hoping he would accept his sincere apology.  
Loki looked at Thor's face and was drowned in guilt, wallowing in it.  
Oh Thor, if you only knew…  
"You have no idea how much I missed you, Loki. I thought I lost you.”   
He took in a deep breath before he continued.  
"It hurts so bad that I thought I want mother make me forget everythig."  
Tears brimmed his eyes as he willed them not to spill them.  
Loki bit his lip and looked at him.  
Then he reached out with one hand and wiped away Thor's tears.  
“Please don’t cry.”  
He cupped Thor's jaw and gave him a soft smile  
"I won’s leave you, again"  
The sound of Loki's caring voice was like salve soothing his broken heart. He leaned to the other man's touch, seeping the warmth in the other’s embrace.   
Oh, how he missed this.  
Deep inside, Thor prayed that he would never lose him again.  
"Promise me, Loki. Don't walk out on me again. I don't think I can take it the second time."  
Before Loki could respond, Thor collapsed on his bed. Loki was utterly shocked at his unconscious state.   
“Thor?!!”   
Loki shook the prince’s body to wake him up but there was no response. He placed his fingers to the side of Thor’s neck checking for vitals. What he did not expect was a pair of hands clutching his waist, tickling his sides. Loki tumbled backwards from attack while Thor burst into laughter.  
“Don’t you EVER do that again!”   
Loki growled angrily at and batted Thor’s hand away. Damn the man did not even make an attempt to stop laughing.   
"That was not funny, Thor!"  
He balled his fist and started hit Thor on his head and shoulders repeatedly.   
“Stop laughing, you giant sized oaf!”   
Thor cried out in pain when one of Loki’s light punches accidently landed on his wound. He cursed silently as he hit the floor next to Loki, clutching painfully on his hurting abdomen.   
"You hit it right on target..."  
"Thor!"  
Loki gasped in horror when he saw blots of crimson staining Thor’s bandage. He did not know what to do. He wanted to help him but he dared not touch him fearing it would cause him more pain. Logic demanded him to call for help but his feet were frozen. In the midst of his panic, he remembered about the little veil of potion lying in Frigga’s parlour. Loki excused himself and ran to retrieve it. It was extracts of Jotun Blue, a flower famous for its healing properties in Jotunheim. 

Thor was barely conscious when Loki left him. The pain was so intense that for a moment he wanted to faint. He wanted to tell Loki that all these was not his doing but nothing came out of his mouth. All he could do was pray that Loki would not abandon him.

After a few minutes, Thor felt his body was being lifted and placed on something soft. He hissed when his bandaged was untied and replaced with Loki's balm coated fingers rubbing on his wound. The prince wanted to scream at the intrusion when the salve touch his sensitive skin but as Loki continued, the pain subsided to nothing. The rubbing sensation turned to a soothing one. He felt himself relaxed under Loki’s careful ministrations and let out a satisfied purr.   
Loki tsked at Thor’s obvious indulgence.  
"You’re really enjoying this, huh?"   
"Your hands work miracles, Loki. I love it.”   
Loki caught the hidden innuendo behind Thor’s words. His face flushed as he became aware of the way Thor laid his eyes on him. He tried not to notice the refined contour of Thor's muscles as he continued to massage him. His breath stuttered as his nimble fingers continued stroking, particularly on his chiselled chest.   
Thor let out a strained huff when Loki accidently rubbed the pad of his fingers across his hardened nubs. He could fell rush of adrenaline pumping in his veins. He knew Loki’s straying touches were not intentional but more of youthful curiousity. He loved to see how enthralled the Jotun was of his body and was more than willing to show him more.   
Loki held his breath when Thor caught his wrist and guided his trembling hand across his torso.  
His face turned redder when it went further down his abdomen. He was having a battle of wills. Loki wanted to pull away from Thor but at the same time he wanted to feel him. When his fingers trailed down dangerously at Thor’s waistband, Loki paused.   
"We - we can't ..."croaked Loki, faced growing red as a tomato.   
Thor grinned at Loki's shyness. It was a sign that Loki was indeed a virgin and Thor was glad for that. Thor himself recalled having the same experience once when he first bedded someone during his teenage years.  
"It's alright Loki. Don't feel weirded out by this."  
Thor pulled down his waistband a little bit, teasing an already embarrassed Loki.  
"I won't force myself on you, Loki. But you can have all of me right here for what I have done to you.  
He placed Loki's hand over his beating heart.  
"Loki, I want you to know that you owned my heart and soul since the beginning."  
Thor took the opportunity to place a chaste kiss on Loki's flushed cheeks.  
"I love you."  
Loki’s head was spinning. All of these was happening way too fast. He could not think clearly with Thor trying to seduce him with his charm. If he did not stop himself, he would accidently blur out everything including Laufey and Heimdall. It took him a lot of willpower not to succumb to his newfound lust.   
"C- could you..." he whispered. “Cover yourself? I can't think…"  
Thor was a little disappointed that Loki did not take up the challenge. At the same time, he felt guilty for making the Jotun felt uncomfortable. He quickly wrapped a robe over him and adjusted his pants. He then stood up and headed to the bathroom.  
"Sorry if I scare you, Loki. I will take a quick bath and we can go for a walk afterwards."  
Loki watched Thor disappeared into the bathroom and let out a relieved sigh. Tricking Thor into doing what he want turned out to be thousand times harder if he could not get his feelings in check.   
***  
The walk in the gardens turned out to be less stressful than their early exchange. Loki walked behind Thor, as a slave should but remained close enough to listen to what Thor said. The Jotun was mesmerised by the garden’s beauty.   
And Thor.  
The golden son of Asgard.  
Loki watched his hair glowing in the sun as they chattered on things Loki barely paid attention to. Thor noticed the change in Loki and was felt worried. His failed attempt to seduce his slave still playing in his mind. He took his silence as sign of discomfort and asked.  
"Does the garden not up to your liking, Loki? If you have anywhere in mind, I can lead you there."  
Loki snapped out from his musings and shook his head.  
"No, this is fine."  
Not satisfied with Loki’s answer, Thor voiced out a suggestion.   
"There is a lake a few yards away. Let's go for a swim!"  
Before Loki can protest, he took his hand and ran on same path treaded by others. A large lake laid at the end, its crystal clear water reflecting the rays of the sun. Thor was excited when he reached the edge and undressed himself. He jumped into the lake without second thought. The cooling water was what he need to beat the summer heat.  
"Come on in Loki! The water is great!"  
When Thor turned around, his heart almost stopped. Loki looked so alluring with the fabric of his tunic clad tightly against his frame. It sent heat down to his lower half, making Thor wanted to stay submerged in water. He couldn't help himself from staring and imagined not so innocent things that he wanted to do to Loki.  
He snapped out from his musings when Loki tugged his ankle underwater, challenging him for a race. Thor took up his ex-slave's challenge and dive. It took less than a minute for Thor to catch up to Loki. His large arms clamped on Loki’s body.   
“Gotcha! Do you yield?”   
Loki squirmed and thrashed, trying to wriggle his way out but Thor’s vicegrip arms held him intact.   
“Wait! Stop! I yield!”   
Thor was not satisfied with his answer.  
"I expected you to put up a good fight. You dissapointed me, Loki."  
Without warning, Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and swam to shore. He was going to bully him to submission for unintentionally seducing him. Loki huffed as he was unceremoniously dumped on the ground.  
He glared at Thor.   
“That was a nasty trick”  
Loki stood and walked forward, shaking his hair.  
“I’m borrowing this.”  
Loki walked over, picked up Thor’s cape and vanished behind a thick tree. There was a little rustling and a few minutes later, his wet clothes came flying out, landing on he ground beneath the sun and Loki walked out, wearing nothing but Thor’s cape, draped around him like a cloak, hiding him from view.  
Loki felt extremely vulnerable and did not look at Thor as he held it shut with one hand and picked his clothes up with the other. He went and put them over a branch to dry and avoided looking at Thor.  
“You can go swim, if you want. I will wait here.”  
Thor approached Loki and pulled him into an embrace from behind. He noticed his ex-slave flinched at his touch at first but he relented after a few seconds.  
"Let me make you feel more comfortable."  
Thor squeezed the side of his limbs and massaging them lightly. tone of muscles on each arms. He repeated the same pattern on Loki's shoulders before guided Loki to lay down on his back. Loki did not know what gotten into him for him to obey but as soon as his back hit the coarse sand behind, he froze. He held cape tighter when Thor tugged the edge of the cloth.   
“I …” he swallowed, shaking his head.  
Thor leaned over and kissed his forehead.  
“Worry not. I won’t hurt you, Loki, ” he whispered at the shell of his ear.   
“Thor, please…!”  
Thor’s control snapped at the sound of Loki’s begging. He caught Loki by surprise when he placed his lips against Loki’s in a dominating kiss. Like a starved man, he explored Loki’s mouth with desperation, imprinting Loki’s taste in his brain. Loki muffled against Thor’s invasion, trying to resist Thor’s advances but he found himself in a losing battle. He closed his eyes in defeat as Thor devour him.  
If only these were real… If only I could love you as I am…  
Tears streamed down Loki’s cheeks.   
“Don’t be scared. I will make you feel good.”  
In the midst of his musings, Loki barely registered when Thor parted the cape enveloping his body. His pale and alabaster skin proved to be more enticing against the crimson fabric. Thor broke the kiss to indulge in the beauty beneath him.   
His free hand mapped Loki’s body with enthusiasm. His experienced fingers explore the nooks and crooks of Loki's body, lavishing each part of his torso with full attention with his exploring mouth. Loki cried out in protest when Thor’s hand fondled the flesh in between his legs and kneaded it to arousal.   
While his right hand kept itself busy on Loki's lower half, his other hand was playing with the twin nubs on Loki's chest. His coarse thumb rubbed against the velvet skin until they hardened, earning a pleasurable cry from Loki. The mixture of lavender and spring made Thor's nostrils flared, imprinting his scent into his mind.  
"Loki, you are so beautiful..."  
The prince worshipped the body beneath him as if he was the god and he was his most loyal follower.  
The attention he spent on Loki's arousal bears fruit when he felt the length in his palm hardened. Thor licked his lips when he saw a drop of transparent liquid leaked out at the tip. Without further warning, he took Loki's whole length into his mouth, earning a loud gasp from the Jotun.  
Loki whimpered as Thor devoured him. He lifted his legs on either side of Thor, falling back, his mouth opened, parted on soundless screams. His breath caught in his throat and he choked, his back arching off the bed, his head tipping back as he felt lust built in his belly.   
Loki dug his heels into the ground and keened loudly, gasping as though he was dying.  
“P – please…” he begged “please…”  
Thor was pleased when he heard Loki begged. He brought his tougue to the underside of his arousal, tracing each vein popping up from the surface due accumulated tension. He expertly kneaded the sac underneath, pressing and pulling until it became taut. As Loki's breath became shorter, he slided his fingers to his perineum and massaging it according to the rythmn of his mouth on Loki's arousal, indirectly stimulate his prostate hidden beneath the skin.  
What came next was the best sound he had ever heard from Loki.   
Loki fell back after Thor has finished milking his spent, gaze focused on the skies above. His release was so intense that it made he saw stars. Loki moaned when Thor’s wet tongue lapped his pleasure from his abdomen. Just when he was about to sit up, Thor’s large frame encased his small one. When Thor’s leg came between his thighs, horror of reality dawned over Loki. Thor was far from done.   
Loki felt his heart stop when Thor’s hands forced his legs apart.   
He didn’t want this, he didn’t…  
He almost screamed when Thor finger prodded his entrance. He wanted to fight back but he had to appease Thor to get what he wants. Loki tried to keep his fears at bay, trying to convince himself he needs to endure it for the greater good.   
Thor's lustful appetite was spoiled when he heard Loki's sobbing loudly. It was then he realised what he had done. Loki's teary face was a wake-up call of the horrors that Hawkr has once subjected to. The feeling of disgust made him nausea and Thor wanted to throw up there and then.  
Thor practically pried himself away from Loki, relieved that he did not go further.  
What a hypocrite he was!  
Thor had condemned his nemesis for violating Loki and here he is doing the exact same thing. The hard earned trust he built just a few hours ago has just gone down the drain and Thor was to blame.  
"I'm sorry..."  
Loki heaved a huge sigh of relief, partway between a sob and exhale and curled on his side, holding the cape over himself, covering himself to the neck.  
He didn’t want to cry, this was going to get him nowhere, but he couldn’t stop.  
Another sob tore through his throat and Loki hid his face in his hands.  
“I’m sorry…!” he sobbed “I’m sorry…!”  
"No Loki, it was all my fault. I should have known better."  
Thor embraced the trembling Jotun within his arms, murmuring apologies repeatedly. He pulled the hem of the cape surrounding Loki's body and tied a knot on top of his shoulders.  
"Let's get you back to the palace."  
TBC


	17. Madness Decends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes being truthful can be ugly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick update amidst the hecticness of my RL. Enjoy! 
> 
> Warning: Dark theme and violence ahead.

Both prince and slave did not utter a word since they departed from the lake.

After a long stretch of silence, Loki spoke.

“Thor…I’m really nervous… No one has ever touch me before…”

Loki’s cheek reddened with each word he spoke. He was ashamed of his lack of knowledge in matters of intimacy. From his past experience, body contact meant pain and humilitation. His body somewhat has been conditioned to avoid contact at all cost, thus led to his unexpected outbreak. He could not comprehend the alien feeling that Thor was making him feel.

"Aren’t you afraid of me after what I did? Damn it, if you haven't cry, I would have..."

Thor clenched his hand into a fist. He knew what the answer was but he was too scared to hear it from Loki.

“I am… but you are all I have” Thor blinked. He couldn't believe his ears.

Did Loki just confess his love for him?

"Really?" Thor asked nervously. His heart was at the edge of breaking. He did not think he could take it if this turned out to be another lie. Loki looked into Thor’s deep blue eyes earnestly.

“Yes, Thor. You are the only one I have. I don’t have any choice but to stay with you. Even if it frightens me.”

He shrugged and continued.

“That’s the plan for now. Unless I can find a way to gain my freedom.”

"I can give your freedom, Loki but on one condition.."

Thor approached Loki and settled next to him. He clasped the other’s hands in his.

"Stay by my side."

Deep inside Thor was a raging storm of emotions, battling each other for the final stand. As a prince and Loki’s master, he could easily forced Loki to obey his wishes. On the other hand, Thor did not want to shackle his freedom. Loki deserved a chance to live his own life should Even without Thor in the picture. It would be injustice to make Loki stay if he was not willing. It would be cruel to both of them. Call it foolishness or wishful thinking, Thor wants Loki to say yes.

Loki shook his head in disagreement.

“I … I want to go h- home. I don’t belong here, Thor.”

There is truth in his words. What Thor has hoped for is just an illusion. Loki is among kin in Jotunheim, even if he was treated poorly. His royal blood gave him a sense of identity. Here in Asgard, he is nothing more than a slave to his people, bound by eternal servitude. Thor knew this from the start when he let Loki entered his heart. Yet, Thor still hoped. Even if it means hurting Loki.

"What future would you have in Jotunheim, Loki? Your family has disowned you. You are an outcast amongst your kin. The Jotuns would never accept a runt as their king."

Thor felt really awful as those words left his mouth but he kept talking.

"It won’t be the same if you stay with head. I can protect you and give you love that you are deprived of.” Loki pushed Thor away and shook his head in protest.

“You’re wrong, Thor. Even you are helpless against you own father. He and the rest of the Aesir hated me to the core. I can see it in their eyes, Thor. They won’t stop until they have my head on a spike! ”

Loki looked at Thor earnestly.

“Please, Thor. If you love me, please grant me my freedom and I will leave you in peace. You will never see me again.”

Thor was dumbfounded at Loki’s request.

A lot of thoughts ran through the prince’s mind.

Does this mean Loki has rejected him?

All those times they spent together meant absolutely nothing to Loki?

A horror realisation struck Thor. The sly Jotun has taken advantage of his feelings and manipulated him. Anger boiled inside of the Thunder god. A faint rumble of thunder could be heard from outside. Thor’s face hardened. If Loki think he could easily play him out, he is wrong. Clearly the slave needs a reminder of who’s in power here.

"I'm not letting you go that easily." Loki did not know what he meant until Thor retrieved a pair of shackles under his bed. His eyes widened in shock when the fetters came into his view. Before he could bolt, Thor placed a cuff on his left hand and pulled the slave towards him.

“No! Please!” he begged as he struggled to break free.

His pleads were completely ignored by Thor. The prince placed the vacant cuff on his left hand. He turned to face Loki and pushed him down on the king-size bed. Loki continued to struggle against Thor’s weight with tears streaming down his cheeks.

“You are just like Hawkr. You tell yourself you are different but you just like him! A selfish heartless bastard!”

Thor’s hand clenched into a tight fist at the mention of Hawkr's name. Fury clouded his judgement at Loki’s blatant accusation. He grabbed Loki’s hands and held them immobilised above his head. He lowered his head to the side of his ears and whispered.

"If you think I am anywhere close to Hawkr, you're wrong. Let me show you what I’m capable of, slave."

Loki screamed when Thor pulled the cape away, the only protection he had against Thor. After returning from the lake drenched from head to toe, Thor’s cape was the only article on him. He brawled when the article dropped to the floor, leaving him naked and cold. The painful memory of his first day flashed before his eyes. He thrashed wildly when Thor encased his fingers around his neck, leaving a brusing mark behind.

“Please…!” he wheezed.

“I…I can't breathe!”

"Heed my words, Jotun. Disobey me again and I will end your miserable life right now. Do you hear me?”

_Save your misery and kill him, Thor. This slave is not worth your love._

A dark and ominous voice whispered through his mind again.

When Thor released Loki, the slave quickly prostate himself in front of him and apologised profusely.

“I won’t do it again, Master. I’m sorry.”

Deep inside of Thor's subconscious, he knew he went overboard. He didn't mean to scare Loki like this, humiliating him to tears.

Voices whispered evil thoughts inside his head, calling him to force Loki into complete submission.

It was sheer madness and it made the prince's blood sing.

A distant memory resurfaced from the depths of his brain.

_"What's wrong, little prince? Is this the greatest warrior Asgard has?"_

_Thor howled in pain when his hated nemesis broke his other rib with a club. Ruby eyes stared into his blue ones, drinking the young prince's fear as he snapped another rib open. Thor's face burned with humiliation when he lose control of his bladder in front of a horde of laughing frost giants._

_"Well, Odinson. I suggest you stop embarrassing yourself and tell us where you are hiding the item?"_

Thor’s painful experience has taught him how dangerous a Jotun can be, especially an unruly and untamed one. It was Loki's loss for taking Thor’s kindness for granted. This time Thor would ingrain obedience in him as how his father once did to him.

_A wild Jotun is a dangerous foe. Make him submit once and for all._

The voice inside his head spoke again.

Thor did not give Loki any respite when he pried his cape away and threw it to a distance where Loki can't reach. He then tugged at the restraints making Loki stumbled forward. He caught a fistful of locks and jerked Loki’s head upwards so his to fiery blue ones could meet his.

"Did I say you are allowed to cover yourself, Loki?" Thor’s free hand wandered on his exposed body, leaving bruises from his touch.

"Every single part of your flesh belong to me since the day I brought you here. Don't you ever forget that."

“N..No…!” Loki shouted.

Loki tried to push him off but nothing happened. He screamed until his throat was sore. In the midst of his panic, he thrashed against Thor’s captive body forgetting the promise he made to him earlier on. It made Thor furious than before.

"You still have not learn, have you? Who are you to resist?"

Thor grabbed Loki's body and flipped him onto his stomach. He lowered his face against the nape of Loki's neck and bit until it drew blood. One hand locked his head sideways while the other held tightly on Loki's arms. Thor left few more marks until he reached the junction of Loki’s pelvis. The prince paused for a while to admire his handiwork. Seeing Loki's body all battered and marked aroused Thor’s excitement.

Loki’s breath hitched when Thor’s hand snaked to his lower half. He choked on his tears, when Thor continued to molest him, forcing unwanted sensation to his body. He felt extremely violated at Thor’s ministrations. Loki screamed in desolation whilst being assaulted until he could not make sense of his surroundings anymore.

Something in Loki’s words broke through Thor's madness. When he came to himself, Loki was grovelling in front of him, muttering endless apologies and gratitude between sobs. He loathed himself when he registered the mess he just created. Thor tried to touch Loki but stopped when he saw him flinched violently at the sight of it. He muttered a command phrase and uncuffed himself from the shackles. He attained the opened end to the bed pillar and locked it. At the state his is in, Thor could not trust himself being in the same room with Loki nor Loki being in the room himself. He would need to let his madness subside before he could rationally think of a way to remedy this. Without a word he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Loki laid captive on the bed, flinching when he heard Thor lock the door from the outside. Once he’s gone Loki broke down completely. He wailed into the sheets, crying out his fear, mourning what he had lost.

TBC


	18. Unexpected Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki befriended one of Thor's allies.

**Chapter 18 Unexpected Friendship**

Sif got irritated from Thor's repeated absence from their scheduled sparring session. It was all Fandral’s doing that Thor spent more time with his slave than sparring his friends. Sif missed Thor after three weeks having the Warrior’s Three as sparring partners. She had skilfully learned all their fighting patterns to the point where she could predict their attacks each time she fought with them. Without Thor’s clumsiness and booming laughter, their sparring session becomes a mundane routine.

One day, Sif decided to take matters in hand and confront her prince. Words about Thor’s slave piqued her interest particularly the incident in the Queen’s dining hall. She could not wrap her head around  Thor’s newfound interest of the slave. She has never met the slave in person but from the stories she heard, the Jotun had her prince wrapped around his finger.  

Sif knew Thor too well to deny those baseless accusations. Love interest with a Jotun, a slave at that was nearly imposed. The lady warrior knew how much hatred Thor had for the frost giants due to a particular incident years ago. For Thor to have a relationship with the enemy seems preposterous.  

Yet, she find herself walking to Thor’s chambers to confront his friend about the matter. She discarded her musings and knocked the wooden door in front of her.

"Thor, are you in there? We need to talk."

No answer. Sif patience ran out after two minutes of silence. With one heavy bang with her shoulders, she broke the locked door. She smiled to herself sheepishly. She was expecting a sheepish looking Thor lying comfortably in his bed tiring to make excuses for ignoring her. Instead she walked into a messed up room with clothes strewn all over the floor.

Sif noticed something moving on the mattress. She drew out a sword as precaution and approached the bed. As cursed when she realised it was a naked being chained at the foot of the bed.

"Who are you? Where is your master?"

The being trembled at her query.

 “I don’t know…” he whimpered “He … I don’t…”

Sif ignore the being’s stuttering voice and observed the creature. Patches of black and blues marred its alabaster skin. If this was the Jotun slave everyone’s talking about, it did not bear any resemblance to the frost giants. She continue to examine the slave’s body. There were few bite marks at the upper part of its torso, which cleared spelt out what happened to him. Without any signs of intrusion, It was clear that Thor was the cause of this creature’s suffering.

Her observation contradicted with whatever she heard so far. If Thor is attached to his slave, why would he cause it to suffer. She could not find a reason to justify Thor’s cruelty toward the Jotun. Sif picked up a red cape and draped it over the Jotun’s shoulders. She then left to the medical bay to pick up a few vials of medicine. When she returned, Loki was crying.  

The sight of Loki’s feeble state stirs anger inside. Unless he has done something to incur Thor's wrath, Sif finds the punishment towards the slave unfitting and cruel. She gestured for Loki to move closer so she could inspect his injuries. She sported no broken bone nor dislocated joints to her relief.

Sif tugged lightly on Loki’s cape.

"Are you okay if I take this away for a little while?"

Loki shook his head instantly.

“Please..I want to go home…” he whimpered with tears slipping down his face

Sif could not help but symphatise with Loki's predicament. She knew what it was like to being at the lower parts of the society. Sif was there once, being taunted by boys who thing women are meant to work on farms and kitchen, not playing swords or ride to battles. It was a painful journey and sacrifices done but it was worth all the blood, sweat and tears.

Though it was even challenging for Loki's case, Sif believed he could have equal opportunity to climb up the social ladder if giving a chance.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You have my word as a warrior. Besides, damaging you further would not benefit me in any ways."

She waited until Loki calmed himself before she continued.

Sif was meticulous when it comes to tending wounds and bruises. She prodded each of Loki's bruises gently to check on its severity before she applied the oilment on his skin. The ones which looked pretty bad had the longest attention. When it came his abdomen and below, Loki showed signs of discomfort and tried to hide his modesty with his hands in front of her. Sif chuckled lightly.

"No worries. I have treated more men to not feel ashamed looking at that. Besides, seen my brother’s countless times."

Loki smiled a little, just a wavering smile before he sighed.

He liked her, she was nice to him and Loki felt tears in his eyes again.

“He …” Loki whispered “He tried to … was going to …I don’t think I can take when he will”

Sif lend an attentive ear and to Loki as he let out his pent out emotion. She did not comment further but she furious deep inside. Sif loved his friend very much but sometimes she could not stand his stupidity.

This was the main reason she was dead set against the King's proposal to bethorthed with the elder prince. Marriage would shackle her freedom, reducing her to the works of housewife and producing heirs to the throne. It would be her ultimate punishment. The same applies to Loki, perhaps worse off given he is a male and slave to the prince.

She was determined to give Thor a piece of her mind later. And a punch won't cut it.

A sudden jerk from Loki brought her attention back. Twin eyes were staring at her, each filled with fear. A small crest adorning the lower half of her armor gave her identity away.

 “Lady Sif! Please, I spoke out of turn, I shouldn’t have said anything ….”

Tears filled his eyes again

“Please don’t tell him…”

Sif gave a reassuring pat on his back and left Loki behind.

Now to find his good-for-nothing prince and whack some sense into him.

xxx

Thor gazed at the setting sun, in deep thoughts when he was attacked by a raging Sif.

"What madness has befallen you, Sif? Have you know shame of ambushing an unarmed person?"

The female warrior scoffed before she swung her sword, missing nearing an inch from his head.   The thunder prince was about to summon Mjonir to him when Sif spoke.

"You are the one to talk. If you are as powerful as you claim, fight me head on without your precious hammer."

Thor has no clue what has gotten into Sif but he did not want to show his cowardice either.

Sif crooked a smile when Thor took the bait and charged forward. With the agility of a swiflet, she avoided Thor's punches and somersaulted behind him. Before Thor could deal another blow, Sif kicked him on the shin and knocked him down. A point to his neck and she was victorious.

"I have no mood for your games Sif. I yield."

"Who said I was done?"

Thor cringed when Sif's sword  made a shallow cut on his neck.

"What are you doing? Arghh!"

Another slash on his forearm.

"What is the fuss? I thought you like this sort of thing, Thor. Bullying people into submission."

She jammed the hilt of her sword into Thor upper thigh.

"This is retribution. I hope you know by now who you have wronged, Thor."

With that, she left.

xxx

The prince staggered into his chambers, licking his wounds of defeat. It stung to be bested by Sif, a woman no less. Thor never knew she had that strength in her, given the number of times he bested her during sparring sessions. The sudden attack terrified him and made him respect her to another whole level.

Sif's last words is still fresh in his mind. Thor could not decipher what she meant until he entered his room. He spotted Loki still battered and naked form all curled up on his bed fast asleep. He silently crept to his side not wanting Loki noticed his presence.

Loki looked so fragile sleeping like this, making Thor feel really guilty for his earlier actions. What Sif did was just a fraction of what he did to Loki. Thor was being notoriously cruel to him, he realised that now.

Thor smiled when he saw Loki's  bandaged arm. He really appreciated what she has done to him, making a mental note to thank her later. He unlocked Loki's shackles. Thor pulled the blanket over him and left him alone.

He was going to spend the night at Fandral's.

***

"Ouch, don't be so rough. Damn that wench. She packed a hell of a punch..."

Thor winced a little when Fandral swabbed a piece of cotton on his wound.

"From what I heard, you kinda deserved it, Thor. I don't know what was running in the head of yours."

He tightened the bandage wrapping on his wounded leg before tying it into a knot, earning a yelp from Thor.

"So, you just left him there alone?"

Thor nodded solemnly.

"The poor guy must be scared stiff. I think you better go and make up with him."

"I don't think that is possible. Not after what I have done..."

Thor clenched his jaws before he continued.

"You don't know how bad I hurt him. He was so terrified of me..crying and begging. Loki must despise me now."

Thor balled his fists and hid his face behind them. Fandral patted his shoulder offering him support.

"The Thor I know is not a coward who runs from his problems. He would face it no matter what the consequences are. Yes, it was stupid of you for what you did to Loki but I know how rage works. But you were the one who taught me how to control it remember?"

Yes, Thor remembered. It was the fateful day when Fandral joined his circle.  The man was not the person as he is today when Thor brought him under his wing. As a young lad, he was quiet and bitter but Thor saw something in him that he begged his father to spare his life for being executed for manslaughter. They became best of friends ever since.

"You're right. Perhaps I need to make amends to Loki."

"No worries, pal. I will accompany you there to make sure Sif doesn't cut your head off when she sees you."


	19. Of Worries and Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor reconciled with Loki on his misdeeds and caught unaware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter update. Yeah! 
> 
> I would like to thank you readers for your continuous support for this series. Feel free to drop me your comments in the feedback box below once you are done. Your feedback is highly appreciated and is a source of motivation for me. Thank you and enjoy!

**Chapter 19 Of Regrets and Worries**

Loki felt a bit better after his interaction with Lady Sif. The brief session he had with Sif helped him to keep his worries at bay. When his bruises hurt less, he started to move around. He made no effort to put on clothes as he feared that it would anger Thor. He only had a thin satin sheet wrapped around his lower half to cover his modesty. Not that it would offer much protection to begin with once he returns. He tried his best not to cringe at the stickiness plastering his skin when the fabric made contact with his skin.

His temporary peace was shattered when the room door swung open. He quickly hid himself himself in a corner beside the bookshelf cowering in fear. Tears of apprehension swelled in his eyes as heavy footsteps drew nearer. His shaking hands held the edge of satin sheet to himself, instinctively trying to cover himself. He flinched when a hand rested on his shoulders.

It took a while for Loki to register Fandral’s face through his blurry eyesight. The tears he tried to hold back so hard was not flowing freely down his reddened cheeks. 

"Loki, I need to come with me."

Loki gasped when Fandral pulled him up and placed him on a chair after minutes of failed persuasion. His trembling intensified when he saw Thor entering the room and walking towards him. If it were not for the blonde warrior’s hands encasing his shoulders, Loki would have bolted the second he made eye contact with Thor. He squeezed his eyes when the prince approached, bracing himself for physical contact but it never came. Instead, Thor went on his knees and begged for forgiveness.

"Loki, I’m really sorry for what I did... I really am.."

“Please, Master… Please leave me alone…”

Thor’s heart skipped a bit at Loki’s rejection. He looked at Fandral silently asking for help. His companion gave him an encouraging smile to which had strengthen his resolve to continue pleading.

"Loki, I know my apologies doesn't mean anything to do at this moment but I really want to make amends. Please believe me!"

At this stage, Thor was too desperate to bother about his pathetic conduct. He choked back a sob and continued. 

"I don't care if you don't want me anymore but please, let us stay this way."

Loki could feel his composure crumbling the minute Thor’s tears trickled down his cheeks. He would never forgive the prince for the mental scar he left behind yet his mouth uttered the apology Thor craved for.

_Damn the bastard prince!_

Thor was so skilful in his acting that Loki almost fell for his remorseful act. The thought of rejecting him outright came to his mind but his previous experience nullified that option. Fandral’s presence also intimidated Loki. Norns knew what the blonde warrior could do to him if he were to stay firm to his decision. He was too scared to find out.  

“It’s settled then.”

Loki startled violently when Fandral released his hold. He looked back at him with nearly wild eyes. His fear was messing up his mind badly. He was half-expecting Fandral to pin him down and bodily assault him like what Thor did earlier.

Instead, Fandral put up both his hands up in appeasing gesture while addressing him.

“Easy, Loki. I am not going to hurt you. Just want to hand you some clothing.”

Loki turned to Thor and whispered.

“If my Master permits…”

From the way Loki addressed Thor made Fandral realised that he was not ready to forgive the prince despite his convincing façade. He would need to alert Thor later just in case his friend did not notice.  He retrieved a set of clothes from the wardrobe and handed it over to Loki. The slave nodded and padded to the bathroom with the given articles.

"What am I going to do with you two? I need to go now, so please behave yourselves."

Fandral closed the door behind him leaving Thor kneeling on the floor in awkward silence. He was at the similar position after Loki came out. He felt his cheeks burned in humiliation when his slave ignored him and started cleaning the room. Thor watched attentively as Loki made the bed. Though Loki tried to make his tiredness discreet, Thor did not missed his laboured movements. When Loki started panting in exhaustion, Thor stopped him.

"That's enough, Loki. Go and rest."

Just before Loki lost his balance and collapse on the floor, Thor lifted his frail being and placed him on the bed despite his feeble attempt to deny his help. The thunder god stormed off into the kitchen and returned with a tray of food within minutes. He gently coaxed the weakened slave to eat.

"Come on, Loki. Don't deny yourself. I know you are hungry."

Loki looked at Thor, then at the food and nodded. He took the water first, drinking almost half the pitcher before he fell back, panting. When his breathing normalised a few minutes later, he started to eat. Loki became very aware of Thor’s presence and it made him uncomfortable.

Loki felt his strength returning with each bite of food. When he noticed Thor was watching him, he  doubled his eating speed. Once his done, Loki placed all the empty plates on the tray and left the room before Thor could stop him.

xxx

Loki tried to avoid eye contact when he entered the kitchen. Unfortunately, he bumped into the master chef before he left.

“I hear ye became the Prince’s whore last night. Want to give us a quick romp in the pantry, eh? I'll treat ye really nice,” said the chef while patting his rounded back to emphasis the innuendo. The kitchen staff roared in laughter following his comment. Loki’s face reddened in humiliation and quickly scurried off, ignoring cat calls echoing from the kitchen.

The guards from the Royal Halls did not spare him either. They leered at him openly and hurled demeaning words to him. Loki quickened his pace to Thor’s room with tears welling up his green eyes. One of the guards commented made his face flushed with humiliation.

 “Spread them for us any time soon, Loki?”

Loki tried to avoid eye contact with the prince when he came in but no avail. Thor noticed the slight tremor on his slave’s body and asked.

"Are you alright, Loki? Did something happened?"

Loki shook his head and looked away.

He felt a mixture of conflicting emotions within him. Thor was the main reason for his suffering yet he wanted to tell him everything. His presence make him very uncomfortable and yet he longed for his hands to hold him and tell him everything would be alright.

_Something must be wrong with me…_

As though Thor has read his mind, Loki felt a warm hand cupping his cheeks. He longed to pull away instantly but Thor’s question stopped him.  

“Tell me, Loki”

Whether it was a direct order or a plea, Loki’s mind was too occupied to find out. He spilled his thoughts after Thor’s grip on his wrist tightened demanding for an answer. The last thing he wanted was to be abused again for disobedience.  

“Please..They were just talking …they didn't mean it…”

"What did they say, Loki?"

If hearing the men’s degrading insults were bad, speaking about them were ten times worse.

“They said…I’m …I’m your whore…asked me…to sleep with them….”

If it were not for Thor’s vice grip, Loki would have bolted that instant. Loki quickly rectify himself when he saw Thor’s face darkened.

“I won’t go to them, I swear!”

He was mentally preparing himself for a slap on his face but it never came. Instead, Thor lifted his face so they met at eye level.  

"Never, ever call yourself that, Loki. Do you hear me?”

Loki’s eyes watered upon hearing Thor’s words. The tears he tried so hard to conceal trickled down his cheeks. He cried into Thor’s chest when he pulled him into his arms. All the tension he accumulated bled out as the prince whispered comforting words in his ear and caressed his head.

Loki knew he was going to regret this later.

It felt like ages when Thor spoke again.

“Tell me their names. The ones that hurt you.”  

Loki hugged himself and lied.

“I don't remember.”

Loki did not want Thor to know. By revealing the culprits’ identify would only invite more trouble. If the kitchen staff or guards find out that he complained, they would make his life a living hell if Thor is not around.

Both slave and master sat there, reconciling their loss in silence.

xxx

The next few days were uneventful for Loki. He conducted his chores as usual – cleaning his master’s bedroom, serving meals and tend to Thor’s needs when ordered. His traumatic experience made him emotionally numb. He did not speak unless Thor asked him to and only did things when Thor instructed him to. So far, Thor has yet to scold him for his impassiveness and he was grateful for his understanding.

As days turned to weeks, the notion of escaping became bleak. The window of opportunity offered by Laufey was closing and he could not do anything about it. He was about to accept his fate but he was his luck changed when Thor returned from his battle competition in Alfheim.

"It was a glorious battle, Loki. You should have seen how I bested the Dwarf knight at the battle ring."

He revealed a sword covered in brown cloth. Its blade is shiny and sharp. It was forged from the same material as Mjonir, extracted from the bowels of Nifheim core. A dragon head adorn the hilt with a piece of jewel in its mouth. He admired his prize for a while before he continued.

"Such a marvellous piece of art is fit for the weapons vault. Perhaps you and I can drop by there later in the evening?"

Loki's heart skipped a bit at the mention of the weapons vault.

This was it.

The chance which he had waited for a lifetime.

His one-way ticket back home from exile.

 “I would like that.”

xxx

Two guards parted a way for both prince and slave when they entered the vault. Thousands of armory and weapons were placed in there, including the ones which Loki thought were legend.

"You can have a look around while I find a spot for this sword."

Loki wandered around, taking in the multiple collection of weapons exhibited in the vault. He cringed at the thought of Aesir hoarding the universe’s most dangerous weapons, capable of destroying planet and realms. He quickened his pace through the rows of narrow corridors in search of the item instructed by his father. As he reached the end of the vault, he felt something calling him.

_The Casket of Ancient Winters._

There and then, Loki experienced the dream of every young Jotun. The ability to hold the most powerful source in his hands. He placed his hands to the side of casket, lifting it up slowly from where it was rested.

By the time Thor released what Loki was up to, it was too late.

**To be continued**


	20. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki got hold of the Casket of Ancient Winters and all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the massive delay. Real life is currently occupying my writing time. I thank all my readers who patiently waited for this update. 
> 
> To answer one of the readers queries, there is no Destroyer in this AU setting. Hence, there is no defensive mechanism as per the MCU movie.

Thor was caught by surprise when Loki attacked him with multiple ice shot. He winced in pain when one of Loki’s shot grazed him on the shoulder leaving a patch of frostbitten skin. He watched in horror when dark hue of blue coloured Loki’s albaster skin along with his heritage scars. His green eyes turned crimson as the blood trickling down his forehead. 

Frustrated from his failed attempt, Loki threw another few shots at the startled prince. Thor did not fall for his trick the second time. Honed with centuries of battle instincts, he evaded Loki’s following attacks as soon as he release them. Thor rolled on the floor avoiding each blast and took cover behind a large artifact. He mentally churn out his counter strategy from Loki reflection on a shard of metal piece lying on the concrete floor. 

Thor was anticipating Loki to find him but he moved to the centre of the vault instead. He threw his battle hammer at Loki’s hand where the Casket of Ancient Winter was. To his surprise, an invisible force deflected Mjonir before it could reach Loki. Thor could feel the vault trembled in resonance to the Casket’s power. 

All hell broke loose when a vortex ripped open in the middle of the vault. 

Thor’s heart skipped a beat when silhouette image of his arch enemy appeared from the portal. He could not believe his eyes when he saw him. King Laufey whom he spent decades hunting was hiding under his nose. 

And Loki, of all people was aiding him.

_Unforgivable…_

Thor gritted his teeth cursing himself for ignoring his instincts. He played right into the hands of Laufey when he let feelings blinded by his love for Loki. Rage of his newly discovered betrayal fired Thor up. He would make the runt pay for this. 

“The rest are coming. Keep it open,” instructed the King. 

Thor shifted attention to Loki and quickly devised a plan in his head. He was vigilant enough to notice Loki struggling to keep the portal open. The power of the casket must be overwhelming though it broke the magical restraint Frigga placed on Loki. Whilst everything was in chaos, Thor moved stealthy amongst fallen debris until he was standing behind Loki. 

Loki screamed when he was tackled to the ground. The casket slipped from his hand and skidded across the floor. He struggled with all his might to dislodge Thor’s humongous body on top of him but no avail. 

“Father, help me!”

Hope died when his cries were unattended to. Instead, his father just scooped up the Casket and headed to the portal. 

“No! Come back!”

Loki hollered in despair at his father’s abandonment. 

His desolation ended when Thor knocked him unconscious. Once its done, he swung Mjonir towards the remaining horde of ice giants who were trying to advance back to the portal before it slammed shut. The hammer’s force destroyed a few giants but did not manage to kill the rest.   
Thor was delighted when the entrance door broke open. A few Einhenjars swarmed in and killed remaining giants that did not manage to escape. He barked at one of the soldier to keep an eye on unconscious Loki and gave chase to King Laufey.

He was too late.

The portal disappeared in a flashing light before his eyes. 

His hated enemy’s voice echoed through the walls of the desecrated vault. 

"I will be back, little prince. And when I do, there won't be anything left."

Thor screamed in frustration at his missed opportunity to capture King Laufey.

Again, he was one step behind. 

Thor turned to the being lying unconscious on the ground.

This time he would not be denied of his revenge. 

"Bring him to the dungeon and prepare the inquisition chamber. Let no one enter.”  
***  
Loki groaned as he roused to consciousness. His head felt like it was going to split in two. He squinted his eyes trying to make up what was in front of him. His limbs felt heavy and somewhat…restricted. 

Loki startled when he heard clinking of chain and it took him a second to realize that he was in chains. There was a collar around his neck too. He instantly realised he was the one held captive by the metallic restraints and started to wring himself free. 

"I hope it is to your liking Loki. It’s not much of a princely accomadation but I can guarantee you would love the experience."

Loki froze at the sound of Thor’s voice. He trembled at his menace undertone. Even in the absence of light, he could understand clearly of his captor’s message. 

Loki let out a cry when Thor pushed him to the dirty floor with one leg pressing against his already bruised face. 

"Tell me, Loki. Is this the revenge you seek?” 

Loki whimpered loudly, his hands clenching on the floor. Tears of fear streamed down his puffy cheeks. He took a long, shuddering breath, a near moan of agony.

“Please…” he begged. 

“If it is, you have failed miserably.”

“I’ll…I’ll do anything. Please have mercy…”

"Begging won't save you this time, Loki. You played me a fool long enough."

Thor took Loki by the collar and slammed him against the wall. 

Electrifying blue staring intensely at the other’s frightened green ones. 

"You even have the guts to lie to me."

His voice was dangerously low and cold.

Loki kept his mouth shut, tears slipped down his eyes as Thor pressed him into the wall. He was shaking intensely, fearing any of his replies would invite more trouble. He hit the   
floor like a sack of potatoes when Thor released him. The prince diverted his attention to a tray of torture instruments placed at the nearest table. He picked up a dagger and pointed at Loki’s chest. 

"Last chance, Loki. Where is Laufey?"

Loki’s eyes widened at the sight of dagger. Thor was going to pit his worse nightmare as his punishment. 

He was going to kill him! 

“No … please…please…”

Loki was beyond defensive at this point.

Tears streamed faster as he pleaded earnestly for his life. 

“I don’t know…My fath...Laufey betrayed me..”

The chain stopped him and he looked up at Thor, shaking his head and pulling away as much as he could.

“I beg you… please..”

"Wrong answer."

Thor ripped off Loki's tunic, exposing his flesh to the cold air. He pressed the tip of blade and applied pressure strong enough to break skin. When Loki wailed in agony and   
started to struggle, Thor backhanded him hard. 

"Don't make this harder for yourself. Where is that bastard?!"

“No, no, no, please…!” 

He made another cut across his chest making Loki screamed in pain.

“I don’t know!” he cried “He betrayed me! I don’t know where he went! He took the Casket and left!”

Loki’s persistent begging egged Thor even more as he continued cutting him. Loki screamed and writhed under the blade as it marred his unprotected body. He wanted to throw   
up at the sight of his own blood oozing out from the wound. After a few minutes of torment, Loki felt like passing out but was not given the privilege to do so. Thor has rubbed salt on his open wound and it brought Loki to another level of pain. 

"How does it feel to be betrayed by the one you trusted the most?"

“Arggh! Please..Thor!” 

Thor pressed his salted fingers against Loki’s open wound. 

"Here I thought you and I have a common enemy. Who knew I was such a fool to fall for your sympathetic story."

Without warning, Thor grabbed his collar until his eyes were same level as Loki's.

"Do you how much I have suffered because of you?” I forced myself to go back to Jotunheim to get rid of Laufey because I thought it was best for both of us. My love for you has blinded me from reality. I was the one who you want to destroy in the first place!"

He made another cut near his neck but not deep enough for him to bleed out.

Loki shook his head and tried to pull back.

“Please…” he whimpered, his voice shaking. “I never wanted to… to kill….”

But he had. He had tried and that was why he was here.

“Please…I’m sorry…” Loki whispered regretfully, raising his hand to Thor’s face as he sobbed. Thor looked at his gesture in disdain and smacked his hand away. 

Never again would the prince of Aesir fall for the runt’s spell. 

"I would have given you everything once, Loki. I willing to lower myself to plea for your freedom. Yet you choose to betray me instead...” 

Thor threw Loki hard onto the ground. 

“Guess I’m expecting a miracle from the bastard’s spawn.”

Thor turned to the bolted door. He would need to keep his head cool before he actually murder the runt. 

"I'll come back for you later. Make sure you are ready to talk."

xxx

For hours Loki laid in the dark, his screaming sobs diminishing into sniffles. He tensed when he heard the door opened. A boy stepped in to examine Loki. To his horror, Loki’s cuts did not stop bleeding. His instincts drove him to unlock the Jotun’s manacles and collar. 

The second the collar was opened, the boy cried out as he was hit across the face and fell back.

“No! Come back!”

Loki ran without looking back. 

**TBC**


	21. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run, Jotunn, run...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. I apologised for the length of this chapter. I promise to make it up to you guys once my RL is less hectic.

**Chapter 21   Runaway**

Forks of lightning lit of the pitch black sky, followed by angry echoes of thunder.

A sign which confirmed Loki’s fears. By now, Thor would have released his troops to hunt down Asgard’s most wanted felon. Loki hobbled through the heavy downpour with much difficulty, trying to support himself with his good leg. He placed his arms around his torso, securing his hands under his armpits in an effort to keep himself warm. He hissed in pain when his arms grazed against some of his wounds on his torso. Tired eyes squint and blinked to get rid of stray rainwater from his eyes. His breathing grew laborious with each step forward yet he never faltered.

Fear was his sole motivator at this point. He could not fathom the horrors he would suffer should he be caught by the soldiers. He could imagine an infuriated Thor commanding orders to capture Loki, dead or alive. Loki’s first hand experience of the Thunder God’s vendetta left him without any doubt that his hunters would be merciless in executing Thor’s orders once he was captured.

In the midst of his musings, Loki missed his footing and slipped. His vision swam from the fall as he failed to gain purchase of any objects. He laid on the ground for a moment, cussing himself for his clumsiness. Tears of frustration streamed down his face as he was reminded of his weakness.

_Perhaps Laufey was right._

_He was meant to die from the very beginning._

"I got to admit, you are one troublesome creature."

Loki flinched at the voice of his most dreaded enemy. When he looked at, Thor was standing right in front of him with a collar in his hand.  

Before Loki could react, Thor pinned him down on the wet ground and quickly fastened a collar around his neck. Once it was secured, the collar glowed crimson with heat. The captured Jotun screamed in pain as the temperature increases.

“Please! Thor…” he begged pitifully as thrashed on the grass. Fingers scratched helplessly at the torture device, trying to wring it off.

He started to wail and cry like a child at the realisation of being burned alive.   

 “Help! Master… please…I beg you…please!”

After what felt like eons, to Loki’s relief, the searing sensation stopped. He looked up at his tormentor, puzzled at the sudden expression of kindness. Thor’s expression was completely unreadable from his hardened face. Fearing his passiveness would change his mood, Loki crawled with his remaining strength and prostrate before the Thunder God. He kissed Thor’s boots as sign of his submission, hoping it would temperature placate his anger.    

Loki did not fight back when Thor put a leash on him.

His battle was finally over.

xxx

"Thor! Bad news!"

"What is it? "

" We found a stray Frost Giant. Sif caught him before he managed to escape."

Loki’s eyes widened as Fandral went into the details. From the description, Loki instantly knew he was talking about Helbindli. Cold sweat ran down his face thinking of all the possibilities that would unfold if his elder brother spill his secret. Loki bet he would not even survive once Thor discovered his treachery to the throne. He knew his chances to secure his life was gone once he saw Sif and his elder brother approaching them.

"I found him hiding in the Observatory when the fight broke out. We found Heimdall captive in ice as well. I think he is associated to King Laufey."

Thor scoffed when he saw the markings on the ice giant’s body.

"You are the prince of Jotunheim, aren't you? Care to tell me how you bypass Asgard sentry, let alone cursed him in frozen ice."

"Like I will tell you, Asgardian. No one speaks to Helblindi like a commoner.”

"If you tell me your father’s whereabouts, perhaps I could spare your life like your brother over here."

Thor was taken aback when Helblindi went berserk at the mention of Loki’s name. He thrashed angrily against his restraints as he shouted at his captors.  

"Over and over again, I have advised my father to get rid of Loki but he would not let me. Look what his actions has caused him. If it were not for this runt, the King would have defeated you and Asgard long ago.”

What came next was totally unexpected. The Ice Giant summoned magic on his shackles and melted the manacles fettering his limbs. He knocked a few guards unconscious including Sif with one blow.

“Magic? That’s impossible.”

Helblindi sneered.

“Foolish Asgardians. You think us weak just because we are Frost Giants? You have no idea how powerful we will be once we have back what is rightfully ours.”

Helblindi charged his fists with magic, ready to launch another attack.

“Without the Casket of Winters, our magic is crippled.”

The ice warrior’s eyes lingered to Loki.

"My brother, however is lucky. My father bound his magical powers before it matures so he was spared."

Helblindi let out a weak laugh, eyes green with jealousy.

"Well, I guess it suits him. A pathetic weakling who is only good enough to be Asgard's whore. I hope you are happy, traitor! I cursed.."

Helblindi never got to finish his sentence.

Lightning struck him where he stood and ended his life instantly.

"You don't deserve to live, beast. Never call him THAT."

Loki sobbed when he saw his dead brother’s charred remains. He truly feared for his life now, after seeing what Thor was capable of. He barely noticed himself being manhandled by Fandral.

“I shall be taking this one to the dungeon, then.”

He walked over to Loki and nudged him with his foot.

“Wrap it up, the cells await you”

It only made Loki cry harder.

"No, I will be taking him with me."

Sif and Fandral were reluctant to let Loki go but she did not protest when Thor wrapped Loki with his cape.

He carried Loki in his arms and headed back to the palace.

TBC

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for chapter one. Appreciate it if you can leave your feedback in comment box below.


End file.
